Abusive Loving Kuroo x Reader
by TinyTsun
Summary: The story about a traumatized single mother (YOU) and a young man is ready to sweep you off of your feet, is about to begin... ***This story contains "RAPE" & "ABUSE/VIOLENCE"*** ***This story also contains 1 LEMON chapter***
1. Prologue

**-A/N-: This fanfiction contains minor to mild physical abuse. If you are not comfortable or sensitive to this content, then please turn back now.**

"Stop it! Go away!" _'Go away! Go away! Go away! Leave us alone! Please...'_

"Not until you come back home with me! You're mine! The both of you! Why can't you ever get it through that thick fucking skull of yours (f/n)! I'm not going anywhere!"

 _'...I'm so scared. Almost everyday, it's like this. From the beginning he get's so violent, and never stops until he's tired.'_

~*sound of glass breaking*~

"You dumb bitch!"

 _'He yells and out nasty words at me, most of the time when Yujiro is in the room.'_

"How many times do we have to go through this! Huh!?"

 _'But it's not just that. Not only does he curse at me, he punches me when he needs a punching bag and rapes me when he's drunk. But it doesn't just end there, because I know there's more of that to come.'_

"Aren't you tired of doing this almost every fucking day!? I am!"

 _'I've spent money time and time again, getting the locks changed. They've been changed about 10 times now. Each time I thought they would hold out, but I was wrong, so wrong. I've tried calling the police but he just broke my phone.'_

"Mama, I'm scared. Why is papa always yelling?" The shaky and teary voice of your 4-year old son was heartbreaking.

"Yujiro, go back into your room!" You shouted.

"Mama..." The small boys lip quivered as his face was getting set up to cry. *Waaahh!*"

"Yujiro..." _'Ever since the divorce half a year ago, he's been stalking us constantly. Whenever I don't answer the door, he breaks down the door and charges inside my home and threatens to kill us if we don't come back. I always wake up Yujiro with my constant screams and cries.'_

~*Screams*~

 _'One time, he was drunk and barged inside the house with an empty beer bottle in his hand. After I begged for him to leave, he smashed the end of the bottle and started waving it around violently. Little had I known, Yujiro had woken up from his bed and came out to look for me. At that same moment, he threw the bottle and it was coming straight for him.'_

"Why is it that always have to come up here to fucking check on you!? Why won't you just come back to me! Do you always be so fucking selfish!"

 _'If I hadn't shielded him...he would have...he would have-!'_

~*Bzzz*~

"Fuck...Tch! I'll be back, you here me!? Don't you ever think you can escape from me! You have no where else to run!"

"...Please just go!" _'My heart and body are trembling uncontrollably. I'm tired. I'm just so tired of this. When will this nightmare come to and end?'_ As the door shut behind him all became silent in the house once again, expect for the uncontrollable sobs off your son. He stood at the end of the hall rubbing his already wet, red and puffy eyes into the hem of his pajamas. He called your names in between breath-takes. "Yujiro..." Your foots carried you towards the small boy. You scooped him up in your arms and he started to bawl out in your clothes as he clung to your shirt. "Don't cry, it's alright. We're safe now." You had to be strong for him. For the both of you. There was no other way. But how? How were you going to defend yourself against this dangerous man that you **used** to call your husband. As you walked upstairs you pushed open the door to you room and placed him in the bed, tucking him in the spot next to yours. Withing a minute he quieted down and fell into his dreamland. With a weak smile formed on your lips, you got into the bed next to him and pulled him close to you heart.

"As long as God is on our side, he will never, ever harm us." _'Right?'_


	2. Chapter 1

~*Alarm clock going off*~

As you rolled over to your left to turn off the blaring alarm clock the weight of your drowsy eyelids was battling your body on whether to get up or not. After 2 minutes of just laying in your bed to sober up, you flung off the warm and comfy covers and head straight for the shower. About 10 minutes, that's how long you took in the shower. When you got out, you threw your towel on the bed and head straight for you closet to pick out an outfit for the day. But before you got there, the tall mirror that showed off your whole reflection caught your attention; or rather the red bruise on your skin. Your right hand wrapped around your stomach to hold the bruise. There was a frown on your face.

 _'I hope this isn't permanent.'_ You though to yourself then walked out of the mirrors way. "Yujiro, time to wake up." With your clothes finally on you shook the small boy, lightly, up from his slumber. At first he didn't get up, but then managed to muster up all the strength he could to rise up out of bed.

 _'Our day, always starts out like this. It's basically our routine.'_

"Come on, let's get you washed up." You scooped him up out of your bed and took him in the bathroom to wash him up. Right after, you got him dressed and ready for the day ahead.

 _'Wake up, take a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast and leave for work.'_

"Let's go eat breakfast so we'll have energy for the day, okay?" You encouraged him with a smile; a smile that got his lips to fold up the same way. "Just with your smile alone, it gives me the courage to go on." A peck was given to him as you both walked downstairs. You sat him down on his boost chair and gave him a plastic fork and his breakfast. "Does it taste good?"

"Mm! Mama makes the best food in the world!"

You chuckled. "I try my best." Right after breakfast you got the rest of your and his stuff and head out the door. You hopped in your car and head off to work. _'My job requires that I work with kids, meaning that I work with kindergartners, who are just a bunch of lovely kids. Since I work at a daycare I don't have to worry about Yujiro, since he's always with me.'_ "Okay, we're here." you got out of the car and went to get Yujiro out. When you stepped out, your eyes shifted from left to right frantically, as if you were searching for someone. _'Living in fear like this, it's not healthy.'_

With him in his arms you entered the school and was greeted by a bunch of energetic children. "Good morning (f/n) sensei~!" They rang out towards you with the loudest tone they could to show their excitement. Their little feet carried them over to you so that you could be glomped by little bodies filled with their undying energy.

 _'But my fear always disappears when I see the glowing smiles on their faces. I just love interacting with these kids. The same way they care for me, I care twice as much for them. I treat them all as if they were my own.'_

"Good morning everyone! I hope everyone got themselves a healthy breakfast this morning." You crouched down in front of their crowd and placed Yujiro down.

"Yes~!"

"Good morning (l/n)-sensei." A man walked up towards you with a sweet smile on his lips. It was one of the other teachers that shared the class with you.

"Sugawara-sensei. Good morning." You smiled back at him.

 _'Sugawara -sensei is my co-worker. He also loves to interact with these small children, the same way as me, probably even more.'_

"Here, your apron." He unhooked it off the hook and passed it off to you.

"Thank you." _'Sugawara-sensei has been working here longer than I have, and I've been working here for about 4 years now. When I first started out, Sugawara-sensei was always there to help me out. He's a very nice person that staff loves to talk with. He's a trusted person and has great compatibility with the kids. His personality is overall gentle but always has the energy to keep up with the kids. It's just unbelievable how he's still single at his age.'_

"Sensei, are you alright? You're just standing there." Sugawara's hand waved in front of your face to bring you back to your senses.

"Ah, yes. I'm fine. Sorry about that. Okay, let's have another fun day just like yesterday!" With a fist bump to the air, the kids and Sugawara-sensei followed behind you along with a gleeful cheer.

"Okay, its time for circle time! Lets get to the rug. Sugawara said.

"Yes~!" They replied. Right up until lunch time the morning was cheery and joyful, just like any other. One of the kids fell while running around outside on the playground, but was fine by the time for lunch.

"Yujiro-chan, sit next to me." One of the boys urged him to take a seat. He patted down the spot next to him at the table and with a smile, Yujiro followed towards him with his lunch in hand. Hibari, he was a good friend, or rather best friend of Yujiro and they always stuck together since their first time meeting.

 _'It always makes me feel good seeing him surrounded with good friends.'_

"Sensei, come on before lunch time is over." Sugawara called you over to the teachers table. His wrapped up lunch box dangled from his fingers as he called your over while heading towards the table.

"Ah, right. Let me just get my—Oh no." You faced palmed while giving a look of distress.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I forgot my lunch at the house." You sighed in saying. "How did I manage to forget my own lunch. Well at least Yujiro has his."

"Oh no, would you like me to share mine with you? It's no problem."

"No, no. That's alright. I'll just run down to the convenience store down the street and get myself something." You waved your hands in front of you to tell him it was fine.

"Alright, but be careful." He gave you a stern look.

You knew what that look meant. "Yeah, I know. I'll try and hurry back." You took off your apron, grabbed your bag and head out the door.

The reason was for that stern look on his face was because he knew about your situation. The first time he had heard about it, he was in shock and attempted to call the police, just like you, but you plead for him not to. You didn't want him, a precious friend, to end up hurt because of something you couldn't handle on your own. He understood, but still looked out for you whenever he could.

"Welcome." The cashier said to you with a smile on his face. It was pretty much quiet in the store, no one else there but himself.

"Good morning." You bowed slightly out of respect. Right away you found yourself looking in the isle for a bento box. "This one should do." You picked it up and then went over to the refrigerator to pick up and ice tea. You came back to the cashier and placed your stuff in front of him.

"Did you forget your lunch today?" He mumbled to himself in a way.

"Excuse me?" You looked up at him in question.

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's just that whenever someone comes in here in the middle of the day and decided to pick up something quick, it's usually because they forgot their lunch or need to get lunch in general."

"I see..." You quieted down, not knowing how to respond to him.

"That'll be 1000 yen."

"Oh, right." You reached in your bag and took out the money. You handed it over and he bagged up your stuff for you. "Thank you very much."

"You're really beautiful y 'know, you should smile more."

"Eh?" Just as you were leaving the store the cashier had said something that caught your attention. "What did you say?" You turned back to face him.

"I said your beautiful." He said with a bold confidence. "Am I wrong?"

You just stood there dumbfounded. What was wrong with this guy, saying such a thing out of nowhere. You neither blushed nor got angry, but you were oddly confused. "Um...thank you?"

"What's your name?"

"Um-"

"Will you stop by here again? Are you single?"

"Excuse me! I need to go." With your eyebrows narrowed out of annoyance you gave him a small stern look that gave him a bit of shock. Without him getting a chance to say anything, you walk out of the store. _'What's wrong with him? Do people normally say something like that out of the blue to a complete stranger?'_ You walked back to the school and sat down to eat your lunch with Sugawara.

"What's wrong now?" He asked you while taking up a piece of rice with his chopstick and feeding it to himself. "Did something happen out there?"

"Well...—Actually no. It's nothing to worry much about."

"Did you find a creep while outside?"

"I'm wouldn't say a creep—well maybe he was...I don't know. Right when I was leaving the store, the cashier gave me a compliment and started bombarding me with personal questions."

"Really? That doesn't sound creepy to me."

"It doesn't?! But, it's the way he addressed me, acting so bold. I don't know what his intentions were by saying that, but I don't like or accept them."

"Well I'm sure he was just admiring you without trying to be creepy."

"Well he's still weird though."After lunch time had ended the rest of the day was cheerful as well. When then school had ended everyone's mothers or fathers came to pick them up to take them home after a long day. Each small child waved their goodbye until tomorrow and left. "I'll see tomorrow Koushi." You waved to him after taking up your bag and Yujiro to leave.

"See you tomorrow, be safe on your way home."

"I will, thank you." And with that, you left the school and hopped in your car after strapping Yujiro in his car seat. _'It look like I had nothing to worry about today. I'm glad.'_ As you pulled up to your house, you got out of the car, took the keys out of the ignition and Yuijiro out of his car seat and walked inside the house. Yujiro was clinging onto your shirt, yawning with lazy eyes. "Hey, don't fall asleep on me now. We have to have dinner soon." You placed him down on the floor and watched as he rubbed his eyes so that he could stay awake to eat. "Good boy, I'll try and have dinner ready in a few." Your ruffled his hair and sent him upstairs to take a bath.

 _'I hope we'll be alright toni-.'_ Just as you were taking the ingredients out of the fridge the doorbell rang. You paused and so did the beating of your heart. "N-" The doorbell rang again. Loud pounding followed right after, turning louder and louder by the second.

"(f/n) open the door!"

 _'Go away! Go away! Go away! Please just leave us alone!'_ Your heart was hiding in your throat and tears were forcing their way out. Your breathing became heavy as you took a step back. All of a sudden, it became quiet, at the same time your body became still. Had he gone? Did he give up?

~*Bam*~

No, he didn't. "*screams*" With the sudden loud noise of the door being kicked open, you crouched down and covered your head, as if you were ducking from something.

"Why don't you ever open the door when I ask you to!" While you were trembling violently, in came your drunk ex-husband. A hazy red dusted across his face as he wobbled in with a bottle of strong sake. "Dumb bitch! Get your ass over here!"

Trying to block him out, you kept to yourself, but that only made him more angry than he already was. "Please just go..." You mumbled quietly. Your voice was shaky and it hurt to speak with the large lump in your throat.

"What'd you say!?" He shut back the door and made his way down the hall and into the kitchen, where you were found. As he loomed over you with his intense aura he reached down towards you and raked you up from the locks of your silky hair. "Say that again! I didn't here you the first time!" He threatened you.

Your hands automatically reached up to your hair so that it would try to ease the pain of his grip. "N-no! Let go of m-!" Without letting you finish your sentence, he crashed his lips into your. He shoved your body against the fridge with a 'bam' sound. _'H-he reeks of alcohol!'_ While applying more pressure on your lips, it was getting harder to breathe, until he finally let go on your last second of air. "*Gasp*"

"Tch! You could never last long in a kiss, could you. It's just one of the things I hate about you."

"Y-you're hurting me!" Your tears were still flowing down your cheeks and dropping off when they reached the end of your chin. "It hurts! Renji!"

Oddly, he seemed affected by your words and released his strong clutch on your hair. When you dropped back down to the floor on your knees he crouched down to your level. While rubbing your pained head, you opened your eyes and found yourself face to face with him. You immediately backed up against the fridge in a rush to get away from him. His hands reached out towards you again and found yourself flinching by his future touch. His eyebrows narrowed and he grabbed your face from your chin to make you look at him directly.

You could smell the strong scent off the sake emitting of his person. It was making you nauseous. "Let me fuck you." His face stern and dead serious, that was what got your heart to really shake.

"N-no!" You pushed his hand away to keep his touch away from you.

"Don't act like you don't want it. When was the last time you had any dick since me, huh? I know you're just waiting for the days that I come over so that you could satisfy your lewd and horny fantasies."

"What?" _'You're wrong! My only fantasy that involves you, is the day you get what's coming to you!'_ He bit down on your neck and made you cry out."Ow!"

"Shut up. I know you like it when I fuck you rough. Get's you excited, right?"

"You're wrong!" You shouted.

"Am I? Well then I guess we'll have to confirm that, now won't we." He grinned and took hold of your blouse. He stretched out the clothing until it ripped in half. One after another, the clothes that were once on your body were now on the floor in shreds. You were completely naked with only your hand and legs to cover you, and shaking under him. The chill of the white-tiled floor wasn't helping out either.

 _'I hate this. I hate this so much! Why am I so weak? Every time I gain the smallest bit of courage to take him on, he smashes it down with just his fist alone.'_

Renji took a hand to his belt and undid it, then his zipper and zipped it down. His hand reached past that, to inside his boxers to take out his hard erection. As it stood out, he held it in his hand with an evil grin on his face. When he opened up your legs, you closed them back, but he just punched you in the face. "Don't make me angry (f/n). I'm actually calm for once, so take this as my gratitude." As you looked down to the ground, you closed your eyes tightly and had your trembling spread themselves open. "That's a good girl." With his hand on your waist, he slammed himself into you and made a hurt cry leak out your mouth. His pants were slack. Right from the start his thrusts were fast and rough and not even the slightest pleasurable. He was only fucking you for his benefit. He only did this so that he would get to feel good. It didn't matter if you felt good or not, as long as he got what he wanted, he was A-okay.

Every time he came, he changed to a different position. And in every position, he was ruthless. But that was just the type of man he was. Being violent was his nature. How he caught your attention in the first place is still a mystery till this day. But it was also the reason you left him. "Renji! S-stop! I can't breathe!" Renji had you pinned to the floor with his hands clutched around your neck. Both his thumbs pressed down in the middle of your throat. Your hand were up to your neck as well, trying to loosen his grip, but he was too strong.

"Mama?" A small and gentle voice resonated in your ears throughout Renji's grunts.

"!" _'No...Please don't tell me-!'_ Just when you were praying the padding of small feet wouldn't get closer, those same feet stopped at the doorway of the kitchen. As you followed the feet upwards, you found your innocent son standing right there.

He was rubbing his eyes from the short nap that he had just woke up from. "Mama is dinner ready?" When his eyes laid on you, his eyes shifted over to his father and his eyes widened. He found his mother pinned down on the floor by his father with her legs spread open and tears of hurt and sorrow running down her painfully expressed face. The image was burned heavily into his mind. "Ma-"

"Oh, Yujiro, you're awake." Renji glanced over at Yujiro from the corner of his eyes while he continued to thrust into you, undaunted by his presence. "Were you sleeping? You look tired."

"R-Renji stop! Stop! I don't want him to see this!" _'No! No! No! This was the one thing I definitely didn't want him to see!'_

"You came at a good time, son." He gripped tighter around your neck.

"Ah!"

"You can watch your lewd and horny mother get fucked by me. You're going to have to learn about sex sooner or later, so I guess now is a good enough time."

"What's wrong with you!? Yujiro, go back upstairs! Please! I don't want you to-"

"Shut up (f/n)! I'm trying to cum." He kept thrusting until he finally thrust out his seed.

"Papa stop! Mama is crying!" Yujiro ran up towards the both of you with tears leaking out of his sockets. "Mama!" He tried to pull his father's hands from around your neck but his strength could only carry him so far. He fell down on his behind, but got right back up and tried again. His face turning red in the attempt to set you free.

"Stop!" Renji pushed his adorable down to the ground. "You can't do anything the way you are right now. Maybe when you grow up you can take me on, but until then you're just in the way."

"Leave him alone! He didn't do anything!" _'No.'_

"Hm?" His vision redirected back to you with a scary look on his face. "You never know when to stop running that mouth of yours!" He stood up on his feet and gave one heavy stomp down on your stomach. He saw your eyes bulge out a bit from the sudden impact. Spit forcefully flew out from your mouth. You were so close to puking out all your food from this afternoon and the day before. Finally he turned back to Yujiro and walked over to him.

 _'This is not the life I wanted for my son.'_

He picked the small boy up from the floor from his neck. The small boy wriggled around as his oxygen was slowly dying out.

"M-Ma...ma."

 _'He shouldn't have to watch his mother cower in fear like this. He shouldn't have to cry those painful tears as his mother get's abused by his own father.'_ "Put him down!" The tears started back again. "He has nothing to do with our situation! How could you do this to your own child?! He's just an innocent baby!" You crawled over to them and took Renji's ankle in hand. Just seeing the expression on your face got heated. He dropped Yujiro on his butt and went back over to you. His foot reached back to only started kicking you. His foot repetitively kicked you in all places.

"You're nothing without me (f/n)! Don't you fucking forget that!" He finally stopped kicking and turned around. He shoved his dick back in his boxers and fixed his pants to the way they were when he first got here. He fixed his shirt lastly and took his half bottle of sake and left the house. He left you with oozing semen dripping out your ass and onto the floor. Expect for the coughing and sniffling of your son, all was quiet.

"*Sigh* Yujiro...I'm so glad you're safe." You were laid out on the floor, unable to move. "Mama is so sorry that you had to see something like that. You're not hurting are you?"

"Mama~!" He ran over to you and hugged you. Trying to comfort him, your hand came up to his back and rubbed it lightly.

"Don't worry, mama is alright." You cupped his soft cheek. "Did you know? Just your smile alone gives mommy strength, so smile." You closed your eyes gently with a smile on your lips. But given the situation, there was no way he could just smile, not when you were hurt. When you were hurt, so was he. He hugged you around your neck and stayed there by your side until morning.


	3. Chapter 2

_'Hm? What's this?'_ As your body shifts, you felt this small warmth covering the front of your body, while behind you felt cold and hard. Trying to open your heavy eyelids, you lift your head and look down at your person.

 _'A blanket?'_ You were confused. Trying to travel back to previous event's until it hit you, what had happened last night; why you were like this. When you looked to your right, you found your son snuggled up next to you, shivering. His arms wrapped around his body and only in his pajamas to keep him warm.

"Yujiro!" You exclaimed in reflex to seeing him, but he didn't wake up. He was sort of a heavy sleeper. Then it finally clicked. _'...You're my only light through this pitch black nightmare.'_

Yujiro had brought you his blanket so you wouldn't catch a cold. You grabbed the small boy in your arms and brought him closer to your body. You wanted to stay like this for a while longer but not wanting to risk catching a cold for real, you mustered up all the little strength you had at the moment and picked up both Yujiro and yourself and took the both of you upstairs. You placed his small body in your bed and tucked him in. While in his sleep he pulled the sheet over him more and snuggled down in comfort.

"You have to leave for school in 3 hours. Before then should be enough time to catch a nice rest." You patted his head while he slept soundly. With a sigh, you looked over to your dresser where you phone was placed. You walked over towards the dresser and picked up your phone to dial someone. After a few seconds of ringing, the person picked up.

 _"Hello? (f/n)?"_

"Koushi, I don't think I'll be able to come to work today."

"What? Why not?" He sounded concerned.

"I just don't have the energy. But, will you please come by to pick up Yujiro?"

"But-"

"Please Koushi." You cut him off while biting your lip and griping onto the edge of the dresser. "I promise I'll be back in for tomorrow." You turned around to come face to face with the tall mirror again. A blank expression took over your features as your eyes roamed your body for the 3, red and new bruises that were distributed on your fair skin."...Just not today."

He took a pause and a sigh before answering you. "Alright, I'll come get him."

"Thank you." Then you hung up on him. You looked over to Yujiro again and faintly smiled. "Don't worry, I'll always protect you." You mumbled. Finally you went to your closet and picked yourself out some pajamas. Later on, after three hours you woke up Yujiro and served him his breakfast. "Yujiro, Suga-sensei is coming to the house to pick you up for school, since I can't."

"But why mama?" He put a pause in chewing.

"I don't have the energy for it today, but tomorrow, when I'm all charged up, we'll go to together again like usual."

"Okay." He continued chewing, and swallowed. He seemed kind of down about the idea, but understood what you were saying.

"Good boy." You ruffled his hair and went to go put your dish away in the sink. Right in the middle of him eating breakfast, the doorbell rang and you walked out to go answer it.

"(f/n)...is your face swollen?" Sugawara stepped closer to you with narrowed brows and eyes of suspicion."And those marks around your neck..."

You had forgotten the marks on your neck. "O-oh...yeah. I—I sort of slipped and fell y 'know." Saying that, but you knew fully well how you got that swollen cheek. You tried to laugh it off, to not make him worry any further, but it came out too weak.

"(f/n), you cannot get a swollen cheek from slipping and falling." His voice was the sternest you ever heard. "This isn't a joke (f/n)! If we don't do anything, you're going to end up-!" Sugawara wanted to finish, but thought if he said anymore it would upset everyone.

"Koushi...you don't have to w-"

"Don't tell me not to worry! You're a very close friend of mine and I care for you very much! Just let me report this guy so that you can live peacefully!"

"It's not that simple!"

"If you're worried about him hurting me then stop worrying! I'm a man too! I can take care of myself!"

"You don't get it! He's seriously dangerous!"

"How so?!"

"Suga-sensei! Please don't yell at mama! It wasn't her fault!" Yujiro came from around the corner of the kitchen and ran straight up to him, tugging on his leg and pleading that he not yell at you.

"Yuijiro?" Sugawara looked surprised when he saw the tears on Yujiro's face. He didn't expect that from him, really.

 _'He...He killed my older brother. All because I asked him for help...my older brother was killed.'_ You stood there with your head down, biting your lip to help subside the stabbing pain in your heart. You could remember it all too well. The weight of his body when he had tumbled over on you in the middle of your hallway. The wet feeling of his crimson blood spilling out of his back and staining the palm of your hands. The sound of his cell phone clattering to the floor. And the surprised look on his face right after he had been stabbed. You could remember screaming to the top of your lungs and crying for days on end. Left with a warning from him, you swore you would never get anyone you cared for involved and that you would handle the situation yourself.

"Nii-san..." You mumbled. You covered your mouth, feeling the sting of the tears that were urging on.

"...Come on Yujiro." Sugawara took his backpack from the floor and turned around. Out the door he left with Yujiro's hand in his. He left you standing there at the entrance, dazed by the past. As the both of them got in Sugawara's car, Sugawara strapped Yujiro in and left for school. On the way there, Sugawara decided to talk to Yujiro. "Yujiro, I want to talk to you about your father, if that's alright."

"..." Yujiro kept silent.

"How often does your father come over for a 'visit'?" Yujiro kept silent. "He came over last night, didn't he?" He still didn't open his mouth. "Yujiro, I want to-"

"I don't want to talk about stupid papa!" He shouted.

"Yujiro." Sugawara looked back at the boy, from his rear view mirror, who had his fists clenched up and ready to cry. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you about something like this. You're only 4 years old, so it's hard to take in. Forgive me, alright." ' _But, even though he's 4 he's seems really stressed out about this situation. He must have seen something seriously bad.'_

"..." Not another word was said from Yujiro. As the two of them arrived at the school, they were greeted by the rest of the kids.

"Suga-sensei, where is (l/n)-sensei?" All the kids crowded around him and Yujiro, asking for you whereabouts.

"Well," He tried to put on a smile for them. "(l/n)-sensei came down with a little cold, but she'll be back tomorrow. She just needs a lot of rest, that's all."

"Hey, how about we make her a card?" One of the girls said.

"That's a good idea!" Another one agreed.

"It should a big one!" One of the boys said while stretching out his hands to describe the size.

"We should use a lot of decorations on it too!"

"I bet (l/n)-sensei would love that very, very much. Especially if it's coming from you hearts." Sugawara said to them, earning a grin and smile from them all. "How about we get started on it now?"

"Yay~!" They cheered while running to the big and colorful round rug. While they were sitting and chatting about what to put on the card, Sugawara went to the big cubbyhole and took out all the stuff they would need. Meanwhile, Yujiro went to the tables and excluded himself from the fun.

Sugawara had came back to the other kids with their 'tools' and set them down, along with a big piece of folded white paper. Right away they got started, some of them even fought on what they wanted to use and who got to use what first. All types of things went on that card. Their handwriting was still bad, but it was the thought that counted. But even though, the kids were able to have another fun day, Yujiro was not. He just sat away from their group and kept to himself, which had concerned Sugawara of course but he had excused it.

At the end of the school day, everyone was getting picked up by their parents, leaving happily with the the though of doing a good deed. The only one to stay back, was Yujiro. Sugawara found him staring out the window with his hands printed on the glass. He was searching for someone.

"Yujiro, it's time to go, why don't you have your stuff together?"

"I want to wait for mama."

"But-"

"I want mama to come pick me up!" As soon as he yelled he grabbed up his bag and ran right out the door. With his eyes shut, he ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. He started running down the block in the direction of the convince store.

"Yujiro!" Sugawara yelled after him. In a panic and fear for what would happen if he didn't stop him, Sugawara dashed after him. Yujiro ran and ran, his feet not getting him far though. All of a sudden, Yujiro tripped over himself and fell into the street. He hadn't realized their was a scratch on his knee until he looked down and felt a dull stinging pain on the injury. He immediately started crying.

"Yujiro! Look out!" At the sound of Sugawara's voice, Yujiro turned around and found Sugawara running towards him with a look of desperation. He tried to wipe his tears, but the tears just kept coming. Little did Yujiro know, there was a car coming straight for him

"Look out!" A sudden voice called out from a different direction. When Yujiro looked around for the voice, he saw a young man darting towards him with his arms out wide. Next thing Yujiro knew, he was being grabbed up in the same man's arms. Both Yujiro and the man tumbled over onto the sidewalk. "Hey, what were you doing in the street kid?" He gave him a stern look.

"I-I'm sorry~! I just wanted my mommy~!"

"Your mommy?" His eyebrow raised, but the his eyes flashed in remembrance of something. "*Sigh* That was a close call though. Are you alright?" The man let Yujiro go and dusted off his clothes.

"Y-Yes. Thank you very much, Oniisan." Yujiro sniffed while ribbing his eye.

"Yujiro!" Sugawara, who was now out of breathe finally caught up with the young boy. When he stopped, his hands were attached to his knees, panting his way back to a steady heart rate.

"Hey, are you this kids guardian?" The man asked.

"No, I'm his teacher. Thank you so much for saving him."

"Like that makes it any better." He mumbled. "You should keep an eye on all your students."

"I was, but he flew out of the school before I knew it."

"..."

"Yujiro." A deep voice came from out of nowhere and interrupted them.

"Papa?" Yujiro responded when realizing the man behind the voice.

"Papa?!" Sugawara looked behind him and found a handsome man with 5 o' clock shadow and in a suit. He was taller than Sugawara and slightly larger, in muscles." _'So this...Yujiro's father. He's also the same person who's been...'_ Sugawara's fists reflexively clenched.

"Who are you guys?" Renji looked down at them with threatening eyes.

"Are you Yujiro's father?" Sugawara asked anxiously. He finally stood up properly and turned to face Renji fully.

"What of it?" Renji then shifted his vision over to his son and stepped up to him. When he saw Yujiro flinch and take a step back, he stopped walking and crouched down to his eye level. He knew very well why Yujiro decided to take that sudden action against him. He reached in his back pocket and took out a candy bar, which just happened to be Yujiro's favorite. "Do you want it?"

"...Yes."

"Then get in the car. You want to see your mother right?"

"!" Yujiro realized his fathers words and started walking towards him, and into his arms. After getting his hair riffled by a big hand, Yujiro was picked up with one hand. Renji then whispered something in Yujiro's ear that made him cry and cling onto him.

"Were you the one who saved Yujiro?" He looked over to the man.

"I was." He stood up and dusted himself off.

"...Thank you, for saving him. His mother would have been devastated if he had gotten hurt, or worse." Taking his stern face and son away, Renji walked back to the car. When Yuijiro was secure, he drove off down the road, fast."

Still standing there dazed, Sugawara was brought to realization of what just happened. _'Oh crap! Yujiro. How could I be so dumb and let him take him like that!'_ Sugawara started running back to the school, but not before waving to the stranger, "Thanks again!" _'I have to tell (f/n)!'_ Sugawara busted through the schools doors and grabbed his phone, which was sitting on the teachers desk. He started dialing the numbers to your phone, letting it ring, but no one had picked up. He was determined to keep calling, until he got a hold of you.

Meanwhile, Renji was now pulling up to the house. "Come on." After taking Yujiro out the car seat, he lifted him up again and walked all the way up to the door, ringing the bell. Within a few seconds, the door opened with a smiling you behind it. But once your eyes laid on him, the smile disappeared and your lip quivering. He stood right at the door way, towering over you.

"What are you doing...with Yujiro?" You asked, your words coming out shaky.

"I was on my way someplace when I saw him. When I didn't see you with him, I decided to pick him up for you." He rubbed the back of his neck while looking away from you.

"..." You had no words for him, because you were speechless. He actually did something for you? You weren't buying it, but realizing Yujiro was still in his arms, you snatched him back into yours, holding him close to your body and then began glaring at him. "Please leave." Tears started to from. You were scared that another peaceful day would end up with a frightful evening. Looking upon his stern and silent face that glared down at you, was not helping either.

"...Yujiro, be good for your mom." He said to the boy, and turned to leave. Yujiro told his father goodbye and watched him wave back, with his back still turned, in response.

You watched him the whole time. From when he got in the car, to when he drove off. You were completely dumbfounded by his actions just now. How were you supposed to react. This guy actually came to your house without even raising a hand. All he did was hand over your unharmed child back his mother.

"Yujiro, are you okay? Did he do anything to you!?"

Yujiro shook his head. "No. Papa gave me my favorite candy and drove me home, that's it." You sighed in relief to his words. A huge weight was lifted off your chest.

"W-what happened to Suga-sensei?!" You had realized.

"Papa took me from him."

"..." _'They met?'_ Just then, the door bell rang. "Yujiro, go upstairs and wash up for dinner. You set him down to the floor and watched him run off. When you heard no more footsteps on the stairs, you turned back to the door and opened it. "Koushi!" _'He looks exhausted.'_

"(f/n), I'm so sorry, I let him take Yujiro away!"

"Are you okay? You're out of breathe."

"Oh, I was sort of running a lot today." He awkwardly smiled. "But that's not the point!" He snapped himself back. "Where is he!?"

"He dropped Yujiro off and left right after I asked him to leave."

"What?!"

"I don't understand it myself. This is the first time he's ever listened to me when asking him to leave."

"I see..."

"You didn't get hurt did you? He didn't do anything to you did he?"

"No, but he sure did surprise me. He just came out of nowhere."

"That's good." You smiled lightly. "What's that in your hand?" You tilted your head to the side to try and get a better look at it.

"Ah, it's a get-well card for you. The kids decided to make you one since you didn't come in today."

You chuckled. "They're all so thoughtful. Oh, would you like to come in for dinner Koushi?"

"Oh no, that's alright. Thanks though. Oh, I forgot to tell you, Yujiro was saved today by someone."

"'Saved'? You repeated back to him. "What do you mean?" You raised a brow in question.

"Well, y' see...Yujiro almost got hit by a car this evening." He slightly hesitated in saying. He looked away from you when he said it too.

"What? A car!?"

"Yeah. He flew out of the school because he wanted you to come pick him up. Right after, he fell down into the street, right in the way of a speeding car. I was too far away to reach him, but just when he was about to get hit, a guy came just in the nick of time and grabbed him out of the way. To think if he wasn't there..."

"Who is this guy?"

"Well, he had crazy hair, basically it was like bed hair. Also, he was wearing a clerks apron."

"Bed hair?" You pondered on the characteristic. You knew you had seen someone with that kind of hair, but couldn't put a finger on it. It was a faint memory actually.

"Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow, get's a good rest tonight, alright."

"Yes, thank you for taking care of him today. I really appreciate it."

"It's nothing." He smiled. "Goodnight." He waved while pulling in the door behind him

"Goodnight." You waved back until the door shut back closed.


	4. Chapter 3

After another usual you day, you woke up to your blaring alarm again. Trying to widen your heavy eyelids, you stretched out your arms and legs to give them a good stretch. Once your body relaxed again, you removed the covers from off you and sat up, to only then stand up and walk off to the shower. On the way, you felt your cheek and felt your once swollen cheek, not swollen anymore. Once in the bathroom, you shed off your sleepwear and stepped into the shower. As your hand reached out to turn the temperature to suit you, you began to think about Sugawara's words, about the man who saved Yujiro.

 _'I need to find out who this guy is, so I can thank him properly for saving Yujiro.'_ While standing under the hot shower, it gave you feel-good goosebumps as it soaked your skin and ran through your hair smoothly. You rubbed the soapy lathered cloth over your skin. From your legs to your thighs; to your waist to your stomach and belly button; to your arms to your chest; then from your neck to your face. All were lathered, then washed away in an instant. When you stepped out, you grabbed your white towel and wrapped it around your frame. When you walked out, your grabbed another towel and started to dry your hair.

You plopped down on the bed with a light bounce. _'Crazy hair? I doubt someone like that would be hard to miss though, so I guess he shouldn't be hard to find.'_ As you dried your hair, the ends dripped droplets of water onto your skin as you tried to dry it with your towel. Finally with everything dry, you went to the closet and found something to wear for the day. Before putting anything on, you put lotion on your skin, then a panty and bra went first. A pair of white jeans, and a yellow and white top that's sleeves stopped down at your elbows. all you had to do was brush your hair and that was it. After putting on clothes, you went down to make some breakfast for the both of you. And right after setting up the table and laying out the breakfast for the day, you went back upstairs to wake up Yujiro.

"Good morning." You said to him as he rose up with closed eyes. "Time to get up. Let's get you to the bath and then down to breakfast." You said while lifting him up to get him to the bathroom. When you were sure he was awake, you got him in the bath and left him alone to bathe. In about 7 minutes, he was finished and called for you to help dry him off.

"Mama, you look pretty again today." He stated. You took it upon yourself to blush.

"T-thank you. You're so sweet." You kissed his cheek and sent him to his room to get ready. In his room, Yujiro put on his outfit for the day and came out, seeking a yummy breakfast. Right after breakfast, you grabbed your lunches, his bag and yours and head straight out the door for another day with everyone. You both got in the car and sped off all the way towards the school. Once out of the car, you went around and let Yujiro out first, so you could circle back around to the other side of the car and get your things.

While the small boy stood there waiting for you, his eyes were wondering all over the place. His head whipping from side to side at the all the passing people. When his eyes laid on a particular person, his eyes widened. "Oniisan!" He called out with a bright smile and started running towards that person.

"'Oniisan'?" You had heard him say. You looked up and saw your son running away from the car. "Wait, Yujiro! Where are you going?!" You dropped your stuff and sprinted after him. When he stopped, you saw his arms wrap around someone's leg, that's when you stopped as well, in question to his actions. Yujiro was then lifted up into the strangers arms. The first thing that cam to mind was: He's going to take my baby. "Yujiro!" You picked up your feet and started running towards them. As you got up to them, you snatched Yujiro back out of the mans's hand. Your sudden action surprised both males. "What are you doing with him!?" You asked while glaring at the man. But upon staring him down, your brain was connecting and you had soon realized who this guy was. "Wait, you're the cashier from the convenience store." _'But where is his apron?'_

"And you're that beautiful customer who forgot her lunch." He stated with a smile.

"Wait, Yujiro, do you know him?" You looked at him and he nodded furiously.

"Oniisan saved me yesterday!"

"Saved you?!" After a few more connections, it finally all came together. Crazy hair that was basically bed hair, it was him, he was the one who Sugawara was talking about. "You're the one who saved Yujiro!?"

"So I was right, he was your son." He said while looking over to him.

"I—I-" You had no idea what to say. The same creep guy that had randomly asked for your personal information the other day, was the savior of your 4 year old son.

He put a frown on his face. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Excuse me?" You asked him with confused features.

"I usually see the both of you together in the morning, getting in and out of the car for school."

"Usually...?" You were getting creeped out again. What was this usually? Did that mean that he was stalking you? If so, for how long?! You took a step back away from him so you could get ready to run at any second.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that!" He took a step forward towards you to try and fix your understanding. "I just happen to notice you guys all the time. When I see you, you always seem to have a smile on your face, no matter what. Whether the weather is bad or not, you always go in and come out of that school smiling. It's a just one of those things, that a guy like me can't help but notice. And by the way, you have a beautiful smile." He said with a soft smile.

During his explanation, you were just a bit weirded out, but when he talked about your smile, red marks dusted over your cheeks. "Thank you." You said.

"No problem."

"Um...thank you so much for saving him, I appreciate it very much. I don't know what I would do without him, because, he's the only thing that makes me smile in truth. Everything I do is for him." A smiled graced your lips when you looked at Yujiro and he was affected by it, giving you a kiss to your cheek. "Anyway, if there's anything I can do for you in return for this, please let me know." You turned around to walk away.

"Your name."

"Eh?" You stopped in your tracks and looked back at him.

"What's your name? I want to know."

"Wha—" You caught yourself in an upcoming complaint, but then smiled. "It's (f/n). (l/n) (f/n)." You said in reply to his request.

"That's a nice name, (f/n)." He said.

"Thank you. If you'll excuse us now." You turned your head back and went back to the car to gather up your things so that you could get to the school.

"Bye Oniisan! See you later!" Yujiro waved to him, and he did the same. When you entered, Sugawara's grinning face was the first thing you saw when you put one foot inside. You placed Yujiro and the bags down. "W-what is it?" Both his fists were on his hips, his legs spread apart. He was standing in a rather 'confident' position.

"Welcome back!" He said.

"Where is everyone?" You looked around to see the place empty except for the three of you inside.

"Welcome back (l/n)-sensei!" Out of nowhere, the kids jumped out from hiding places and ran out towards you. With their small hands, they grabbed onto you. Their beaming and smiling faces confused you for a moment, until you understand what they were trying to do.

With a chuckle you respond, "I'm back." With grins and smiles all, the children get off you so you can stand. "I missed you all so much. And thank you all for making me that wonderfully made card, I loved it very much."

"Did you really?!" A girl asked.

"I did! You all are so creative! Sensei is very fortunate to have wonderful students like you all."

"See, I knew she would love it!" She exclaimed to others behind her.

"Here you go, sensei." Sugawara passed you your apron with a warming smile, his left hand behind behind his back.

"Thank you, you smiled." You took it from him and slipped it on over your head. _'Feels good to be back to this bubbly and happy atmosphere.'_

About 1 month prior to this event, Renji was on his way somewhere. This was happening in the afternoon. When he arrived at his destination, he stepped out the car, slammed the car door shut and slipped his hands in his pockets. Where had arrived at the place, was a white building that read the words, "Anger Management Center" Renji took a sigh and then walked away to the building. When he walked inside, he could smell a mix of new furniture and incense permeating throughout the whole place.

As he looked around he saw the front desk and the woman sitting behind it. As he walked up to her, he took his hands out his pockets. "Excuse me, I have an appointment with Dr. Yoshino." He said to her.

"Ah yes, you must be Mr. Kazunori." She said with a smile. "The doctor should be finished with his his appointment in about 3 minutes, until then, you may have a seat over on the couch there." She pointed out to the comfy red couch with black buttons on it and a magazine rack next to it.

"Alright." Renji walked over to the couch and sat there as instructed, waiting for his appointment to begin with his Doctor. As Renji looked around, he noticed that this place was actually very calming. With it's solid colors, he seemed actually a bit relaxed. While sitting there he couldn't help but think about his past, and all the wrong things he's done, just because of his anger. He had felt like his anger was the source of all his downfall, but knew it was mainly his fault for letting his anger get the best of him.

"Mr. Kazunori, Dr. Yoshino will see you now." The woman called to him. Before he had knew it, it was time. "He's in room 3." As he got up, he thanked her once more and made his way down to room 3.

With a knock, followed up by a turning doorknob, Renji walked inside and found a man who looked like he was in his mid 40's sitting in a comfy red recliner chair. His hair was all black and it was slicked back. He wore a white dress shirt with it's sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black dark blue tie. He had on black suit pants with a black belt to keep his pants up. "Dr. Yoshino?"

"Yes, you must be Mr. Kazunori. Please have a seat." He directed him to the red therapy chair across from him. Dr. Yoshino watched Renji's every move from when he closed the door behind him, to when he sat in the chair. "So, Mr. Kazunori, what seems to be your problem?" Dr, Yoshino sat forward with his elbows on his knees and his clenched fists to keep his head up. "What would you like to achieve at the end of these sessions?"

Renji looked towards the floor with his hands lazily clasped together. "I want more than anything...to restore my family. I also want to atone for what I've done." He sounded serious in his words.

"I see, so you're anger is interfering with your family." Dr. Yoshino's tone was calm and collected.

"More then you know."

"Tell me, about your life, Mr. Kazunori. Where do you work, and other stuff like that."

"...I'm actually the CEO of a big automotive company."

"Oh? What company?"

"A new and uprising one, "Core"."

"Ah, I've heard of that one. So you're the CEO, huh."

"Yeah. I have one kid, a son. His name is Yujiro, and he stays with my ex-wife, (f/n). I usually just come over whenever I want." In the last sentence, Renji sort of mumbled to himself, but Dr. Yoshino was still able to hear his words.

"So you're divorced."

"Yes, but we divorced because our marriage was falling apart. In all honesty, I think it was my fault." Renji took his hand to his head and began rubbing his temples.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"My low patience, my short temper span, and the fact that I get irritated easily sometimes." Renji answered. "We were so happy together, until we one day got into an argument over me going to anger management, because I kept breaking a lot of stuff in the house. She thought it would help me. All she was doing was caring about me, but I got snapped at her, and hit her. Right then, I had broken our promise. I said I would never hit her, but then I did."

"When did you both divorce?"

"We separated half a year ago; but we were married for 4 years."

"And how old is your son?"

"He's 4. As soon as we got married, (f/n) got pregnant. I was so happy to finally be a father."

"I see...Another question towards you, Mr. Kazunori. Have you ever **beaten** on your child?"

"No!" Renji lashed out while finally looking up at the doctor. His eyes filled with sincerity.

"What about you ex-wife, (f/n)?"

"!" As the question was asked, Renji's heart stopped. He clenched his fists up tight into a ball and bit down hard on his bottom lip from the burning guilt in his heart.

"Looks like a 'yes' to me. Could there be something—anything at all— that makes you tick, about your ex-wife? Do you fine any faults in her?"

"No. She's perfect, and she's a wonderful mother. She takes care of our son with all the love and care that he needs. The problem is me."

"Mr. Kazunori, do you by any chance drink or do drugs, maybe smoke?"

"I go out drinking a times. People tell me that I can get out of control when I'm drunk, but that doesn't stop me."

"Well that's one problem." The doctor grabbed a clipboard off his desk along with a pen and wrote something down. "Let's see...Did (f/n) know you had an anger problem, before you got married?"

"She knew, but she still loved me enough to stay. Knowing that something like that wasn't enough to scare her off, made me seriously happy. No other girl I have dated before has stayed with me for so long knowing how I act, they always leave me, calling me a 'monster' or saying that I'm 'crazy' and that I 'need help', but not her. I knew she was the one for me, so I asked for her hand in marriage and she happily said yes with that gorgeous smile of hers."

"The way you talk about your ex-wife (f/n), it sounds like you have a deep and undying love for her."

"You're not wrong there. But she's terrified of me now."

 _'I'm not surprised.'_ "Have you tried to patch things up with her?"

"N-no...not yet. It never works out."

"Alright, this is what I think we should do about your 'habits' Mr. Kazunori. I want you try, and I mean really **try** to tone down your drinking. I mean, if you really care about your family, then there's no other way, right. Come back to me at the end of the month, and we shall take care of the rest of your problems. Also, do not step foot near (f/n)'s house. You shouldn't go there when you're not 'healthy'. Being there will just escalate the problem to even more greater heights. But we can only start to rebuild your relationship with your child's mother, if you're serious about kicking your habit, alright?"

"Yeah. Thank you, Dr. Yoshino. If it's for them, I'll try." Renji stood up, getting ready to head out of the room.

"Oh, and Mr. Kazunori,"

"Yes?" Renji turned around to face the doctor.

"Try and relax your head for a while."

"...Yes."

"I said that, but I fucked up in the last week." Renji was sitting in his car with his head rested back on the headrest lazily. Half of his arm lazily hanging out the winded down car window. "Forgive me, (f/n). You really are the love of my life. No one—and I mean no one—understands me, like you do." Renji sighed softly to himself. His car was parked out side of the Anger Management Center. He opened the car door, and it took him a second before he could actually get out the car. He slammed the car door back shut and proceeded in going inside the building.

Once again, the place smelled like new furniture. It was weird smell because this building had been around for about 4 years now, why did it still smell like new furniture. Could they have possibly rented new furniture recently? Well, building smells were the least of Renji's worries. As Renji walked inside, he went to the front desk, where the usual lady was. "I'm here to see Dr, Yoshino." He explained once again to her.

"Ah, Mr. Kazunori, Dr. Yoshino is open right now, so you can just go right in. Do you remember which room he is in?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you." He bowed slightly in respect, and so did she. She watched as Renji disappeared into the hallway before talking with the next person after him. As Renji knocked on the door, he turned the knob and pushed the door open to where Dr. Yoshino was found sitting in his chair sipping his beverage out of a teacup. The aroma of freshly brewed coffee wrapped around Renji's nose as he stepped further into the room, so it was obvious of what he were drinking. He closed the door behind him and progressed in taking a seat.

"Good morning Mr. Kazunori. Care for some coffee?"

"No, thank you." Renji watched as the doctor sipped his coffee and reach back his hand to place it down on his desk. A small *thunk* noise followed after it was placed down.

"How are you feeling these days?" Asked Dr. Yoshino, that was sitting in a chair with his leg crossed over the next. A clipboard in his left hand and a pen in his right.

"...Fine." Renji answered with his usual stern voice. But the way he answered was more, calm.

"Have you been able to kick your habit?"

"Sort of..."

 _'Sort of? That must mean he gave in at the last moment. I'll give him props for trying though.'_ "What about your behavior? Have you been doing what I've been suggesting?" Renji kept quiet. He wrote something down again, then proceeded in speaking. "Mr. Kazunori, where are the places you have been to this past week?"

"..."

"...Did you go over to her house?" He asked, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward. When he asked that, Renji lowered his head and gave a somber look. His right hand fitting snug over the left, clenching the both in guilt. "I see." He put the clipboard and pen down and decided not to use them. "Tell me, what did you do when you went for your 'visit'. He emphasized. "Please, be specific if you could."

"2 days ago, I went to her place, when I was drunk. I kicked down the door again, cursed at her, tore off all her clothes, punched her in the face...then I raped her. Right on the kitchen floor...I raped her again." Renji looked like he was struggling as he confessed to the man. "Yujiro, came down from his nap and saw us in the kitchen. I didn't know how to play it off so I just...I just-!" Renji couldn't fill in the unknown words he was struggling to find. "He saw what I was doing to his mother, and tried to stop me, but then I turned on him and got rough with him..."

"Even though you said you've never hit Yujiro, what made you get rough with him?"

"I don't know! I'm a such a shitty father! Yet, he still manages to call me 'papa'...He's good kid and he'll grow up to be a great person, just like his beautiful mother."

"(f/n)... she was crying so hard, the whole time I did it to her. She plead and plead, but I wouldn't let up! I kicked her, said more hurtful words and then left her there."

 _'He really did fuck up...'_

"It's just—-When I want to go see her, I have good intentions, and I want to make our relationship better again! But every time I go up to the door, I just get so angry, because I'm reminded that she divorced me, and that she might not ever want to work it out! Every time she sees my face, she just starts to shake! Just knowing that I'm the one who put all that fear and terror into that gentle heart, makes me sick and I feel like dying. I've wanted to try suicide, but just when I'm a second away from ending it all, a flashing image of her just pops up, along with special moments that we've shared, and I chicken out."

Dr. Yoshino leaned back in his chair and crossed his leg over the other again. "Like you're life flashing before your eyes?"

"Yes! It's and endless loop and I can't stop!"

"Don't say you can't stop, because saying that will just keep the loop in play. If you really want to stop the endless cycle with her, then do the opposite of what you're doing."

"The opposite?"

"If you really want to win her back-"

"I do!"

"Then you'll have to start with kicking your drinking habit— **seriously this time**. Once you complete that, distance yourself away from her for a while. Help her out when she needs the help. If she feels you're going to be violent again, then back away. Show her you're no longer a threat to her or your son. Slowly, and I mean very slowly get closer to her. Instead of kicking, try knocking and ringing the doorbell. If she doesn't answer, then retreat. I suggest you ring or knock at most three time, but again, if she doesn't respond, then leave in peace. Do you really, and honestly love this woman?"

"So much." He huffed out in saying.

"Show her you want nothing but peace between the both of you, and I guarantee, she will open up her closed cage. Treat her like she's **the** most precious flower on this whole entire planet, because it's most likely that at this point and time, it will become very difficult for her to trust another man again, maybe even for the rest of her life." Doctor Yujiro's words caught onto Renji. He was right in so many ways. If he didn't make a change, neither would his current relationship with his family. He was the only person who could put a stop to this madness. "Well, it seems like time is up for this session, please come back next week. Same time.

"Thank you Dr. Yoshino." Yujiro stood up and bowed slightly towards the relaxed doctor. Renji went to the door and opened it, closing it right behind when he stepped out of the room. Renji walked all the way back out to the front desk and out the center's doors and into his car. As he sat down in the passenger seat, he winded down the window on his side, slipped his phone out his pocket and dialed the number to his secretary's phone.

"Hello? Takeshi, I'm not going to be able to come to work today, so please take care of everything for today."

"Wait, wh-" Before Takeshi was even able to ask a proper question, Renji hung up on him and closed is phone, slipping it back into his pocket. After inhaling and exhaling to try and calm himself, Renji placed his hand on the steering wheel, his foot on the accelerator and then sped off right away from the center.

Right after school, the kids flocked to their parents who arrived to pick them up and take them back home. Before you went out the door with Yujiro, you said goodbye to Sugawara, and went on your way. When you got to the car, you placed Yujiro in his car seat and placed all your stuff beside him in the empty space and drove off after you got in.

As soon as you got home, you tried to get dinner started. "Yujiro, go take a bath while I get dinner started, okay."

"Yes!" He rang out and ran up the stairs, careful not to trip over. Looking up at the clock to see the time, you thought it was better to make something simple for dinner. Taking out pots and ingredients, you decided to make a hot pot. You were able to makes and finish dinner without any interruptions, and by interruptions, you meant Renji. You sent Yujiro up to his room to wait for you, so that you could wash up the dishes. After that, you went up stairs and tucked him in, watching him fall fast asleep.

You walked back to the door and stooped, your hand reaching up to the switch. _'Why can't we have peaceful times like these everyday?'_ You thought as you flicked the switch down to shut of the light.


	5. Chapter 4

"Oniisan!" Shouted Yujiro as he jumped out of your arms with a big leap. As soon as his feet touched the concrete, he started running at full speed, then jumped into Kuroo's arms, just like he did the last time. His face screamed 'happy' as he saw Kuroo once again. Kuroo had also seemed happy to see him again.

"Not again." You groaned. "Yujiro!" You called out to him. You quickly shut the car door and started running after him with your bags in hand. Your breasts bouncing as you ran. The bags in your hands were flopping all over the place, until you bettered their potions on your shoulder and kept them in place with one hand.

"Morning Yujiro, (f/n)." Kuroo said as you finally caught up to him. You were bent over with your hands on your knees, trying to catch your breath. The bags on your arms were slacking off your shoulder. "Aren't you a little too young to be out of shape?"

"Be quiet." You looked up at him. "I'm in perfectly good shape, it's just that it's hard to run with bags in your hands." You explained.

"Uh huh." Kuroo placed Yujiro down on his feet and bent down his level, his hand coming up to his head to rub it. "Yujiro, you shouldn't leave your mothers side every time you see me. You shouldn't leave her side at all, it's dangerous and you could get taken away from her. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"Okay! I won't do it again!" Yujiro beamed up a smile to Kuroo, which made him smile back.

As you watched the both of them, you noticed that Kuroo didn't have his apron on again. _'He wasn't wearing his apron yesterday either.'_ Instead he was wearing the work clothes of a waiter. A red dress shirt with a black vest, tie and pants. "Hey, where's your apron?" You spoke out, interrupting them.

"Huh?" Kuroo looked up at you. He finally stood back up so that he could conversate with you properly.

"Your apron. I noticed yesterday as well, but your not wearing it, why? Did you get fired?"

"Why would getting 'fired' be the first thing that came to your mind?" Kuroo crossed his arms with an entertained smile.

"I don't know, maybe because you look like a slacker right off the bat."

"Ouch. Well, I'll have you know that I didn't get **fired**. I quit me job there. And I've heard lot's of women say they think my bed hair quite sexy."

 _'Sexy? Anything but 'sexy' is the word to describe that mess. It looks like there's a jungle sitting on his head.'_ You chuckled. "Why?"

 _'She laughed.'_ Kuroo took notice. "I wasn't making as much as I wanted there, so I got a new job."

"Where?"

"Are asking me so that you could watch me work when I'm not looking?" Kuroo stepped up to you, grinning his teeth off.

"No." You said bluntly. "I'm just curious is all. But I'm guessing it has something to do with the occupation of a waiter."

"Bingo. I work at the cafe down the street." Kuroo pointed with his thumb over to the medium sized brown building across the street with a fair amount of decorations on it. The banner had clocks around their name, "Timeless Roses". It was a shop that recently opened up 3 months ago. A rather upcoming popular shop that would catch the attention of pedestrians or people driving by. People would spread the word about how good the service, food and beverages, were.

"Timeless Roses? Ah, I've passed there lots of times, but I've never actually gone inside to have anything, since I'm mostly busy and stuff. Though I guess I could plan to go with my friends one day on the weekend."

"That's perfect then. Whenever you have the free time, you should stop by. I'll serve you whatever you'd like."

"No that's alright. Thank you for the invitation though." You briefly smiled as you took Yujiro's hand in yours. Just as you turn around with your back facing him, you looked back to say, "Have a nice day." And walked away with your son off to school.

 _'I just got rejected,'_ Kuroo raised his brows in surprise. _'That's a first.'_ Kuroo thought to himself as he watched you walk away. _'But that also means she's a keeper.'_ Kuroo couldn't help but smile to himself. "I want to be able to get you in my arms, and hold you as soon as possible, (f/n)."

"Bye Oniisan!" Yujiro turned to wave back at him, and Kuroo did indeed wave back. "Work hard!" He cheered him on.

"Thank you, you do the same." Kuroo couldn't help but smile at the energized youth.

"Kuroo-san! We're about to open soon!" A young girl wearing a similar attire to Kuroo's called out to him from the cafe. She waved out to him with half her body sticking out the door while the other half was inside the cafe.

"I'm coming." Kuroo looked out for any passing cars before jogging over towards his new workplace.

"Was that your girlfriend?" The smiling girl asked while opening the door wider for him to come inside. She backed up while Kuroo stepped forward so he could have enough room to walk around. "She's really pretty."

"No." He stated while going past the cashier's desk and into the back room. "But I hope one day she will be. She's acting cold to me right now, but I know she'll come around. It'll only be a matter of time before I get to call her mine."

"Hm~ If she doesn't," The girl followed right behind him until she got to cashier's desk. "Then you can date me, right~" She started to grin with her hands hidden behind her back as she called out to him through the door so he could hear.

"We'll see." Kuroo shrugged his shoulders as he called out back to her. Since then, the same scenario had been playing out. Kuroo greeted both you and Yujiro and tried to interact with you, but you just basically pushed him away. Sometimes he would even go so far as to walk you both to the door of the school. This went on for about a good 2 weeks. "You're looking lovely again this morning."

"Um...Thank you." _'Seriously what is wrong with him. He's creeping me out. Doesn't he have work or something to go to. Since the first time we met, this guy has been giving me nothing but compliments, nonstop, and now he's trying to get even closer to me by asking me personal questions. It's creepy. He's making me weary and I'm tired of seeing him.'_ You looked down at Yujiro, who was smiling while watching Kuroo talk to you. _'But Yujiro doesn't seem to feel that way when it comes to this guy. I think he's liking him even more every time he sees him.'_

"(f/n), do you want to go on a date with me this weekend? It'll be my treat." Kuroo jogged up to your car to greet both you and Yujiro. A smile plastered on his face as he saw you get out your car. "I know a great place where we can get some grub."

"No thank you." You declined sounding exhausted. You started walking away from both the car and him.

"How about next weekend?"

"No thank you, I'm not interested in dating right now or ever. I just want to focus on taking care of Yujiro and my job." _'Besides, it's not like I get any help in the first place.'_

 _'She's not interested in dating? Even though she's still so young, that's waste of he beauty.'_ "What about your phone number?"

As your hand reached out to push open the schools door you stopped. "What about it?" You turned back to him.

"May I have it?"

"No you may not."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to give it to you," Your eyebrows furrowed at him. Now **please** leave me alone!" You yelled at him and walked inside the school without another word. You left him standing outside stunned by your sudden tone of voice.

"Sensei~! Good morning!" The kids rushed up to you with big smiles and grins. You greeted the kids and then they made way for you so you could walk. Sugawara came up to you as well. "What's the matter (f/n)? The day just started and you're already tired?"

"I'll tell you at lunch time." You said while walking past the kids and to the hooks and grabbed your apron and slipped it on over your head.

"Alright." Once lunch time came, you were already sitting at the teachers lunch table alone and Sugawara walked up to you and sat beside you while setting his lunch down on the table beside yours. "So, what's the matter with you? Why do you look so tired?"

"Well, it's just that...That guy won't leave me alone." You sighed.

"What guy?" Sugawara unraveled the cloth tied around his lunch box, then opened up his lunchbox afterwards.

"The guy from the convenience store. You know that guy with the crazy hair, aka Yujiro's savior." You explained while opening up your lunch box. You gave thanks for your food and picked up your chopsticks to eat.

"Oh~ Him?"

"Yeah." You took in a bite of rice. "At first I didn't really mind him, but every time I get out of the car, he's just there, ready to greet us and talk up a storm. Yujiro doesn't seem to mind one bit though. Everyday it's either a compliment or a question about going on a date and stuff."

"Well if he's doing that, then doesn't that mean that he likes you."

"Even if that's the case-"

"Which it is." Sugawara interrupted to say.

"I don't want to get involved with him, or any other man for that matter. All men, are just...the worst. I don't trust them, I don't think I ever will. None of them have any good intentions, ever." The grim look on your face while you spoke.

"Hey, I'm a man too."

"Well, you're an exception Koushi, I obviously trust you. You're different from the rest of them."

"(f/n), not every single guy in the world is like 'him'. I won't let you ruin the rest of your youth and dating life all because of some guy who...y 'know." You kept silent and listened to him. "You shouldn't completely close off your heart. This is your chance to turn your life around, don't you think so? I see how he acts around Yujiro sometimes, he has good chemistry with kids. That's a plus. And, he's seems like he's really nice guy."

"He 'seems' that way, that doesn't exactly mean his is. I just don't really see the goodness in dating again. And even if I decided to do that, I have Yujiro to worry about, and my jo-"

"Stop using Yujiro and your job as an excuse to hide behind."

"..."

"(f/n), you're a beautiful young woman. You're going to waste your life away, not knowing what real love is, just because you're insecure about men. It's really is waste." Sugawara sighed. "I know tons of guys who would love to meet up with you too. At least say you'll try to warm up to him. And if you're not going to do it for you, at least do it for Yujiro."

"...Fine, but just a little." You used your index and thumb and closed a space between to show how little you would put in the effort.

"Atta girl."

At the end of the day, the parents came to pick their children up once again. For the first time, and unexpectedly Kuroo came to the kindergarten. _'What the heck! Why is he here?!'_ You looked over to Sugawara who in return shrugged his shoulders. "Um...what are you doing here?" You walked up to him but kept a good distance, fearing his answer.

 _'Why is she distancing herself away from me like that? Is she that creeped and weirded out by me? That's not good, she probably hates me now for being too clingy.'_ "I'm here to pick my nephew."

"You're nephew?!" Your eyes bulged out slightly. _'W-who could his nephew you be?'_ Just as you looked back, one kid—the last one to get picked up—started running towards him.

"Uncle Kuroo!" The small child, running at a face speed, spread open his arms wide so that he could get picked up. His bag jumping up and down with him.

"'Uncle?!'" Your head followed up along with the boy as he jumped into Kuroo's arms. Both you and Sugawara were surprised.

"Hey Takahiro." Kuroo scooped up your student up in his arms and sat him in his arms while his small arms wrapped around Kuroo's neck.

"You're Takahiro-kun's 'Uncle'?"

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you?" He joked.

"Of course not!"

"Sensei! Sensei! Come meet my uncle Kuroo!" Takahiro called out for you. You awkwardly stepped forward as Kuroo put out his open hand towards you to shake. You hesitated before reaching out your right hand to him to grasp. As your hand held his, he gave you a firm grasp along with a shake.

 _'Her hand is so soft and small. It's a perfect fit in mine.'_ "It's nice to meet you, sensei." Kuroo smirked. "Thank you so much for much taking care of Takahiro at school."

"Y-yes, Kuroo-san." _'So his name is Kuroo...Huh.'_

"Well, thanks again sensei. I'll see tomorrow." Both Kuroo and Takahiro waved to you, then Kuroo turned on his heel and left out the school doors.

"Well that was unexpected." Sugawara said as he grabbed onto his apron and pulled it over his head. He placed his apron on a hook and turned to get his things ready.

"Yes, it was." You took off your as well and placed it on the hook.

"Mama, is it time to go yet~?" A dragged out voice caught your attention. Yujiro came up to you with his jacket and bag on. You could tell from the drowsiness in his eyebrows that he was tired and wasn't able to stay up much longer. He was struggling alone just to keep his head up.

"O-Oh, yeah, let's go." You rushed to put on your coat and grab your bags. "See you tomorrow Koushi!" You waved to him and left the school. "Come on, let's get you home fast so that you can get some sleep." Once you got to the car, you placed Yujiro in his car seat and strapped him in. He immediately fell asleep. His head leaned over to the side and kept there the whole way home.

The next day Kuroo came up to you once again, "K-Kuroo-san...Good morning." But this time, he had something in his hand. It was a white box held together with a single, long blue string. He held it from the bottom of the box and came right up to you with a smile. "What is that?" You asked trying to get Yujiro out of the car.

"Good morning. This is a cake, for you." You held it out in front of you. "It's from the cafe. It's really good cake."

"A cake for me? But why?" You pulled Yujiro from out of his car seat and into your arms. He clung to you while he flashed Kuroo a smile.

"Well, it's more like an apology cake." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck while looking away from your you.

"An apology? What for?"

"For bothering you everyday."

"O-oh..."

"Yeah...I didn't mean to get you mad or anything, I just thought, 'Maybe if I try my best to get close to her, then she'll come around and change her mind about me,' basically. I wouldn't blame you if you thought I was a creep, but I just didn't want you to hate me so I brought this to you."

"U-um...thank you very much." _'I may think he's a bit creepy, but I don't_ _ **'hate'**_ _the guy.'_ "That's very sweet and thoughtful of you." You smiled earnestly at him.

"There we go, the smile I've been waiting to see for ages." He said. _'Good, it looks like she doesn't hate me after all.'_ Kuroo's heart now felt at ease.

"You-" You caught on and started to blush. "Thank you, again."

"Mama, you're all red!" Yujiro exclaimed as your flushed cheeks and slowly turning face caught his attention.

"Anyways, I want to start all over with you, if that's okay."

"Yes, that would be fine. I don't mind that at all."

"Then, how about we go to the amusement park tomorrow, the 3 of us together." Kuroo suggested.

"The 3 of us?" You cocked your head to the side in question to this '3'.

"Yeah. Me you and Yujiro. But if you're busy, then we can do it some other time."

"O-oh!" You looked at Yujiro who had stars in his eyes. "Well, I have to see if he wants to go. Yujiro, do you want to go to the amusement park with Kuroo-san?"

"Yes! I want to go! I want to go!"

"Well, if he wants to, then I'll go as well." You smiled at him. "I think it'll be nice to get out somewhere instead of being cooped up in the house all day. Plus, I hear tomorrow is going to be wonderful with sunny weather.

"Kuroo felt his eyes bulge out in excitement. A smile formed on his mouth as he started thinking about _'Yes! She wants to go!'_ "That's great! I'll pick you up at 9:00."

 _'How is going to pick me up if he doesn't even know my address.'_ "Kuroo-san, you don't know my address."

"That's right. Well, it's the perfect time to tell me now so I can learn the way and get there."

"How about, we meet you at there."

"Meeting is a good idea too." _'Damn, she saw right though me.'_

"Then, we'll see you tomorrow, Kuroo-san." You waved to him and so do Yujiro. Yujiro's wave was more of an excited one then a gentle on like yours. You then walked away with Yujiro to the school.

As Kuroo started to see you walk off, he got an idea. "Oh, I'll walk with you there, to the school." Kuroo jogged up to you and started walking beside you. You honestly couldn't help but crack a small smile on your lips.

"Thank you." You said to him. The same small smile was transferred onto Kuroo's lips.

"It's no problem." As you guys arrived to the school's doors, Kuroo opened them up for you so you wouldn't have to struggle. "Have a nice day."

"And to you as well." You stepped right on through as you said so. Kuroo then closed the door and left for work down the street.

"(f/n)-sensei~!" The kids ran up to you to greet you.

"Was that Kuroo-san just now?" Sugawara came up to you and asked with his hand propped finely on his hip.

"Hm? Oh, yes." You answered his question.

"What did he want? Did Takahiro forget something?"

"No, he just walked us to the door."

"What's that?" Sugawara pointed to the small white box with the blue string tied around it. "Is that a cake?"

"Oh this?" You held it up. "It is. He gave it to me as an apology."

"An apology? For what?"

"For bothering me every day. He must have figured out that I was annoyed, especially with the way I kind of lashed out at him. You looked down feeling a bit guilty in your action. "He said he wanted to start over with me."

"Sensei, is that cake?!"

"Did you buy it for us!?" The kids started getting curious about the cake. "Can we have some?"

"Hey, hey, don't be greedy about the cake now." Sugawara told them.

"Sorry." They apologized to you.

"It's alright." You crouched down to their level with a smile. "Why don't we share the cake after lunch time? How does that sound?" The kids cheered happily and that made you laugh. Right at lunch time, the kids started to eat, eagerly waiting for the cake that was to be shared among them and you and Sugawara. "Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you, he asked me out this morning." You popped a piece of food in your mouth with your chopsticks.

After you saying so, Sugawara paused in the action of about to place another piece of rice in his mouth. "He what!?" He turned to you. "How could you just **'forget'** to tell me something like that? What did he say?" What did **you** say?

"It's not like it's that important."

"Of course it is!"

"Well, he asked me, if we would like to go to the amusement park with him tomorrow, and I said yes."

"Wait, 'we'? Whose 'we'?"

"'We' as in me, Yujiro and him." You continued to eat after explaining it to him.

Sugawara just sighed. _'I knew it. No wonder she said it wasn't that important. Well, at least she said 'yes' to the guy.'_ "I'm glad you decided to give him a chance."

"It's just a friendly outing. It's nothing special to get so worked up about."

"I guess so. Well, I hope you bo-" Sugawara caught himself for correction. "You **three** , have fun."

"Thank you. Ah, maybe you could come with us."

"(f/n), that would be wrong for so many reasons. Just go with amount you have now, you don't need anyone else to interrupt."

"Really? Well, it didn't hurt to ask." But to be honest, you really asked him to come, because you were unsure about this whole thing.


	6. Chapter 5

"Mama! Mama!" The sounds of a small and loud voice was becoming more clear and clear as you started to wake from your sleep. You had grumbled a bit as the feeling of small hands gripping on your sheets and shaking your body back and forth was felt. As you fought hard to open up your heavy eyelids, a blurry vision was all you could see for a few seconds, until you actually focused on who was in front of you.

"Mm...Yujiro?" You looked up and saw your son all dressed up with a bright smile as his accessory. "Eh? Did you dress yourself?" You sat up, feeling a bit more sober than a minute ago. Your eyes were a bit wider as well. "Such a big boy I have already." You smiled. Yujiro in return grinned at the feeling of such a high praise.

 _'He must be so excited if he attempted to dress himself like this.'_ Yujiro hoped off your bed and backed up so you could get up. You pulled the covers off your body and swung your body over to the edge of the bed to where your legs would dangle a few inches from the floor. "Why don't we go downstairs together so I can cook us up some breakfast?"

"Yes!" You giggled and took hold of Yujiro's little hand as you stood up from the bed. Since you already had pajamas on, you didn't have to worry about putting on a robe. You both walked side by side down the stairs, but it was a little hard to walk together since Yujiro was much shorter than you. When you got to the kitchen, you pulled back the chair for Yujiro; he climbed up and sat the table patiently until breakfast was ready. Afterwards, you immediately went to fridge and took out some ingredients to do an omelet. "Mama, aren't you excited to go the amusement park with Oniisan! I can't wait!"

"Mm...Neither can I." You sweat dropped awkwardly.

Right after breakfast, you went back upstairs to go choose something to put on. You were actually having a hard time deciding what to where for this. _'Well the weather is nice out, so I guess it's safe to go with my carpi's with my white tank top.'_ You put on your clothes and then stood in front of your dresser, where another and wider mirror was placed. Your hands were roaming your body, somewhat checking if your clothes were looking good on you. _'But what about jewelry?'_ You went to your small jewelry box that held your necklaces and bracelets in it. _'I don't think I should put on any bracelets on...maybe a necklace will do. This one should go with the outfit.'_ You took up necklace that had only one charm on it, pretty much plain, and held it up to your neck. _'Something simple, without trying to be too stylish, right?'_

After you were thinking about it, the thought of you just thinking so hard about this whole thing caught your attention. "Ugh! Why am I thinking so hard about this? I'm acting like it's a date with just the two of us." You sighed dramatically with a tint of blush showing on your cheeks. Your eyes followed up to the mirror again and you saw the color of you cheeks. "It's not even a real **date** ; it's just a little outing for **three** , so why am I getting so worked up?" You rolled your eyes and started to fix your hair. But, it was kind of obvious that you were nervous about this 'outing'. You haven't gone on a date since you met Renji, which was a while back. All of a sudden, your phone buzzed and played a small ringtone. You were being messaged. When you reached over to grab it, you went to messages and noticed that it was from Sugawara. When you got to the message, it said,

'(f/n), tell me how the date went after you get back ;D.'

"Jeez..."

After you finished dressing, you took Yujiro from his rooms and went downstairs where you both slipped on your shoes and went out the door. Instead of taking the car like you usually do to go somewhere; you had a plan to take the bus to the amusement park. It was a nice change of pace, plus you would be saving gas. Yujiro had no qualms about it, and held your hand the whole time until you got there.

When you both arrived, there was a man with black bed hair standing at the entrance of the park.

"Oniisan!" When you two were close enough to him, Yujiro let go off your hand and took off, running towards Kuroo. You walked the rest of the distance until you met up with them both. You couldn't help but crack a smile at Yujiro's excitement to see him.

"Good morning (f/n)." You said to him. After his greeting to Yujiro, he looked at you and his eyes widened up a bit. _'Is she really a single mother?'_ Kuroo blushed when he saw you. _'Damn...She doesn't even look like a mom. She doesn't even look like she's in her twenties. She looks like she's still in high school, especially with that small body of hers.'_

"Good morning to you as well." You said to him in response. "Were you waiting long for us?" _'Wow, he actually looks good.'_ You blushed a tiny bit.

"No, I sort of just got here like...5 minutes ago..." You could see it in his eyes that he couldn't stop staring at you. His eyes never wavering from your person, once. It was like, even though he usually saw you in casual wear, today, you were just like so different, in a good way. Was it because it wasn't a normal school day? Was it because you guys were out together? Or was it because you were just that beautiful.

"I see, that's good then. Shall we go in then?"

"Yeah, let's go in."

"Let's go on the rides!" Yujiro started tugged on Kuroo's hand, as he tried to make him run with him. "Lots of them!"

"Well, we can't go on all the rides." You started to say and made him stop in his tracks. "You have to be a certain height and age to get to some of them."

"Oh, okay!" Even though that seemed to disappoint him a bit, Yujiro still seemed to have a smile on his face.

"Yujiro, do you want to go on the merry-go-round?" Kuroo asked from still behind him. Yujiro turned to show Kuroo his smiling face. "I guess that's a yes then, come one."

Yujiro balled up his fists and crouched, somewhat like a victory stance. "Yes!" This time, Kuroo was the one in lead, well sort of, since Yujiro was short, Kuroo had to adjust by having Yujiro walk beside him. You were walking behind the two, with a bit of a surprised look on your face.

 _'They really do have good chemistry together._ ' You thought. ' _They almost look like father and son in a way.'_

"(f/n)," Kuroo stopped and turned around, along with Yujiro, to look at you. "If you don't walk up, we're going to end up leaving you behind."

"Hurry mommy!" Yujiro called you over with his waving hand and his cheerful voice.

"Oh, alright." You smiled and started to jog of to them. Once all three of you were side by side, you all started to walk to the merry-go-round. Once you got there, Yujiro couldn't stop jumping until he actually got onto one of the statue rides. Yujiro had gotten on the ride with the blue horse.

Every time Yujiro came around, he would take one hand off the reins and wave with it over to you two. "Mama! Oniisan! Look here!"

"Keep both of your hands on the reins, it's dangerous!" You told him, but managed to smile and wave afterwards." Yujiro quickly paced his other hand back on the ride and continued to pass by.

When Yujiro came back around, Kuroo called to him. "Yujiro, look over here!" Kuroo had actually slipped a camera out of his back pocket and held it up to his face with a stance that signaled he was about to take a picture. Yujiro turned to look at Kuroo and then started to grin, taking his hand off the rein again. Kuroo took about 3 pictures and watched him go by once again. "(f/n), look." Kuroo reached over to tap your shoulder. When he did, you flinched at his sudden touch and took a step back. _'?'_

Your heart started to speed up past its normal rate. When you looked to your left, you saw Kuroo with a camera in hand and a surprised look on his features. _'He has such large hands, I thought he was..._ ' "Y-yes?" You turned your whole body to face him. _'Well, he is almost the same height as Renji, and he has a really good physique.'_ You sized Kuroo up and down. From top to bottom and side to side, your eyes roamed about. _'Ugh! What am I thinking!?'_ You blushed in secret.

Kuroo could actually see you trembling a bit as you faced him. _'What was that all about? She's probably a jumpy person when she gets touched like that, so suddenly. I guess that's understandable, but she's shaking.'_ "Uh, look these pictures of Yujiro I just took."

"Pictures?" You stepped closer to him and leaned the top half of your body over into his space so that you could get a look at the pictures he claimed to take. While leaned over, a certain scent was finding its way around your nose and into your nostrils. Your eyes widened up a bit. _'I-is that him?!'_

"See, doesn't it look good. He looks like he's smiling more in this one." Kuroo pressed the arrow shaped button on the side of the camera, which went back to a previous picture of Yujiro, and he pointed on it.

 _'He smells...so good!'_ You found your cheeks turning pink at the rare scent. _'Either he had some ridiculously nice cologne, or I haven't noticed his scent before.'_ The weird part about this whole thing was that you couldn't help but keep sniffing him. You felt like such a creep. "Y-yeah, I like that one has well." You agreed, trying not to be silent for too long. "Wow, the pictures really did come out good though, even though he was moving and such."

"Yeah, this camera is really good. Even when people or objects are moving, it can still capture a great shot. I brought it along with me, because I know this day is going to be that I never ever want to forget," Kuroo turned his head to look at you. You could feel the soft pressure of his eyes on you, and decided to return the gesture. "Especially since it's with you." Kuroo had told you with such sincerity, not only with his mouth, but you could see it within the look of his eyes.

"!" That light shade of pink had gotten darker, and started to expand more on your cheeks.

"And with Yujiro as well of course." He said with a smile and directed his eyes back at the camera.

You were honestly hoping it was the 'cologne' that was making your heart speed up, the way it was. _'Is he serious about what he said?'_ As soon as you finished your thought, you heard Yujiro calling you from the ride. When you looked up, you saw that the ride had been stopped, and that the man was unbuckling Yujiro from the horse so that he could then again be reunited with you. When Yujiro was unbuckled, he was lifted down from the horse and onto the ground. Yujiro started to run towards you. His little arms tried to wrap around both of your legs. "Did you have fun?" You asked him while crouching down to his level.

"Mm! Let's go on more rides! Oniisan, choose the next one!" Yujiro looked up and over to Kuroo, who was already looking down at him.

"Alright, let's go on," Kuroo took a moment to look around. "That one over there." He pointed to another ride that Yujiro could go on. Actually it was one that you all could go on.

"Let's go, let's go!" Yujiro's excitement was undying.

"Come on (f/n)," Kuroo slipped his camera back into his back pocket and stretched out his right hand to you. "Let's go."

With a very noticeable smile on your face, took his hand. 'I guess he's not so bad after all. And I'm not as nervous as I was before.' "Yeah." You said to him, and let him lead the way.

After you went on that ride, each of you took turns choosing different rides for you all to go on, games to play and so on. Kuroo even won Yujiro a stuffed toy, which took the form of a dragon. He was really happy about that. You could honestly say it was the best fun you had ever had in a long time. Both you and Yujiro were having a great time, and it was all thanks to Kuroo, who in return was having a great time as well. But after all those rides, you guys eventually had gotten hungry and searched for a booth to get something to eat.

"Should we go get something to eat now?" Your arms went up so you could stretch and release the small built up tension in your body from the rides. When Kuroo looked over you, he saw a genuine smile on your face and couldn't help but open his mouth to you.

"You look like you're having fun." He noted.

"Hm?" You turned to him while gently throwing your arms down. "Yeah, I really am." Your smile widened. "It's the most fun I've had in a while."

Kuroo found himself catching your infectious smile. "Glad to hear it then." _'She really does have a pretty smile.'_ Kuroo could feel the beating of his heart picking up. _'Makes me feel good that I'm the one who's making her do it too.'_ "Why don't I treat everyone to lunch."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that." You waved your hands in front of you to tell him he needn't bother.

"It's fine. It's the least I can do, since you **did** accept my invitation. Just let me treat you both."

"...Fine, but I want to pay you back."

"You don't have to do that, (f/n)."

"But I'd feel really guilty."

 _'She'd feel guilty? Well if that's the case...'_ "Do you really want to pay me back?"

"I do!"

"Then what about a kiss?"

"Eh? A kiss!? Why? But Yujiro is- I can't do something like that!"

"Don't worry, I was kidding. Hopefully, we can do something like that on our next date."

"Our next date!?" Your cheeks blew up in a light pink.

"Yeah, if you'll allow me to take you on another one."

"I-I don't know. I don't think I should...but, I then again, I think I really want to go on another date..."

"Really?"

"Yes."

 _'I can't believe she wants to go on another date._ ' "So, in exchange for paying for our food, why don't you give me your number, so I can call you."

"Alright. But not now."

"Not now?"

"Yeah, we still have more fun things to do before we leave. So, why don't we go and get that food now." You pointed to a nearby cart that sold octopus balls.

"Sure." Kuroo smiled and followed you over to the cart. Yujiro, with his little feet tagged along behind you two. When you got to the cart, Kuroo ordered two separate bowels. One for him and the other for you and Yujiro to share.

"Thank you Oniisan!" Yujiro exclaimed as he chewed on the octopus ball.

"No problem." Kuroo took one of his hands from holding the bowl, and used it to reach down and ruffle Yujiro's hair.

After you all finished eating, you went back and rode some of the rides twice again and until the sun started to set.

"Well, I think we should be getting home now." You said, lifting Yujiro's small and half heavy body up and into your hands. Since today was practically fun filled, Yujiro eventually had gotten weary and tired himself out. You knew you were going to have to hurry back home because Yujiro's lead-like body wasn't going to agree with your shoulder for much longer.

"Really? Well, I guess we can't do much more, especially since Yujiro is K.O. Alright, how about I walk you to your car?"

"Oh no, that's alright, I didn't take my car with me today. I thought it was too nice of a day to use my car, plus it would have been a waste of gas."

"I see, well why don't I drive you to the bus stop."

"'Drive'? You have a car?"

"Is that such a surprise?"

"Actually yes, it is."

"Hand him over." Without a moment's notice, Kuroo took Yujiro out of your hand and started walking away.

"Hey!" You quickly followed up behind him.

"As a matter of fact, why don't I just drive you home?"

"..." His suggestion to drive you home was a bit too much for you. You didn't know whether you should tell him, or just have him drop you off at the bus stop as planned. You looked down at your feet, before looking at him again. "Fine."

"Really?" Kuroo seemed a bit surprised at your answer.

"Yes."

"Wow, I guess you're really warming up to me now, huh. I promise I won't come over uninvited, unless you want or need something from me."

"Really?" You asked.

"Yup. I wouldn't want to push you away like the first time, because I really like you."

"!" You took a brief pause for a moment, and then sped up at a ridiculous rate. _'H-he 'likes' me?! He_ _ **likes**_ _me!? Like,_ _ **likes**_ _me_ _ **, likes**_ _me!?'_ "Y-you like me?"

"Yeah, I do. Since the first day we met. Even though you're such a small thing, you're amazingly strong. Being a single mom is no easy thing. But watching you, and seeing you go about it, is more interesting then you'd think. "

"Um...I-" The bright color of your cheeks was no way near close to dulling over.

"Listen to me; I don't expect you to reply or feel the same way about me right away. I want you to wait until you feel the same way about me. I don't know how long that'll take, but I guess it doesn't matter because I'm never going to stop feeling this way about you."

You were completely silent. You couldn't really think of anything to say to this. All you were worried about was him hearing the loud thumping organ that lay right behind your left ribcage.

"Alright, let's you get you and this little one home."

"Yes." Kuroo continued on his way out the park, with you trailing silently behind him, until he found his car. When you looked up, your eyes widened up yet again. The pure white color that covered the car's body, with black tinted windows and sweet tire rims. _'Wow, such a nice car.'_ "You have a really nice car." You spoke up to say. Your eyes couldn't help but roam over the nicely done car.

"Oh, thanks." Kuroo said while opening the back door of the car. He stuck his whole top half through the car to place Yujiro in the car seat he had and strapped him in securely. Kuroo then backed up and closed the door. He shifted over to open up the passenger seat for you. "Here, get in."

"Thank you." You walked up to the door, and swung your body inside the seat. You tucked your leg in and let Kuroo close the door. Your eyes followed him as he went over to get in the car. When he opened the door, you looked away from him, and continued to look out the window. You hugged the prized stuff animal that Kuroo had won for Yujiro. As soon as the car door closed, Kuroo drove off. As Kuroo was driving, you gave him direction on where to take turns, and such until you got to your house. "So this is where you live." Kuroo looked out the window at your house. "It's nice."

"Thank you." You said, opening the car door and stepping out. You went to the back door and opened it up, went in to unbuckle Yujiro. As you reached out and scooped him up in your arms, he groaned a little bit with a bit of a shift, and fell right back to sleep. Kuroo got out of the car with you and walked you up to your door. "Thank you for today, Kuroo-san. It was really fun, for the both of us." You took your keys out your back pocket and shoved them in the keyhole of the door.

"I'm glad you **both** enjoyed yourselves."

"Well, goodnight." You waved to him and pushed open the door.

"Goodnight, sleep tight." The door finally closed and Kuroo walked away. When he got back to the car, he realized something. Something really important. _'She forgot to give me her number!'_ Just when he put his hand on the door handle, to get out the car again, he took a glance at a small piece of paper that had writing on it. When he moved closer to it, he picked it up and his eyes widened. The piece of paper read:

'It's fine if you call me anytime, I don't mind: xxx-xxx-xxxx'

"I get the feeling she's really warming up to me know." Kuroo smirked and sat back in the seat. Kuroo turned the key that was in the ignition and started to back up out of the parking spot. Just when Kuroo was about to drive away, he glanced up at the rearview mirror and saw a car coming. It looked like it was slowing down to your house. When it did, Kuroo got suspicious. He saw the car door open and out stepped a man. In the man's hand was a bouquet of flowers. He closed the car door back and then started walking up to your door. Kuroo's eyes followed the man, trying to look closely at his profile.

"Wait, that guy...he looks like that guy who came to pick Yujiro up that day. Yujiro's dad?" _'What the hell is going on?'_ "...I better get out of here." Kuroo pulled out of the spot and drove off.


	7. Chapter 6

"Hm?" Renji turned his head around to see a car pulling out of its spot. He shrugged it off, not giving it much thought. Renji faced the door again and inhaled, then exhaled one big sigh. As he stepped up to the door, he reached over to the door bell that was dimly lighted in white. His index finger pressed the dim bell and from the outside he could hear the echo of the *Ding-dong*. You, thinking it was Kuroo for some reason, came walking over to the door and reached out to its knob. With your hand placed on the doorknob, you turned the clip with your other hand and pulled back the door. As soon as you opened it, you were faced to face with a bouquet of flower. They were white carnations, your favorite flower along with color. [Can choose different flower/color]. The only person who knew what your favorite color and flower was, was...

"Renji!" When you looked up, you saw a handsomely groomed Renji with a deep red spread across his cheeks. His eyes were averting your as well. How could you be so careless as to open the door like that without checking first? But it wasn't really your fault. Renji hadn't shown his face at your place in almost a month, so of course you would let your guard down. You starred up at him with terror show brightly in your eyes. _'His cheeks are red. I-is he drunk again?'_ You couldn't speak.

"Hey, (f/n)..." He scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "I-Uh...I brought you your favorite flowers. Carnations."

"Why are you...here...? Everything was just fine...up until now." You mumbled. You could feel the tears starting to well up in your sockets once again. The past memories of his visits started to flow up within your head. Your words stung Renji a bit, but it was completely understandable. "Please go home!" Two wet streaks started to stream down on either sides of your face. He looked so intimidating and serious and stern, it was scaring you.

"I will, but not without saying this first."

"What are talking about? Say what?" You trembled out.

"I...I'm getting help."

"Eh?"

"I'm getting help. I've been going to anger management sessions, and it's helping me, alot."

"Anger management? You're lying! You just beat up on and raped me not even a month ago!" You shouted out out in trying to identify his lie.

"I know! That night was just a moment of weakness." With his loud booming voice echoing in your ears, you flinched. When he saw you do so, he calmed himself down. "Sorry I scared you."

"Why? Why are you doing this now? What are you trying to do? You don't show up for about a month, and then you just pop up out of nowhere with my favorite flowers in your hands, saying that you're getting help!? What are you up to Renji!"

"I'm trying to atone for what I've done in the past. I'm trying to make things better between us. I don't want to be kept away from my son nor you for that matter."

"'Make things better'? How are **you** going to 'make thing better' between us? Renji, there is no more 'us'. You threw away 'us' the moment you attacked me. You knew what you were doing."

"I did, you're right." Renji sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say that but I was prepared for it as well. It hurts, but this heartbreak is nothing compared to what I've put you through. I just don't want what I've been doing to you to be like that forever. I'm tired of treating you like crap, especially when you're far from it."

"...Is that all? If so, I'd like you to leave now." You mumbled while looking down at your feet. You were scared for his reply.

"It's not all I wanted to tell you, but it is better if I go now. Here, the flowers." Renji handed you the flowers and you hesitated in reaching out to them, but eventually ended up taking them. "I'll see you around." Renji gave a slight wave to you and backed up out of the door way. He then turned around and started walking off towards his car.

With the door still left open, you started to push it in, but then got closer to watch him leave. Through a medium crack in the door, you saw Renji get in his car and a few seconds later, drive off. As soon as you confirmed that his car was gone and out of sight, you closed the door and locked up. You turned around with your back facing the door and slumped against it. "What the hell was that all about?" You asked yourself with a slight mumble.

As the weekend finished off with no problems, it was time for school again.

"(f/n)~" Sugawara came sneaking up close from behind, as soon as you slipped your apron on over your head. "How was the date?" He whispered with a grin.

"O-oh, it was fine." _'Damn it. I thought he would have forgotten about it already.'_

"It was fine?"

"Mm. Fine. Yujiro had a wonderful time as well. He got to ride a lot of rides and even got a stuffed animal from Kuroo-san."

"So you went to the amusement park, huh. But, I'm more worried about if you had a good time or not. Did you?"

"...Mm. I-I did." You looked away, blushing.

"Hm~ So what happened?" With his hands on wither sides of his hips, he leaned over to get a better hear.

"W-we'll discuss it at lunch, Koushi." You pointed over to the rug that the kids were slowly gathering up on. "It's circle time." You slowly backed away from Sugawara with a nervous smile attached to your face. You had a feeling he was going to bombard you with lots of questions come lunch time.

As soon as lunch time came you were over by the teachers cubbies, taking out your lunch so that you could eat. You slipped it out of your bag and turned around to go over to the table. But right then and there, Sugawara was coming towards you at an immense speed. Before you could even have time to react, Sugawara grabbed up your arm and pulled you over to your table.

Sugawara sat you down and went around in front of you to take a seat. With his hands clasped together, and his eyes focused on you, it seemed like he didn't care about his lunch. "Alright Ms. (f/n). Spill it. What happened at the amusement park?"

"N-nothing much."

"Even though it's not that much, something still happened, so tell. I'm guessing by the blush on your cheeks that...he kissed you!"

"N-no!" _'Even though he was planning to do just that.'_ "I ended up giving him my number."

"You did?! Way to go (f/n)!"

"But then, right after I got home, Renji showed up. He gave me flowers and said that he wanted to make things right between us."

"Yujiro's father?" Sugawara stopped smiling. "*sigh*" He sighed. He unraveled the cloth from the lunchbox and took the top off it. "(f/n), let's not talk about him, okay. We don't need to talk about someone from the past. I just want you to focus on your new future."

"...Alright." You looked down at your un-opened lunch box.

"Hey, what's with that face? You should be happy for yourself."

"Mm."

Later on after school every child had went on home with their parents already. The only ones who were left in the building were you, Yujiro and Sugawara. Being that the kids had a little too much energy today during play time, the room's floor was flooded with all sorts of toys and craft tools. Stuffed animals, cars, dollies, etc. Besides the point, both teachers were left with the job of cleaning up their messy mess.

"Wow, the kids really know how to play." You stated while bending down and picking up a long and red car toy with its little racer inside with your right hand. There was already a whole bunch of toys in your hand; toys that you had previously picked up.

"Don't they." Sugawara said, while walking over to the big toy chest they had in the back of the classroom. He went to chest to go and put down the toys that were filling his arms. But that's a good thing though. Means they're not bored with us."

You chuckled. "You're right. It would be really awkward if they just sat there practically lifeless, like zombies."

Sugawara laughed at the thought of their faces all drained of emotions. "Yeah, that would be-" Right in the middle of Sugawara's sentence, his phone that was laid inside his pocket went off with a buzz. "Hm? A message?" Sugawara looked back behind him and saw the vibration on his left cheek. Since his hands were free, Sugawara was able to reach back with his left hand and grab his phone. The sender's ID read:

大地

"Daichi?" Sugawara mumbled with a questionable look.

"Did you say something Koushi?" You called from the front of the room.

"Ah, no." His eyes widened when he opened the text and read it. Before his eyes, were words that simply stated:

"I'm coming to pick you up soon, so wait for me. "

"He's coming here? Now?! But why?!"

"Who's coming?"

"(f/n)!" You stood up right behind Sugawara. Your head was just a few centimeters from resting on his shoulder. You're eyes were peering down over his shoulder and into his text message, trying to read. Sugawara immediately moved away from you and hid his phone behind his back so that you wouldn't be able to read anything.

"N-no one is coming." Sugawara tried to laugh it off.

"Hm?" You cocked your head to your side in question of his behavior.

"It's nothing, really." Sugawara tried to smile with a small chuckle, trying to kill off your suspicion. After a little pause between you two, Sugawara turned back around and held his phone up close to his face, while his thumbs were speeding away on the keyboard to text him back. _'Don't come here!'_ But just as Sugawara was about to send the text, his phone buzzed once again. It was another text message.

"I'm really close to the school. I'll be there in about a minute. "

"'A minute'!?" Sugawara's eyes nearly popped out his head at the read of the knew message.

"'A minute'?" You repeated in question to his out burst.

"E-eh? I-it's nothing." Sugawara was sweating; hard. "(f/n), why don't you and Yujiro go on home. I'll finish up the cleaning here."

"Why all of a sudden? Is there something wrong? You're sweating a lot Koushi."

"Am I?" Sugawara tried to laugh off the awkwardness again, but failed. Just then the sound of the door being knocked on filled both of your ears. Sugawara's eyes opened up wider as he moved his head to the side so that he could see the person knocking on it. The door was glass, so you could see immediately who it was with just a glance. Your eyes followed Sugawara's head and in return looked behind you to see who it was. _'He's here!'_

"Hm? I wonder who that is. A handsome young man with short dark hair and looked about the same age as you and Sugawara stood up at the door. He was also about the same height as Renji. _'Wow he's handsome, now that I look at him properly.'_ "There's no one left to pick up, so I wonder what he could be here for." You turned your body around full and started walking away to the door to open up for the person.

"(f/n), there's something I have to tell you before you open that door!" Sugawara reached his hands out is if he was trying to pull you back without actually touching you.

"What do you mean?" You asked while still walking. When you stood right in front of the door, your hand reached out to the knob and turn it, opening it and letting the handsome man in.

"Good evening." He said with a smile.

"G-good evening." You couldn't help but blush at his manners. It was natural to say something like that. It was said to you everyday by the mothers and fathers that came to the school at the end of the school day. But it was just different when he said it. _'He's practically as tall as Renji.'_

"Is Sugawara Koushi still here, at work."

"Koushi?" You looked behind you at the grey haired man. "Um, yes he's right over there, behind me." You pointed. When you stepped back to actually let him in the classroom, he looked behind you and saw the saw Sugawara that he was mentioning to you. "Suga."

"D-Daichi, what are you doing here?" Sugawara started walking from the back up to the front to meet up with you two.

"I finished work early and I though it would be okay to pick you up so we could head over to my place." He replied. "I hope that's okay."

"Sorry to interrupt, but Koushi, who is this?" You asked him.

"(f/n), we need to ta-"

"(f/n)? So **you're** (f/n)!" The man named Daichi turned around to face you with his hand out for you to shake. "I've heard a lot about you from Suga, it's nice to finally meet you."

"You've... **heard** about me? But..." You were so confused, but slowly extended out your hand towards him so that your hands would meet and firmly shake.

"Suga didn't tell you?"

 _'Tell me what?'_ You just kept looking up at him.

"It's nice to meet you (f/n). I'm Sawamura Daichi, Suga's lover."

"H-hey!" Sugawara hurriedly reached up to cover his mouth before he said anything else, but it was too late. You had already heard. Blush was dusted across his face as he realized he was too late.

Everything came to a complete pause and everything was silent. "Huh?" You blinked. "Hah?!" Your eyes bulged out with slightly creased eyebrows.

 _'Does she hates gay's?'_ Daichi thought to himself while his hand was still in contact with yours. The smile wiped off from his face and he looked down at you with unease.

"I was afraid of this." Sugawara sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me you got a new boyfriend!" You let go of Daichi's hand and walked up to Sugawara. You caught him by the collar and started to shake him.

 _''New'?'_ He questioned.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me. I was trying to find a good time to tell you. I also wanted to find a good time for you both to meet, but he just ruined everything."

 _'There is one thing I forgot to mention about my co-worker and also best friend Sugawara. He's bisexual. I didn't find out until my 4 month of working here. When he told me he went both ways, I wasn't really shocked about it. I mean, it's not like he_ _ **looked**_ _that way, but it was like a normal feeling when he told me. I actually felt a bit excited about having a friend that liked both guys and girls, since I'd never had one before, nor met one for that matter.'_ "I can't believe you Koushi."

"Wait, (f/n), you don't mind our relationship?" Daichi spoke up with a question.

"Huh? Why would I?" You turned your head to look at him. "The only thing I'm shocked about is that this guy kept me in the dark about your relationship." You let go of Sugawara and placed your hands on your hips.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

"*Sigh* You better not. Jeez, and I here I thought we were supposed to let each other know about how were doing in our relationships." Sugawara weakly smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Daichi-san." You turned to Daichi and bowed slightly in respect.

"You as well."

"Well, the place seems to be all cleaned up now," You said while turning back to look at the whole room. "I guess that means we can go home now."

You exhaled and then took off your apron. You went over to the hooks and hung it up. Then you went over to Yujiro who was sitting and sleeping soundly at one of the tables. His little arms helped to support his head as he had it down. His left cheek was squished up against his forearms as his body moved up and down in the seat. He had already had his jacket and bag on, so all you had to do was pick him and go through the door. "Come on, let's go home. I'll see you tomorrow, Koushi." You turned partly to wave at him and Daichi both. "Please take good care of him, okay." You gave a brief smile and turned around to make your exit.

"Bye (f/n)." Koushi waved. All who were left behind in the classroom, were Sugawara himself and his beloved lover Daichi. "Come one, let's go to your place." He said walking away from Daichi to get hi things together. But little did Daichi know, there was blush powdered on Sugawara's cheeks.

"Sure." He smiled and waited until Sugawara was ready to go.

The next morning when you got to school, Kuroo was outside waiting by the doors. He was leaned up against the school itself with his arms crossed and his head down, most likely due to him looking at the concrete. From afar he looked sort of like a creep, but when you got closer to him you could see that something looked like it was troubling him. It had you concerned.

"Kuroo-san?" You called him as you stopped right in front of him. When Kuroo looked up, you were a surprised; there were bags under his eyes with the shadowing of black circles under giving off a restless impression. "Are you alright? Did you even get any sleep last night?"

Kuroo just looked out of it. "No, I couldn't really get to sleep last night, or the night before; something was troubling me the whole time."

"Um—Yujiro, why don't you go inside and wait for mommy. I'll be in right after I finished talking to Kuroo-san."

"Okay! See you later Oniisan, feel better!" When Kuroo managed to give your son a smile back, Yujiro returned the gesture with an even bigger one. You opened the door for Yujiro and he walked inside to meet everyone before you.

Once Yujiro was gone, it was just you two alone. Your smile disappeared and you looked at him once again. "What's wrong?" Your tone sounding concerned. "Tell me."

Kuroo's smile had dispersed as well. "It's about the evening after our date."

 _'So it was supposed to be a date after all.'_ You thought. "Did you not see the my number? Should I write it for you again?" You asked. As you went in your bag to get out a piece of paper and pen, Kuroo reached out his hand to grab your arm and stop you.

"No, it's not about the number; I got it."

"So what's the matter?"

Kuroo let of your arm. "Before I pulled out the driveway to go home, there was this car that pulled up to your house, and do you know who was in it? Yujiro's dad."

"Renji...?" You were slightly confused, _'How does he know Renji?'_ Until it clicked in your head. They had met the same day that you weren't there. "But...what about him."

' _Does she really not get it?'_ "Listen to me (f/n), I really like you and nowhere near as 'just friends', I mean what I say when I say that too." You couldn't help but find yourself blushing at his words. "And it's not just you that I like, I like Yujiro as well as if he were my own kid." Kuroo leaned off the wall and took 2 steps closer to you. "But if you are, then I want you to tell me...Are you still seeing Yujiro's father?" Kuroo was dead serious in asking you this. His face looked stern with his creased brows. But beneath that stern expression, you sense and see a bit of pain in his eyes. It was pain that, too, affected you. It was more than feeling hurt for a 'friend' or an 'acquaintance'.

 _'Wait, do he think-'_ You finally pieced what he was saying together. "No!" You reached out and grabbed onto his uniform's collar.

"!..."

"Ren- Yujiro's father and I, we're divorced." _'How come I fell so desperate...to tell him the truth?'_

"If you're divorced, then why did he show up to your house with a whole big bouquet of flowers?"

"He came to my house, saying that he wanted to make things right between us and that he was getting help for the sake of me and Yujiro, but I turned him down. I don't ever want to get in a relationship with him again. _'I don't quite understand it, but I want him to believe me.'_

"He's getting 'help'? What does that mean?"

"O-Oh..." You let go of Kuroo's collar and stepped back. "He has an anger problem, so he says he getting anger management for it."

 _'An anger problem? When I saw him for the first time ever he did looking scary looking, and did have seem to be a bit angry.'_ "..."

"..." It was now silent between you two. Kuroo wasn't saying anything and it was making you a bit nervous. All of a sudden your cheeks were trapped in between his large warm hands. "Eh?" When your vision was focused, you saw that his features were so close to your face. "W-wha-!" Before you knew it, Kuroo's lips had pressed against yours for a split second. oddly, you squeezed your eyes shut tight afterwards. It was only when he snickered that you opened up your former clenched eyes to witness his smirking mug. "Huh?" _'He kissed me! Just now, his lips—and mine!'_ You were shocked, internally.

"Thanks for letting me know." His forehead bumped with yours and his brown eyes staring deeply into yours.

"P-please...you're really close." You placed your shaking hands on his chest and tried to push him away from being to close.

"Do you hate it?"

"It's not like I **'hate** **it'**...but...I need to go in for work now." You found it impossible to look him in the eyes anymore. His intense gaze was giving an intense reaction to your heart. The warmth of his breath was hitting your lips and was causing your chest to tighten up, all the while his scent was dancing around in your nostrils and a pink color powdered on your cheeks. His hands moved from your face and he had his arms slip themselves around your waist as he pulled you close against his body. Within every second that he immersed himself with you, the temperature of your body grew higher. Both lips were lingering near each other and wanting to meet, bad. "Kuroo-san...the kids are waiting for me..." You said in a heated, low voice.

"Alright then." Right away, Kuroo let you go and pulled himself away from you.

"...Huh?" 'W-wait a—'

"I don't want to keep you from work, plus I have to go to my job too." He stated. Kuroo started walking past you.

You whipped your head around. "H-hold o-"

"I'll text you tonight." He waved to you and started walking away with his hands shoved down his pants.

After a good minute of just standing there, you walked into the school with a bewildered face. As soon as he saw you, Sugawara came up to you. "What's wrong (f/n)? Did something happen?"

"What just happened?" You asked yourself.

"I don't know...What **'did'** happen? That's what I'd like to know.

" **Oh my God.** " You said in steady English.

"(f/n), you're starting to scare me a bit." Sugawara lifted a brow. "What hap-" When Sugawara was about to ask you what happened again, he noticed the blush that was dusted over your cheeks. "Wait, did something happen with Kuroo?" he asked in a whisper close to your ear.

When he asked that your whole face turned red. "N-no! Nothing at all!" Your laugh was nervously forced. "Koushi!" You grabbed up his shirt and apron all together.

"W-what?"

"H-he...He kissed me.""H-he...He kissed me."


	8. Chapter 7

"He kissed me."

"Huh?..." Sugawara tilted his head to the side. It took him a few seconds before he could actually process what you were saying to him. "H-he kissed you?!"

"Shh not so loud!" You covered his mouth with your hand. Your eyes went over to the kids, hoping they wouldn't get curious and come over. When you saw that they were all still playing and talking together you looked back at him and huffed out a sigh. You took your hand away from his mouth and put it down.

"S-sorry." He sweat dropped and lowered his voice so that you guys were talking in secret again. "But he kissed you? When?"

"Just now, sort of..." You tried to reclaim your composure.

"What does 'sort of' mean?" He crossed his arms.

"'Sort of' meaning the first time he pecked my lips and the second, he didn't kiss me at all. I was toyed with." You began to remember every single detail of what had happened out there and the blush wouldn't stop rising. You took your hand and started pulling on the collar of your shirt away and to you chest to fan yourself. Your body felt so hot that you had to cool yourself down bit.

"So he peaked you on the lips, huh."

"Y-yeah." You confirmed it once again.

"So...did you **like** it?" Sugawara had a wide smirk and moved his eyebrows up and down to most likely suggest something.

"Did I 'like' it?!" Your face turned completely rose red. "Well...there wasn't really anything to 'like' since it happened so fast." _'But I will admit that I did want the last kiss earlier. But can I even call it kiss, since it didn't even happen.'_

"Well it seems you're really warming up to him if it means that you're letting go on and do something like that, and get away with it."

"What?!" _'He-he does have sort of point. I think normally I would have maybe hit him in the face or least pushed him away.'_

"Don't worry, I won't make you blush anymore than this." Sugawara raised his hands up to your cheeks and pinched them. Then he proceeded in stretching them out. The silly face that he was making you do made him chuckled. "We'll talk more at lunch." He let go of both cheeks at the same time and they snapped back with a bit of a jiggle. "Haha. You're cheeks are so soft." He noted. "It's cute."

"Fine...And thank you." You puffed out your cheeks and Sugawara laughed some more. Later on when lunch came you both talked some more about it. Then at the end of the end of the day you went home and began to cook dinner. Both you and Yujiro were fed and afterwards, you took a bath with him and put him to bed. Finally you went to bed. Just beside you on the bed was your phone and you gave it good look before you pulled the covers over you. You thought about Kuroo and couldn't help but blush a bit. All of a sudden, you phone went off with a buzz. it was a text message. You popped up and grabbed it. The caller ID read: 黒尾

"Kuroo-san." You propped your self up with your elbow dug into your pillow. You went to your messages and saw his message pop up on your screen.

"(f/n), are you awake?" It read.

"He's lucky. I almost went to sleep and didn't see his text. You "Yes, Kuroo-san. I'm awake." You replied.

"That's good. I really had an urge to talk you."

"Is that so."

"Yeah. Hope I'm not keeping your from sleep though."

You smiled. _'He's so thoughtful.'_ "No its fine. I'm not that tired anyways. Plus, I like talking to you."

"Well, isn't that great to hear. I don't think I can stop smiling right now."

"He's smiling?" You chuckled a bit to yourself and continued to text him. You and Kuroo kept talking for a good 3 hours before you had gotten tired and went to sleep. Little did you know, when you were asleep there was a smile on your face. It most likely due to the fact that you and him had a great conversation.

The next day at school when it 10 minutes into lunchtime, the doorbell to the school rang. "I wonder who that could be." Sugawara said with a stuffed mouth and puffed out cheeks.

"I'll get it." You took the napkin that was sitting neatly on your lap and took it up. You took the napkin and put it to your mouth where you wiped your mouth of any food. You then slid out of the bench that you two were sitting on and stood up. You started walking towards the door. When your vision actually focused on the door, you could see the person. When you saw their clothes, you got a bit curious. _'Doesn't that look like Kuroo-san's uniform, from work.'_ You thought. And when you looked up the person's face, your eyes widened. It was Kuroo. You could a see one side of his lip tug up into a smirk. _'What is he doing here?'_ You go to the door and pulled the door open. "Kuroo-san, what are you doing here?" You asked him.

"Let's talk outside." He pointed with his thumb behind him.

You followed Kuroo outside and propped your body up against the school while he stood away to talk. "So, what are you doing here?" Your right hand came to your left arm and you began to rub it, as if it were cold. You had lost all contact with Kuroo's eyes when you took the option to look down to the ground.

Kuroo shrugged his shoulder. "I just wanted to see you face."

"You wanted to see my face? That's all?" You couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Not only that, but I just wanted to know if we were still on for tomorrow night."

"You couldn't ask me over the phone."

"Nope, like I said, I had to see you." He stepped closer. The size of your cheeks were getting bigger while the color was turning darker. You had averted your eyes away from his. "What's wrong?" Kuroo took a few step closer to you and placed his hand under you chin. He lifted your head up so you were no longer looking to the ground, but to his eyes. "I don't like seeing that pretty face of yours frowning."

"I don't think I can go with you after all."

"What? Why not?" He retracted his hand away from you chin and looked at you with worry.

"I don't have anyone who can watch Yujiro."

"Really? You can't ask you friend?"

"No. I don't want to ask him because he has a life of his own. I can't keep asking him to look after Yujiro while I run off somewhere."

"*Sigh* I guess I understand." Kuroo gave a big sigh and shoved his hands down his pockets. "I guess we'll have to do it another time then."

"I guess so." You looked down again.

"Don't look so upset that you can't go on a date with me."

"I'm not upset!" You shot your head to look back up at him and deny him. You puffed out your cheeks once more.

"If you're not upset then why are you puffing out your cheeks like that at me." He smiled.

"Because of what you just said obviously!"

"Fine, if you're not upset then smile for me."

"Smile? I can't just smile on the spot just because you asked for it."

"Then should I make you smile?"

"? And how do you expect to make me smile?" You crossed your arms.

"Like this." Kuroo raised his arms up and started to tickle you. Immediately you busted out into laughter from the squirming of his fingers that moved all over you stomach. "See, look at that. You have a big and bright smile on your face."

"O-okay! Hahaha! You can stop now!" Right away Kuroo stopped his tickling on you. You sighed and then chuckled a bit. When you looked up again, you saw that he was way closer than before. Like 'his face was seriously close to yours' closer. As your eyes shifted to look him directly in the eyes, you ended up getting blush all over you cheeks. _'Why is he looking at me like that?'_ You could sense a warm feeling coming from his eyes and it was making your heart beat way more than its normal rate. _'The looks in his eyes, it's so gentle and warm. Soft but passionate.'_ As you went on, your heart sped up. _'Why can't I look away from them? Why can't I-'_ Just as you were in mid thought, Kuroo made his move and put his lips over yours. This kiss was definitely not a peck. Kuroo took his hands and firmly placed them on your waist, bringing you closer to him. _'He-he kissing me again!'_ Though Kuroo's eyes were closed, yours were not. But they soon would be. _'Wow his lips feel...really nice.'_ Your eyelids began to lower. _'And his body...I can feel the heat. So warm.'_ Your eyelids came down completely and you were now getting into the kiss. _'Ah...I haven't been kissed like this...in so long.'_ Just as you finished that thought, Kuroo slowly pulled away. Both of your eyes opening at the same time.

"That was good," Kuroo gently rested his forehead on yours while your cheeks continued to burn. His orbs focused solely on yours without a single waver. "Wasn't it." You slowly and silently nodded. "I'd like to do that again, but I don't want to keep you from lunch any longer. Plus, I have to go back to work in about a minute or so. I'll text you later tonight."

"Yes." Was all you could say after that kiss. it wasn't as intense as you thought it would be, but it still felt breath taking because of it's meaning.

"Oh, and your lunch is good today." Kuroo said with a wave and started walking across the street.

"Eh? What is he talking about? How does he know what I..." _'W-wait! I just had lunch! So that means he tasted what I was eating just now in the kiss!'_ You clutched the sides of your head and started to shake your head from side to side, as if the world were ending. _'Ahh~ How embarrassing! Seriously!'_ As soon as you walked in, Sugawara's grinning features were the first thing you saw. "What is it?"

"What happened out there?" He asked. "Was it something urgent?"

"Oh no...it was nothing. He just wanted to ask me something."

"I didn't **seem** like he just wanted to **'ask'** you something."

"What are you talking about?" You asked him with a question of your own. But Sugawara didn't proceed in saying anything else. You started to sweat a bit. "He really did ask me something. It wan't anything too important...really."

"Was that really all he did?" Sugawara stepped closer to you with a knowingly grin.

"'All he did'?" You were slightly confused. But Sugawara just waited for you to catch onto what he was leading on about, which you eventually did. Your whole face was overcome with a heavy shading of red. You grabbed Sugawara's arm and pulled him aside to the other side if the classroom. "Did you spy on us?!"

"I wouldn't exactly call it **'spying'** ; I'd rather recognize it as noticing." Sugawara grinned. "And boy did I notice some stuff. Are you sure you two aren't going out? You looked just like a lovey-dovey couple."

"We're not going out! And by the way, that kiss was all his doing. I was completely caught off guard by it."

"Didn't look that way to me." Sugawara continued to snicker in silence.

As you were still blushing red at his teasing, you tried to find a way to convince him otherwise of something else. But instead of finding something else to say your eyes laid on something even more interesting to bring up. It was a good a comeback. "Hm~ Should you really be worrying about my business, Koushi." You smirked.

Sugawara stopped snickering and looked at you, confused. "What do you mean?"

"While you're worried about my business, you're just letting yours show, aren't you. Clear. As. Day." You reached out to Sugawara's right collar and peeled it back to reveal his neck which in return showed a small red mark on the same side. It was the 'comeback' which had caught your eye earlier. Sugawara then realized what you were on about and started blushing himself. He quickly reached his hand up to cover his neck so that you wouldn't see it anymore. "I wonder who left that pretty little mark on your skin. And in such an obvious, yet particular place." You jested.

"Sh-shut up you." Sugawara looked away from your eyes.

"Could the owner of it possibly be Daichi-san?" Sugawara flinched and then had a drop of sweat run down his face. "I'm right aren't I." You're smirk gradually transformed into a grin. Sugawara blushed deeper.

"Alright, alright. I get it." He chuckled. "I won't utter not one word to anyone about this."

"Ha ha, neither will I."

The next day, in the evening, after you finished cooking and cleaning you ended up sitting at the kitchen table, doing nothing in particular; just sitting and thinking. Your back was against the chair and you had your hands clasped together lazily in your lap. Yujiro was in the next room- the living room- watching his shows; "The Color Rangers". It was one of his favorites. You could hear him singing along to the theme song, and you smiled out of amusement. But that smile soon disappeared when you thought about your missed plans for this evening. Your head went back so that you could look up at the ceiling and give a sigh. _'I was actually looking forward to our date this evening. And I'm sure Kuroo-san is just as glum right now. But as his mother, I have to take care of Yujiro. I can't but him before anyone.'_ You set your head straight once again and sighed once again.

Your ears perked up a bit when you heard light padding walking across the floor, and coming towards the kitchen. Your eyes moved to the right where you saw piece of a face sticking out from behind the wall at you. "Mama? Are you okay?" Yujiro stepped out into the open where you could see his whole body.

"Ah! Mama's okay." You smiled. _'Was a sighing that loud?'_ You unclasped your hand and used your right hand to pat on your lap. "Come over here." Yujiro perked up and ran over towards you. His hand rested on your thigh and you moved your hands over so that you scoop him up from under his arms.

"I love when you're smiling mama, 'cuz you have the prettiest smile in whooole world!"

"Yujiro." You sat Yujiro down comfortably on your lap and snuggled up against him. Your cheeks rubbed against his and you could hear his cute laughter in your ear.

"Mama you're tickling me." He laughed out.

"Ah~ What an incredibly adorable son I have. You're such a sweet talker."

"What does that mean?" He asked you in all his innocence.

"You don't have to worry about it until your older." You rubbed your nose against his sweetly.

"'Kay!" He beamed a smile in your direction. Just after his warming smile, the doorbell rang. You both looked over to the door.

"Yujiro, go back and watch t.v." You had a feeling you knew who was on the other side of that door.

"Okay mama." Yujiro jumped off your lap and ran into the living room to finish watching his show, like you said. When you were sure Yujiro had gone into the living room, you pushed back your chair and got up. You walked down the hall towards the door and stopped right in front of it when you got to it. You took a deep breath and reached out your hand to unlock the door. When you pulled the door back it revealed the exact person who you thought it was.

"Renji." There was bit of fright in your body, but you tried to be as brave as possible.

"(f/n), good evening."

"...What do you want? Why are you here?"

"I know it may sound a bit weird but," Renji rubbed the back of his neck as if it were pained. "I just wanted to see you and Yujro." He put his hand down.

You folded your arms and looked away from him. "...Yujiro." You called him over. Yujiro got up from watching t.v once again and ran over to where your voice was heard.

"Papa!" Yujiro dashed over to his father and jumped on his leg.

Renji looked down at his clinging son and smiled. "Hey, Yujiro." Renji tussled his hair and picked him up in his arms so that they could equally look each other in the eye. "You've been good for your mom?"

"Yes!"

"That's a good boy." Renji moved Yujiro's loose locks away from his forehead and leaned over to kiss it.

"Papa are you doing well?" Yujiro asked.

Renji smiled weakly as the question. "I am...I'm doing my best."

"Then that's good!" Yujiro beamed a smile to his father and Renji felt his heart melt. "Do you want to watch The Color Rangers with me?!"

"I uh...I don't know. It's up to your mother, and I'm sure she doesn't want me inside."

 _'What's with him? Why is he acting all innocent like this? Is trying to get me to lower my guard down or something?'_

"Mama, Papa can't watch The Color Rangers with me?" Yujiro turned to look at you with a sad and pouted face.

"Uh..." You didn't know how to answer him. You really didn't want Renji in your home, but you didn't want to see Yujiro sad. "I-I don't mind." You had to give in.

"!" Renji eyes widened up, along with Yujiro at your answer. _'Seriously? I thought she'd say no.'_

"Come on Papa! Let's go watch!" Renji put Yujiro down and that was when Yujiro stretched his little hand up to grab his fathers big ones. Yujiro started tugging while walking away from the door way. Renji had to kick off his shoes quickly before he stepped into the house fully. He then let himself get dragged away to the living room.

You sighed in defeat and closed your door again, locking it. When you started walking past the living room, you saw that Yujiro had sat Renji down in the middle of the floor and had climbed on top of him, now starting to watch the t.v. "I'm going to take a shower." You told them, but it seems they were too absorbed into the t.v to pay attention. You sighed again and went up the stairs.

It was when Renji heard the shower running that he snapped back to reality. At that moment, your phone buzzed and Renji heard. Since he was close and you were probably going to be long in the shower, he decided to pick it up. "Yujiro, I'll be right back." He told him and lifted Yujiro and put him off beside him. Yujiro looked like he didn't even realize what just happened. Renji stood up and followed the buzzing all the way to the kitchen. He phone your phone sitting on the table, vibrating. He walked in the kitchen and picked it up. He read the ID and creased his brows. "Who's Kuroo?" When he looked at the message his eyebrows shot up.

The message that was sent read: "Do you wanna start planning for our next date since we missed this one?"

 _'A date? Was she supposed to be going on a date with this Kuroo guy?'_ Renji's eyes lowered in a sad way, yet he felt obliged to text back.

About 7 minutes later you had stepped out the shower, changed into your pajama's. There was white towel hanging around your neck, which you were at the same time using to dry your hair. You walked down the stairs to check up on the two of them. When you reached the bottom of the stairs, you saw a blur-ish figure on your left. When looked to your left, you saw Renji standing up in the kitchen with a phone in your hand. _'Oh, he must be texting a friend or something. But why in my kitchen.'_

You walked in the kitchen and he noticed you. You didn't pay him much attention, since you focused on going to the fridge. When you got to the fridge, you put your hand on the handle and pulled on the fridge door. The door opened and you went inside the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. You closed the door back and turned around, where you back was leaned up against the fridge. You twisted the cap until you heard a snap. When it did, you kept twisting until the cap was completely off. You put the drink to your mouth and started to drink it. For a split second your eyes looked over to the table to see of your phone was still there. When you saw the space where you left your phone exactly, empty, your eyes doubled back at the phone that he was still holding in his hand and saw that it was your phone. You spit out the water that was held in your mouth. "Why the hell do you have my phone!?" You went up to him and snatch it away from him. You were pissed.

"(f/n), did you have a date with that guy?" Renji turned to you as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"What? What are you talking about?!" You looked at your phone and saw that it was in messages. Messages that were with Kuroo. "!" _'He was texting Kuroo-san!?'_ "W-what did you-"

"I think you should get ready. You have a date to go on."

"What?!" You looked at the text messages carefully.

"Do you wanna start planning for our next date since we missed this one?"

"Just out of curiosity, where did you plan on taking me?"

"Huh? Oh, to a restaurant. Why?"

"Excuse me, this is Renji, (f/n)'s former husband. It might be really weird that I'm the one texting you but (f/n) is in the shower, that's why I'm answering back in her stead. I'm at her house right now. If you'd still like to take her out tonight then I suggest you come now. If you're date was cancelled because of worrying about our son then it's fine. I'll be watching him for the night so you can take her out. Also, you don't need to respond back to this message."

 _'Why...Usually he's smash my phone against the floor and try to come choke me while raping me, wanting to dominate me and tell me I was his_. _'_ "Why did you send this?" You looked at him. "Tell me." You had to know why.

"I don't want you to miss out on your chance of real happiness. If this date gets you one stop closer to it, then you should go. I'll take care of Yujiro tonight, so go out and have fun." Renji saying what he had to say, left the kitchen with you standing in it. You were so stunned by his answer you couldn't move. "Why are you still standing there, go doll yourself up already." He said from the living room. "I'm sure he's rushing his way over to you now.

"...!" You turned around quickly and rushed upstairs quickly to get ready. About 20 minutes later, the doorbell rang, but you were still getting ready, so Renji took it upon himself to answer the door. As he left Yujiro again, he went to the door and opened it, but not before calling you and telling you he was here.

As Renji unlocked the door, he saw the man who aiming for you. Kuroo. Renji had a stern look on his face as he looked at Kuroo face to face. _'This guy is just about as tall as me.'_ "...(f/n)'s not ready yet, so you can come inside." _'I feel like I've seen him somewhere though.'_ Renji turned his back on Kuroo and left to go back to Yujiro. Right at that moment you came down the stairs in a rushed manner. When Renji turned to his left, he saw you and his eyes nearly bulged out their sockets. His cheeks were turning red, going into deeper shades. "(f-f/n)..." He couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. He took in a large gulp as you reached the bottom of the stairs.

"I-Is he here?" You looked to your right and saw Kuroo handsomely dressed. You couldn't stop yourself from blushing as you saw him. "Good evening." You told him and bowed slightly.

"Yeah...Good evening." Kuroo was practically in the same state as Renji. The reason they were looking at you like that was because of how gorgeous you looked in the long all black dress you were wearing. A long split that began from the middle of you thigh. Your black shoes, and the way you had hair had set everything off, in a good way of course. When you sweeped a few locks of your hair to the side, it made their symptoms worse. "Freakin' gorgeous." Kuroo mumbled under his breath.

You walked closer to Kuroo and you both were a blushing mess. "You look really gorgeous." Kuroo told you.

"!" Your shade got deeper. "T-Thank you Kuroo-san." You smiled shyly. "You look very handsome as well.

 _'Wait, not I know were I've seen this guy before. He's the guy who saved Yujiro.'_ "...Listen," Renji spoke up and caught the attention of both of you. "From the looks of it you look like a good guy, so I trust that you'll make her happy; way more than I ever could. But if she's not happy then I'll come and kick your ass."

"Renji, was it? You don't have to worry about (f/n)." Kuroo took your hand in his. "Her heart is in good hands."

"Good." Renji cracked a smile.

"!" Your were darting your head back and forth between the two. _'Is this seriously happening!?'_


	9. Chapter 8

"...Why don't you two get going now." Renji turned his back you and Kuroo and went into the living room.

"W-wait!" You reached out towards Renji, I-I won't be out long, I promise! And please put Yujiro to bed by 8:00!"

"I got it...just go already." Renji sounded like he didn't want to talk anymore, so he kept quiet.

"I'll be back before-"

"(f/n)," Kuroo squeezed your hand in his. As you felt the squeeze, you turned your head to look at him. Kuroo gave you a somewhat stern look. He shook his head and began to speak. "Let's just go." Kuroo turned around and started pulling you along through the door. Before you were completely away from the door, you took the door knob and shoved the door back closed.

"Why'd you stop me from talking?" You asked while he continued to pull you off your property and onto the sidewalk. His car was parked right in front of your house.

"I can somewhat feel his pain."

"What?" You didn't get what he was saying.

"What? You couldn't tell?"

"Tell what?" You pulled your arm back so that you wouldn't be pulled by him any longer. You pulling away from his grip made Kuroo turn back and look at you. You both stood right on the sidewalk in front of his car.

"He's pained."

"Pained? What do you mean?"

"Even though it was completely weird yet nice of him to set up this date for us, he's still pained about the idea of his former wife going out with another guy. The after effects of a lost love is torment to the heart."

"W-wait **'going out'**?! **We're** 'going **out** '!? Since when?" There was blush all over your cheeks.

"Huh?" Kuroo arched a brow. "Well yeah. We are going out somewhere right now, aren't we." Kuroo saw the red that was increasing in your cheeks then smirked when he understood the reason for it. "Oh, did you think I meant as a couple?" Kuroo got closer to you and put his hands on his hips. He leaned down towards you features to cheek you out even more. When he saw you twitch in response to his question, his smirk curled up even further. You quickly shook your head to prove him wrong. "Yes you did." Kuroo placed a kiss on your forehead.

"Kuroo-san!"

"Whether we end up a couple or not, is all up to you. The decision is in your hands but then again, I don't plan on giving up on you, ever. If necessary, I'll chase you down to the ends of the earth."

"Kuroo-san..." You couldn't stop staring at him.

"Come on, we should go." Kuroo walked a little past you to get closer to the car. Kuroo put his hand on the door handle of the passenger side and pulled the door open for you. "After you."

"...Thank you." You glanced his way for a quick second before taking your foot and stepping inside the car. Once you were inside, Kuroo closed the door and went around the other side to hope in the drivers seat. After you were strapped in, Kuroo pulled the seat belt over his chest and waist and started the car, then driving off.

"They're finally gone." Renji mumbled. Renji stood right beside the window with a small part of the curtain raked back for peeping purposes and a piece of his face sticking out the window. As he witnesses the car drive off, he closed the curtain back and put his back to the wall. His arms came up to his chest and folded while he closed his eyes for thought. A short sigh escaped his lips.

"Bed time!" Yujiro shouted.

"Huh?" Renji opened his eyes looked at Yujiro who had just finished turning off the television and putting away any toys he had out. _'I though he was going to want to stay up a bit longer than this. And putting away his toys; he's so responsible, even for his age.'_

"Papa, it's bed time!"

"Oh, right bed time. Alright, let's go." Renji leaned away from the wall and stretched out his hands towards Yujiro. Yujiro ran over and took his fathers hand and they went upstairs together. "Did you already take your bath?"

"Yup! I took one before dinner."

"Alright, then I guess all that's left to do is to put you to bed." As the two got on the floor once more, they turned and entered Yujiro's room. 'My son's room. I haven't been up here once. It's rather clean for a young boys room.'

"Papa!" Yujro ran past Renji and over to a blue and wooden short shelf wear it held children's books. "Can you read me a story to put me to sleep!"

"Huh? Oh, sure. Why don't you chose what you like and I'll read it to you." Renji took a walk further inside his son's room and watched as he took a few books out from the shelf and spread them out on the small round rug right next to his bed. Yujiro kneeled down before the books and began to choose which one he'd like to have his father read to him. "Yujiro, papa has a question for you." Renji took a seat on the edge of Yujiro's bed, hunched over with his elbows on his knees and his hand clasped as he looked down at the 4-year-old.

"What is it papa?" Yujiro stopped momentarily from choosing which book to read, to look up at his father, who was overcome by a sullen look.

"Does mama talk about papa, even just a little?"

"Mm..." Yujiro put a finger to his chin and looked up to think shortly. "Nope."

"...Oh..." Renji felt hurt. "The Oniisan that came to pick mama up, are they together?"

"I don't know, but mama smiles way more when Oniisan is around!" Yujiro grinned and resumed choosing.

"I see..." Thought he felt hurt, there was a weak smile on his face. _'At least she's found some type of happiness. A happiness that doesn't involve me.'_ But though Renji was thinking this, his heart continued to stab him. _'It's way more than fair that I feel this way...'_ A tear drop ran down Renji's right cheek. _'But this unbearable grief...really is too much. All the regrets that I have are building up and are all hitting me directly in the heart. I wish that I can take them all back! I swear...if I had one more chance to make things right with you (f/n), then I'd do everything within my power to make sure you knew that you were the most beautiful, needed and important woman in this sinful world. Kiss your soft lips over and over again until they felt numb. I'd make love to you, the right way. Caress you as if you were a fragile peace of glass sitting in the palm of my hand. Leave gentle, heated kisses on every single nook and cranny of your small and petite body. A petite body that would make any man in the right mind, go crazy. But all those opportunities have passed now. She's got someone who can do that for her in my stead.'_

"This one! Papa read this one to me!" Yujiro held up the book of his chose and showed Renji. He stood up and walked towards him. Renji lifted up Yujiro from under his arms and rested him down behind him on the bed. He stood up so that he could tuck Yujiro in properly. Renji then took the book from him and began to read.

Meanwhile, you and Kuroo had made it to the restaurant and had just finished ordering. "Wow, this place really is amazing." Your eyes were exploring the restaurants features and all, taking in everything. Everything looked really fancy. "Their food looks really delicious as well. I can't wait to try it." After you finished observing the place, your eyes landed right back on Kuroo. When you did, you noticed that his eyes were completely glued to you, most likely from the moment you arrived. His eyes seemed very much dazed when he looked at you. "Kuroo-san? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm just taking in your beauty, hope there's nothing wrong with that." He said.

"!" You started turning red again. _'Boy, he really knows how to sweet talk.'_ After a good minute, you were starting to feel a bit anxious because of his staring, and also because it was so quiet between you two. _'I have to talk about something or else he's just going to keep staring until our food comes.'_ "S-So! Kuroo-san, how's wo-" Before anymore words came out your mouth you stopped. _'Oh shoot! I'm not supposed to talk about work! That's an absolute no-no!'_ You remembered from when Sugawara called you and gave you a list of do's and don't on what not to do on date's.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering about what you were like as a kid." You grinned, trying to play off what you were about to say before.

"Huh? oh, well I was pretty much like any other little boy."

"O-Oh..." _'What the hell was I thinking asking him that question!? Koushi would give me a minus 30 for that stupid question.'_ You looked away from Kuroo. "I-I uh-"

"Your dinner is severed." The waiter that had taken your order earlier came back with both plates of food along with two empty glass cups and a bottle of white whine on a serving dish. He carefully placed them down on the mats in front of you and then the glasses next to them. he then took the whine bottle and popped the cork, pouring the the luscious white whine inside each glass, half away.

"Thank you." You both thanked him. The waiter bowed and then turned to leave for another table.

"K-Kuroo-san." You called him before he could start eating. "I-I'm sorry for asking such an irrelevant question. The truth is, is that I'm nervous right now, and since it was so quiet between us for a while, I just thought that it I should say something to lighten the mood." You confessed.

"You don't need to try or force yourself to talk. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable earlier, I just couldn't help myself. And it wasn't an irrelevant question." Kuroo smiled and tried to make you feel less tense.

"I'm sorry." You bowed slightly.

"Like I said, don't worry about. Just relax and make yourself comfortable, okay?"

"Yes." You managed to put on a smile and from there on out you and Kuroo had an easy flow of conversation for the rest of the time. You both got to know each other more and it was fun. Though the whole time you felt a warm and light fluttery feeling spread throughout your chest. It was so calming but then again it had your heart riled up. _'It's so nostalgic, this exact feeling. It take me back; it was so long ago. Around the time when I met Renji.'_ Before you knew it your cheeks were hot and your eyes were completely taken in by Kuroo's very persona.

"That was wonderful." You commented as you and Kuroo walked out of the restaurant. "The food, the service, everything."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Kuroo smiled. You both started walking back to the car, continuing to chat. "I had a wonderful time as well."

"I'm glad I didn't bore you." You chuckled. "I was worried that we could get silent again and that I couldn't keep up the conversation. I haven't gone on a date in so long that it seems like my very first. But, spending time with you makes me realize how fun dating used to be. Ah~ I haven't fun like this in a while. I'm really, really happy I went out with you tonight Kuroo-san. Thank you."

"(f/n), you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. Every moment I spend with you make me happy." You blushed. "And if it's alright with you, then I'd like to continue feeling this way with you." You glanced up at Kuroo who had his eyes opened up wide. _'Did I sound weird just now?'_

"Yeah, I don't think I can keep up with this friends stuff anymore." Kuroo took a step closer to you and held you close to his body. You could hear his heart beat pounding against your ear. It was racing, fast. His racing heart, had yours eventually ending up the same way. "(f/n)...I really did fall in love with the right girl. Everything about you is so humble. Your reactions to the things I do are sometimes weird, but that one of the cutest things about you."

You could smell his scent and it was the perfect trigger to make your heart speed up even more; so fast your were close to hyperventilating. _'He smells_ _ **so**_ _good!'_ You shouted in your head. And just as you thought so, Kuroo pulled away from you so that he could take his hands and use them to cup your soft cheeks. _'Is he going to kiss me?'_ You wondered. You closed your eyes and waited; sure enough you felt a pair of lips cover yours. Your body was feeling tingly. "Kuroo-san." You called his name as you separated. "His kissed always leave me feeling this way."

"(f/n), I have something for you at my house, do you want to come by to get it."

"Eh? You have something for me at your house? _'But I've never went to his house before so how could he possibly have something for me?'_ "Alright." You agreed. Kuroo pressed a button on his car keys and the car responded. Kuroo then opened passenger door and let you in. You stepped in the car and waited for Kuroo to get in. Once he got in he but on his seat belt and then drove off to his house.

The drive wasn't to far, about 10 minutes long. When the car stopped you looked out the window at the house he he stopped right in front of and your eyes widened. "Wow, so this is his house." It wasn't like his house was big or anything, but the fact that you got to see house, was amazement all on it's own. Kuroo got out the car and closed the door, he went around to your side and opened your door for you. You stepped out the car and onto the pavement.

"(f/n)."

"Yes?" You looked over at him.

"Before we go inside, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I lied. I don't have anything for you at my house." He smiled.

"What?! Why did you lie to me?"

"Because I didn't want to let you go home yet. I still want to talk with you more and just be near you all in all."

"O-Oh..." You blushed. "Well, you could have just told me, I would have understood."

"Understanding is one thing, but complying is another. Plus, you have Yujiro at home."

"You right." _'I can't believe I nearly forgot about him.'_

"Well, I'll drive you h-"

"I'll come in." You cut him off.

"Huh?" He hadn't heard right.

"I'll come in, but just for a while. I don't want to worry Yujiro or keep Renji from doing what he has to do."

"Right." Still amazed by your answer, Kuroo took out his house keys and started walking up the path to the door. You walked behind him while observing the neighborhood. As you got up to the stairs, Kuroo took his keys and shoved it in the key hole, turned it and opened the door. As Kuroo stepped inside, he took of his shoes and put on a pair of sippers. When he turned back, he noticed that there you were still standing in the doorway.

"Come on in, don't be nervous. I'm not going to do anything to you unless you you want to."

"! O-Okay." You took a step inside and took of you shoes. _'This is a bit nerve wrecking.'_

"Here, slippers for you." Kuroo had brought over a pink pair of sippers for you and placed down at you feet.

"Thank you."

"Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you." You shook your head as you put on the slippers and followed him upstairs.

"Let's go to my room."

"Y-Yes." You looked around at the things in his house as you climbed the stairs. Kuroo soon enough stopped in front of a door and opened it.

"This is my room." He said.

 _'Wow, it's so normal.'_ You walked in ahead of him and took everything in. _'It's really neat too. I'd never expect for him to be so 'clean'?'_

"(f/n)." Kuroo called your name and hugged you from behind. His arms wrapped around your waist comfortably and his chin rested on your shoulder. Kuroo made a slight shift so that his lips would peck you on your neck.

"K-Kuroo-san..." An ever so slight moan escaped your mouth.

"I've never met a girl like you before. You're so rare in my eyes and every time I see you I can't help myself from wanting you each and every time. I want—No...I need you, now." Kuroo leaned over next to your right ear and whispered into your ear. Goosebumps scattered all over your skin as you felt the heat mainly over your ear and partly down the side of your neck. "Is it alright if I get permission to this body?" Kuroo squeezed tighter around you.

Your heart was about to leap right out your chest. You were speechless. _'Please...please don't tell me this is what he invited me for.'_ Your body was trembling a bit and your mouth was a bit dry. As the more you got anxious, the more your body started to feel as if it were in a furnace. As the both of you stood there outside in front of the restaurant people passed by, walking in and out of the restaurant, you got a few stares here and there. But all there looks didn't matter at the moment. This moment. You took your hands and lightly pushed Kuroo's hands away from your waist. You took a step forward and looked down towards the floor. Kuroo looked at you with a bit of surprise but then chuckled a bit. "I don't know about that." You shook your head. "I don't think I can, not now."

"It's alright." Kuroo put his hand on top of your head and gave it a brief pat. "I guess this was way too soon. *sigh* Shoot, I feel like I messed up our flow." Kuroo ran his hand through his hair.

You turned around suddenly to look at him. "No, it's not you it's just that—I don't think I'm ready for that yet. Please don't feel like I don't like you! I do it's just that-"

Kuroo's eyes shot open as he caught himself. "Wait, you like me?" He interrupted you with smirked.

"Eh?" Your whole face blew up in red. "I-I—N-not like..." Your mind was racing for something to say, but all the while, Kuroo got closer to you and cupped your cheeks.

"So you like, like me, right?" He smiled. "I hope I'm not misunderstanding anything?"

"I...Whenever I'm near you, my heart feels like it get's closer and closer to exploding each time." You began to confess. You looked downward so that you wouldn't have to see his face. "I like it when you touch me. Your touch feels so gentle yet secure and I know I want those hands to hold me; hold me so close and tightly that it feels like I might suffocate. The way you interact and care for my son it just takes my breathe away. And each time we talked over the phone or texted each other, my heart felt all tingly and warm when you would tell me different things about yourself before we met, and there was a real good feeling floating around in my chest whether I talked to you or just came withing a few inches of you. I questioned it a few times, this feeling, and somewhere deep down I probably knew that I was starting to like you. I'm not saying this is love, but it's probably getting there." _'Jeez am I even making sense right now?'_

"Wow, I never expected such a confession from you. Though, I'm extremely happy to hear that you feel that way."

"Really?"

"Of course, since I'm the one who's chasing after you."

"Yeah, I guess." You gave a shy smile but then wiped it away. Kuroo found you looking around the room once again. He had lost contact with your eyes.

 _'She seems really tense now.'_ "(f/n), if you don't mind me asking, uh, how did you meet Renji?"

"Eh? Why do you want to know...?" You got a bit suspicious. _'Why the heck would he want to know about my past with Renji. Any guy who like a girl usually wouldn't ask them about their past with their last partner, right?_ ' "

"You don't have to tell me, it's just that you seemed really tense and I wanted to say something to get your mind off any pressure."

"I-...I'll tell you." You looked down and clasped your hands lazily together. "I met Renji back when we were in our 2nd year of high school. Back then, Renji was way more nicer and gentle than he was before we divorced."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Renji was on the baseball team back then and I was the manager of it. Renji was the ace pitcher and a lot of the girls in my school were after him. Almost day after day he would get a love letter from someone. Eventually, he ended up dating a girl. They looked like they were a good and functional couple, until they broke up 3 weeks later. Renji then found himself another girlfriend, that one lasted only a week longer than the last. Then Renji found himself dating another girl. He thought she was the one, telling all his friends that he thought she was the one, but he was wrong. She broke up with him within the second week of them dating."

 **"All the girls who had fallen for Renji started to slowly leave him. Love letters started coming in and rumors started to spread among the 2nd year girls. 'Renji looks sweet, but he's really a wolf in sheep's clothing.' 'Renji beat me the other day' Said a girl in tears. 'I can't believe Renji is a woman beater, he doesn't even seem like the type.'; 'Renj-kun has a really bad temper, stay away from him!' All the girls in our year started avoiding him, except me. One day I saw Renji sitting on the benches of the baseball field, crying. I went up to him and asked him:"**

 _"Renji, what's the matter? Why are crying? Did something happen?"_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"(f/n), all the girls keep calling me a monster. The one's I've dated keep telling me that I'm the 'worst', I'm 'not gentle' and that I'm 'too rough'. They're all treating me like I'm some devil now. Am I—Am I really a monster like they say!?"_

 _"Renji-kun, you're no monster, from the looks of it, I'd say that you're just a big ol' puppy who just needs a hug." You smiled._

 _"(f/n)..."_

 _"I don't know why those girls would go around and spread rumors around like that. They should keep things like that to themselves. To treat someone like this is just terrible. Don't worry Renji-kun, I would never dream of treating you like that, your someone precious to me after all. To be honest with you, I think the girls only wanted to be with you because you were a jock, and a really cute one at that. But, I'm not like that. If I were them, I'd only be interested in what's on the inside."_

 **"I only saw Renji for who he really was. And who he really was, wasn't a bad person."**

 _'How could I not notice her before. She's like a guardian angel sent from the very heavens. God, thank you.'_

 _"(f/n), I know it's really sudden but...will you got out with me?"_

 _"Of course. I'm so glad you asked."_

 **"After that day, me and Renji had started dating. When people had heard, the girl in and outside my class came up to me and asked me 'what the heck was wrong with me' and 'why would I even go out with a woman beater like him', telling me that I would 'regret it' but I all answered them the same way:"**

 _"You guys don't even know the real Renji-kun because you were too quick to dump him. The Renji-kun that 'I' know, is a very kind fellow at heart. Taking his flaw of a short temper and making it a weapon against him, you all are horrible and should be ashamed of yourselves. Have you ever thought that his anger just might be his 'Achilles heel'? All in all it's my loss and my gain."_

 _ **End Flashback**_

"Instead of helping him out with his problem, they all left him. But they only made it worse. I won't say that our relationship was perfect, but it was a joyous one because every moment I had with him was fun. Eventually the girls were shocked about the fact that me and Renji had made a over a year, then graduated high school together as a couple. I could tell that Renji seemed very happy with our relationship as well, even more happy because I helped him out with some of his anger problems. Eventually we went to the same university and finally took our relationship to 'that' level and then a few month later Renji asked me to marry him. It was kinds fast, but I was happy with him and only him and said yes."

"Within the next month I had gotten pregnant with Yujiro. Renji was ecstatic to become a father that he suggested we find a house together and move in. After Yujiro was born, Renji had gotten himself a part-time job and everything was basically smooth sailing, until 2 years later. All of a sudden Renji snapped and started beating on me. I don't know what the reason was. Maybe it was stress over having to pay so much bills, taxes and such, and then school on top of that. Whatever is was, it had finally broken him and he had taken it out on me.

"What?!" Kuroo had gotten angry.

"I tried to get help for him, but he refused and the abuse continued. One day I had told my older brother, about this because he noticed the bruising on my skin when I went to visit him. And then a few day later...No...I won't go that far." You could feel the pain of past memories dwell up within your heart and it felt like a dagger was piercing right through your very heart. Eventually, tears ended up spilling out the corners of your eyes. "Renji promised me that he would never harm me whether it be emotionally or physically...but he ended up doing both."

"When I realized there was no way for us to fix our marriage, I got a divorce. For some odd reason he had suggested that I get full custody of Yujiro, and from there on out Renji had been stalking me and Yujiro. He broke down my doors and kept having to get both them and the locks replaced, but it was no use. I tried calling police, but he had only threatened me even more. Eventually, I realized that I was living in a pure nightmare. I started getting sensitive to even the slightest touch of people. And when I saw his face I just...I just felt so terrified. My breath always felt short and the only thing I could do was prepare for the worst. Just the thought of his next visit scared me. 'What was it going to be today?' I would say to myself. 'How long would we have to live like this?' I felt helpless and small, weak."

"But the times when I felt like pure dirt and completely weak, I thought of Yujiro. Whenever I look at his smiling face or hear him call me, I get this gentle light feeling deep with my heart and think, 'I have to be strong. No matter what he throws my way, I've got to get back on my feet and stay strong. Yujiro's counting on me. No matter how paralyzed my body will become when he comes inside my house, no matter what he may say or do to me, no matter what...I have to remember that I'm fighting for the two of us.' It was a constant battle that I fight, but I had to remember that I'm not alone. Both he and I...we're in this together. And if me, on my last breath, is what it takes for him to have a bright and safe future, then so be it."

"That's right (f/n), you're not alone."

"Huh?"

"I'm so pissed at Renji that I could pummel his face in this very second. For making you feel like that...for doing all those things to you... But you're not alone, neither of you, because you have me now." Kuroo took your hands in his and gave it a good grip. "I promise that I'll take care of you and Yujiro, from here on out. The both of you are two of the most precious people in my life right now, and I'd feel sick if I'd loose either of you. I love the both of you and if you'll let me, I'll show you what real love is supposed to feel and look like. That's all I want for you."

"Kuroo-san...Kuroo-san!" You threw your arms around him and squeezed him like no tomorrow. You started to bawl out loudly in his ear. How long have you been waiting to hear words like those. Words of reassurance. You were going to cling onto those words for the rest of your life.

"You can cry all you need to for now. I'll be here right by your side forever."


	10. Chapter 9

"...Why don't you two get going now." Renji turned his back you and Kuroo and went into the living room.

"W-wait!" You reached out towards Renji, I-I won't be out long, I promise! And please put Yujiro to bed by 8:00!"

"I got it...just go already." Renji sounded like he didn't want to talk anymore, so he kept quiet.

"I'll be back before-"

"(f/n)," Kuroo squeezed your hand in his. As you felt the squeeze, you turned your head to look at him. Kuroo gave you a somewhat stern look. He shook his head and began to speak. "Let's just go." Kuroo turned around and started pulling you along through the door. Before you were completely away from the door, you took the door knob and shoved the door back closed.

"Why'd you stop me from talking?" You asked while he continued to pull you off your property and onto the sidewalk. His car was parked right in front of your house.

"I can somewhat feel his pain."

"What?" You didn't get what he was saying.

"What? You couldn't tell?"

"Tell what?" You pulled your arm back so that you wouldn't be pulled by him any longer. You pulling away from his grip made Kuroo turn back and look at you. You both stood right on the sidewalk in front of his car.

"He's pained."

"Pained? What do you mean?"

"Even though it was completely weird yet nice of him to set up this date for us, he's still pained about the idea of his former wife going out with another guy. The after effects of a lost love is torment to the heart."

"W-wait 'going out'?! We're 'going out'!? Since when?" There was blush all over your cheeks.

"Huh?" Kuroo arched a brow. "Well yeah. We are going out somewhere right now, aren't we." Kuroo saw the red that was increasing in your cheeks then smirked when he understood the reason for it. "Oh, did you think I meant as a couple?" Kuroo got closer to you and put his hands on his hips. He leaned down towards you features to cheek you out even more. When he saw you twitch in response to his question, his smirk curled up even further. You quickly shook your head to prove him wrong. "Yes you did." Kuroo placed a kiss on your forehead.

"Kuroo-san!"

"Whether we end up a couple or not, is all up to you. The decision is in your hands but then again, I don't plan on giving up on you, ever. If necessary, I'll chase you down to the ends of the earth."

"Kuroo-san..." You couldn't stop staring at him.

"Come on, we should go." Kuroo walked a little past you to get closer to the car. Kuroo put his hand on the door handle of the passenger side and pulled the door open for you. "After you."

"...Thank you." You glanced his way for a quick second before taking your foot and stepping inside the car. Once you were inside, Kuroo closed the door and went around the other side to hope in the drivers seat. After you were strapped in, Kuroo pulled the seat belt over his chest and waist and started the car, then driving off.

"They're finally gone." Renji mumbled. Renji stood right beside the window with a small part of the curtain raked back for peeping purposes and a piece of his face sticking out the window. As he witnesses the car drive off, he closed the curtain back and put his back to the wall. His arms came up to his chest and folded while he closed his eyes for thought. A short sigh escaped his lips.

"Bed time!" Yujiro shouted.

"Huh?" Renji opened his eyes looked at Yujiro who had just finished turning off the television and putting away any toys he had out. _'I though he was going to want to stay up a bit longer than this. And putting away his toys; he's so responsible, even for his age.'_

"Papa, it's bed time!"

"Oh, right bed time. Alright, let's go." Renji leaned away from the wall and stretched out his hands towards Yujiro. Yujiro ran over and took his fathers hand and they went upstairs together. "Did you already take your bath?"

"Yup! I took one before dinner."

"Alright, then I guess all that's left to do is to put you to bed." As the two got on the floor once more, they turned and entered Yujiro's room. 'My son's room. I haven't been up here once. It's rather clean for a young boys room.'

"Papa!" Yujro ran past Renji and over to a blue and wooden short shelf wear it held children's books. "Can you read me a story to put me to sleep!"

"Huh? Oh, sure. Why don't you chose what you like and I'll read it to you." Renji took a walk further inside his son's room and watched as he took a few books out from the shelf and spread them out on the small round rug right next to his bed. Yujiro kneeled down before the books and began to choose which one he'd like to have his father read to him. "Yujiro, papa has a question for you." Renji took a seat on the edge of Yujiro's bed, hunched over with his elbows on his knees and his hand clasped as he looked down at the 4-year-old.

"What is it papa?" Yujiro stopped momentarily from choosing which book to read, to look up at his father, who was overcome by a sullen look.

"Does mama talk about papa, even just a little?"

"Mm..." Yujiro put a finger to his chin and looked up to think shortly. "Nope."

"...Oh..." Renji felt hurt. "The Oniisan that came to pick mama up, are they together?"

"I don't know, but mama smiles way more when Oniisan is around!" Yujiro grinned and resumed choosing.

"I see..." Thought he felt hurt, there was a weak smile on his face. _'At least she's found some type of happiness. A happiness that doesn't involve me.'_ But though Renji was thinking this, his heart continued to stab him. _'It's way more than fair that I feel this way...'_ A tear drop ran down Renji's right cheek. _'But this unbearable grief...really is too much. All the regrets that I have are building up and are all hitting me directly in the heart. I wish that I can take them all back! I swear...if I had one more chance to make things right with you (f/n), then I'd do everything within my power to make sure you knew that you were the most beautiful, needed and important woman in this sinful world. Kiss your soft lips over and over again until they felt numb. I'd make love to you, the right way. Caress you as if you were a fragile peace of glass sitting in the palm of my hand. Leave gentle, heated kisses on every single nook and cranny of your small and petite body. A petite body that would make any man in the right mind, go crazy. But all those opportunities have passed now. She's got someone who can do that for her in my stead.'_

"This one! Papa read this one to me!" Yujiro held up the book of his chose and showed Renji. He stood up and walked towards him. Renji lifted up Yujiro from under his arms and rested him down behind him on the bed. He stood up so that he could tuck Yujiro in properly. Renji then took the book from him and began to read.

Meanwhile, you and Kuroo had made it to the restaurant and had just finished ordering. "Wow, this place really is amazing." Your eyes were exploring the restaurants features and all, taking in everything. Everything looked really fancy. "Their food looks really delicious as well. I can't wait to try it." After you finished observing the place, your eyes landed right back on Kuroo. When you did, you noticed that his eyes were completely glued to you, most likely from the moment you arrived. His eyes seemed very much dazed when he looked at you. "Kuroo-san? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm just taking in your beauty, hope there's nothing wrong with that." He said.

"!" You started turning red again. _'Boy, he really knows how to sweet talk.'_ After a good minute, you were starting to feel a bit anxious because of his staring, and also because it was so quiet between you two. _'I have to talk about something or else he's just going to keep staring until our food comes.'_ "S-So! Kuroo-san, how's wo-" Before anymore words came out your mouth you stopped. _'Oh shoot! I'm not supposed to talk about work! That's an absolute no-no!'_ You remembered from when Sugawara called you and gave you a list of do's and don't on what not to do on date's.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering about what you were like as a kid." You grinned, trying to play off what you were about to say before.

"Huh? oh, well I was pretty much like any other little boy."

"O-Oh..." _'What the hell was I thinking asking him that question!? Koushi would give me a minus 30 for that stupid question.'_ You looked away from Kuroo. "I-I uh-"

"Your dinner is severed." The waiter that had taken your order earlier came back with both plates of food along with two empty glass cups and a bottle of white whine on a serving dish. He carefully placed them down on the mats in front of you and then the glasses next to them. he then took the whine bottle and popped the cork, pouring the the luscious white whine inside each glass, half away.

"Thank you." You both thanked him. The waiter bowed and then turned to leave for another table.

"K-Kuroo-san." You called him before he could start eating. "I-I'm sorry for asking such an irrelevant question. The truth is, is that I'm nervous right now, and since it was so quiet between us for a while, I just thought that it I should say something to lighten the mood." You confessed.

"You don't need to try or force yourself to talk. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable earlier, I just couldn't help myself. And it wasn't an irrelevant question." Kuroo smiled and tried to make you feel less tense.

"I'm sorry." You bowed slightly.

"Like I said, don't worry about. Just relax and make yourself comfortable, okay?"

"Yes." You managed to put on a smile and from there on out you and Kuroo had an easy flow of conversation for the rest of the time. You both got to know each other more and it was fun. Though the whole time you felt a warm and light fluttery feeling spread throughout your chest. It was so calming but then again it had your heart riled up. _'It's so nostalgic, this exact feeling. It take me back; it was so long ago. Around the time when I met Renji.'_ Before you knew it your cheeks were hot and your eyes were completely taken in by Kuroo's very persona.

"That was wonderful." You commented as you and Kuroo walked out of the restaurant. "The food, the service, everything."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Kuroo smiled. You both started walking back to the car, continuing to chat. "I had a wonderful time as well."

"I'm glad I didn't bore you." You chuckled. "I was worried that we could get silent again and that I couldn't keep up the conversation. I haven't gone on a date in so long that it seems like my very first. But, spending time with you makes me realize how fun dating used to be. Ah~ I haven't fun like this in a while. I'm really, really happy I went out with you tonight Kuroo-san. Thank you."

"(f/n), you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. Every moment I spend with you make me happy." You blushed. "And if it's alright with you, then I'd like to continue feeling this way with you." You glanced up at Kuroo who had his eyes opened up wide. _'Did I sound weird just now?'_

"Yeah, I don't think I can keep up with this friends stuff anymore." Kuroo took a step closer to you and held you close to his body. You could hear his heart beat pounding against your ear. It was racing, fast. His racing heart, had yours eventually ending up the same way. "(f/n)...I really did fall in love with the right girl. Everything about you is so humble. Your reactions to the things I do are sometimes weird, but that one of the cutest things about you."

You could smell his scent and it was the perfect trigger to make your heart speed up even more; so fast your were close to hyperventilating. _'He smells_ _so_ _good!'_ You shouted in your head. And just as you thought so, Kuroo pulled away from you so that he could take his hands and use them to cup your soft cheeks. _'Is he going to kiss me?'_ You wondered. You closed your eyes and waited; sure enough you felt a pair of lips cover yours. Your body was feeling tingly. "Kuroo-san." You called his name as you separated. "His kissed always leave me feeling this way."

"(f/n), I have something for you at my house, do you want to come by to get it."

"Eh? You have something for me at your house? _'But I've never went to his house before so how could he possibly have something for me?'_ "Alright." You agreed. Kuroo pressed a button on his car keys and the car responded. Kuroo then opened passenger door and let you in. You stepped in the car and waited for Kuroo to get in. Once he got in he but on his seat belt and then drove off to his house.

The drive wasn't to far, about 10 minutes long. When the car stopped you looked out the window at the house he he stopped right in front of and your eyes widened. "Wow, so this is his house." It wasn't like his house was big or anything, but the fact that you got to see house, was amazement all on it's own. Kuroo got out the car and closed the door, he went around to your side and opened your door for you. You stepped out the car and onto the pavement.

"(f/n)."

"Yes?" You looked over at him.

"Before we go inside, I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I lied. I don't have anything for you at my house." He smiled.

"What?! Why did you lie to me?"

"Because I didn't want to let you go home yet. I still want to talk with you more and just be near you all in all."

"O-Oh..." You blushed. "Well, you could have just told me, I would have understood."

"Understanding is one thing, but complying is another. Plus, you have Yujiro at home."

"You right." _'I can't believe I nearly forgot about him.'_

"Well, I'll drive you h-"

"I'll come in." You cut him off.

"Huh?" He hadn't heard right.

"I'll come in, but just for a while. I don't want to worry Yujiro or keep Renji from doing what he has to do."

"Right." Still amazed by your answer, Kuroo took out his house keys and started walking up the path to the door. You walked behind him while observing the neighborhood. As you got up to the stairs, Kuroo took his keys and shoved it in the key hole, turned it and opened the door. As Kuroo stepped inside, he took of his shoes and put on a pair of sippers. When he turned back, he noticed that there you were still standing in the doorway.

"Come on in, don't be nervous. I'm not going to do anything to you unless you you want to."

"! O-Okay." You took a step inside and took of you shoes. _'This is a bit nerve wrecking.'_

"Here, slippers for you." Kuroo had brought over a pink pair of sippers for you and placed down at you feet.

"Thank you."

"Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you." You shook your head as you put on the slippers and followed him upstairs.

"Let's go to my room."

"Y-Yes." You looked around at the things in his house as you climbed the stairs. Kuroo soon enough stopped in front of a door and opened it.

"This is my room." He said.

 _'Wow, it's so normal.'_ You walked in ahead of him and took everything in. _'It's really neat too. I'd never expect for him to be so 'clean'?'_

"(f/n)." Kuroo called your name and hugged you from behind. His arms wrapped around your waist comfortably and his chin rested on your shoulder. Kuroo made a slight shift so that his lips would peck you on your neck.

"K-Kuroo-san..." An ever so slight moan escaped your mouth.

"I've never met a girl like you before. You're so rare in my eyes and every time I see you I can't help myself from wanting you each and every time. I want—No...I need you, now." Kuroo leaned over next to your right ear and whispered into your ear. Goosebumps scattered all over your skin as you felt the heat mainly over your ear and partly down the side of your neck. "Is it alright if I get permission to this body?" Kuroo squeezed tighter around you.

Your heart was about to leap right out your chest. You were speechless. _'Please...please don't tell me this is what he invited me for.'_ Your body was trembling a bit and your mouth was a bit dry. As the more you got anxious, the more your body started to feel as if it were in a furnace. As the both of you stood there outside in front of the restaurant people passed by, walking in and out of the restaurant, you got a few stares here and there. But all there looks didn't matter at the moment. This moment. You took your hands and lightly pushed Kuroo's hands away from your waist. You took a step forward and looked down towards the floor. Kuroo looked at you with a bit of surprise but then chuckled a bit. "I don't know about that." You shook your head. "I don't think I can, not now."

"It's alright." Kuroo put his hand on top of your head and gave it a brief pat. "I guess this was way too soon. *sigh* Shoot, I feel like I messed up our flow." Kuroo ran his hand through his hair.

You turned around suddenly to look at him. "No, it's not you it's just that—I don't think I'm ready for that yet. Please don't feel like I don't like you! I do it's just that-"

Kuroo's eyes shot open as he caught himself. "Wait, you like me?" He interrupted you with smirked.

"Eh?" Your whole face blew up in red. "I-I—N-not like..." Your mind was racing for something to say, but all the while, Kuroo got closer to you and cupped your cheeks.

"So you like, like me, right?" He smiled. "I hope I'm not misunderstanding anything?"

"I...Whenever I'm near you, my heart feels like it get's closer and closer to exploding each time." You began to confess. You looked downward so that you wouldn't have to see his face. "I like it when you touch me. Your touch feels so gentle yet secure and I know I want those hands to hold me; hold me so close and tightly that it feels like I might suffocate. The way you interact and care for my son it just takes my breathe away. And each time we talked over the phone or texted each other, my heart felt all tingly and warm when you would tell me different things about yourself before we met, and there was a real good feeling floating around in my chest whether I talked to you or just came withing a few inches of you. I questioned it a few times, this feeling, and somewhere deep down I probably knew that I was starting to like you. I'm not saying this is love, but it's probably getting there." _'Jeez am I even making sense right now?'_

"Wow, I never expected such a confession from you. Though, I'm extremely happy to hear that you feel that way."

"Really?"

"Of course, since I'm the one who's chasing after you."

"Yeah, I guess." You gave a shy smile but then wiped it away. Kuroo found you looking around the room once again. He had lost contact with your eyes.

 _'She seems really tense now.'_ "(f/n), if you don't mind me asking, uh, how did you meet Renji?"

"Eh? Why do you want to know...?" You got a bit suspicious. _'Why the heck would he want to know about my past with Renji. Any guy who like a girl usually wouldn't ask them about their past with their last partner, right?_ ' "

"You don't have to tell me, it's just that you seemed really tense and I wanted to say something to get your mind off any pressure."

"I-...I'll tell you." You looked down and clasped your hands lazily together. "I met Renji back when we were in our 2nd year of high school. Back then, Renji was way more nicer and gentle than he was before we divorced."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Renji was on the baseball team back then and I was the manager of it. Renji was the ace pitcher and a lot of the girls in my school were after him. Almost day after day he would get a love letter from someone. Eventually, he ended up dating a girl. They looked like they were a good and functional couple, until they broke up 3 weeks later. Renji then found himself another girlfriend, that one lasted only a week longer than the last. Then Renji found himself dating another girl. He thought she was the one, telling all his friends that he thought she was the one, but he was wrong. She broke up with him within the second week of them dating."

"All the girls who had fallen for Renji started to slowly leave him. Love letters started coming in and rumors started to spread among the 2nd year girls. 'Renji looks sweet, but he's really a wolf in sheep's clothing.' ; 'Renji beat me the other day' Said a girl in tears. 'I can't believe Renji is a woman beater, he doesn't even seem like the type.'; 'Renj-kun has a really bad temper, stay away from him!' All the girls in our year started avoiding him, except me. One day I saw Renji sitting on the benches of the baseball field, crying. I went up to him and asked him:"

 _"Renji, what's the matter? Why are crying? Did something happen?"_

 _Flashback_

 _"(f/n), all the girls keep calling me a monster. The one's I've dated keep telling me that I'm the 'worst', I'm 'not gentle' and that I'm 'too rough'. They're all treating me like I'm some devil now. Am I—Am I really a monster like they say!?"_

 _"Renji-kun, you're no monster, from the looks of it, I'd say that you're just a big ol' puppy who just needs a hug." You smiled._

 _"(f/n)..."_

 _"I don't know why those girls would go around and spread rumors around like that. They should keep things like that to themselves. To treat someone like this is just terrible. Don't worry Renji-kun, I would never dream of treating you like that, your someone precious to me after all. To be honest with you, I think the girls only wanted to be with you because you were a jock, and a really cute one at that. But, I'm not like that. If I were them, I'd only be interested in what's on the inside."_

"I only saw Renji for who he really was. And who he really was, wasn't a bad person."

 _'How could I not notice her before. She's like a guardian angel sent from the very heavens. God, thank you.'_

 _"(f/n), I know it's really sudden but...will you got out with me?"_

 _"Of course. I'm so glad you asked."_

"After that day, me and Renji had started dating. When people had heard, the girl in and outside my class came up to me and asked me 'what the heck was wrong with me' and 'why would I even go out with a woman beater like him', telling me that I would 'regret it' but I all answered them the same way:"

 _"You guys don't even know the real Renji-kun because you were too quick to dump him. The Renji-kun that 'I' know, is a very kind fellow at heart. Taking his flaw of a short temper and making it a weapon against him, you all are horrible and should be ashamed of yourselves. Have you ever thought that his anger just might be his 'Achilles heel'? All in all it's my loss and my gain."_

 _End Flashback_

"Instead of helping him out with his problem, they all left him. But they only made it worse. I won't say that our relationship was perfect, but it was a joyous one because every moment I had with him was fun. Eventually the girls were shocked about the fact that me and Renji had made a over a year, then graduated high school together as a couple. I could tell that Renji seemed very happy with our relationship as well, even more happy because I helped him out with some of his anger problems. Eventually we went to the same university and finally took our relationship to 'that' level and then a few month later Renji asked me to marry him. It was kinds fast, but I was happy with him and only him and said yes."

"Within the next month I had gotten pregnant with Yujiro. Renji was ecstatic to become a father that he suggested we find a house together and move in. After Yujiro was born, Renji had gotten himself a part-time job and everything was basically smooth sailing, until 2 years later. All of a sudden Renji snapped and started beating on me. I don't know what the reason was. Maybe it was stress over having to pay so much bills, taxes and such, and then school on top of that. Whatever is was, it had finally broken him and he had taken it out on me.

"What?!" Kuroo had gotten angry.

"I tried to get help for him, but he refused and the abuse continued. One day I had told my older brother, about this because he noticed the bruising on my skin when I went to visit him. And then a few day later...No...I won't go that far." You could feel the pain of past memories dwell up within your heart and it felt like a dagger was piercing right through your very heart. Eventually, tears ended up spilling out the corners of your eyes. "Renji promised me that he would never harm me whether it be emotionally or physically...but he ended up doing both."

"When I realized there was no way for us to fix our marriage, I got a divorce. For some odd reason he had suggested that I get full custody of Yujiro, and from there on out Renji had been stalking me and Yujiro. He broke down my doors and kept having to get both them and the locks replaced, but it was no use. I tried calling police, but he had only threatened me even more. Eventually, I realized that I was living in a pure nightmare. I started getting sensitive to even the slightest touch of people. And when I saw his face I just...I just felt so terrified. My breath always felt short and the only thing I could do was prepare for the worst. Just the thought of his next visit scared me. 'What was it going to be today?' I would say to myself. 'How long would we have to live like this?' I felt helpless and small, weak."

"But the times when I felt like pure dirt and completely weak, I thought of Yujiro. Whenever I look at his smiling face or hear him call me, I get this gentle light feeling deep with my heart and think, 'I have to be strong. No matter what he throws my way, I've got to get back on my feet and stay strong. Yujiro's counting on me. No matter how paralyzed my body will become when he comes inside my house, no matter what he may say or do to me, no matter what...I have to remember that I'm fighting for the two of us.' It was a constant battle that I fight, but I had to remember that I'm not alone. Both he and I...we're in this together. And if me, on my last breath, is what it takes for him to have a bright and safe future, then so be it."

"That's right (f/n), you're not alone."

"Huh?"

"I'm so pissed at Renji that I could pummel his face in this very second. For making you feel like that...for doing all those things to you... But you're not alone, neither of you, because you have me now." Kuroo took your hands in his and gave it a good grip. "I promise that I'll take care of you and Yujiro, from here on out. The both of you are two of the most precious people in my life right now, and I'd feel sick if I'd loose either of you. I love the both of you and if you'll let me, I'll show you what real love is supposed to feel and look like. That's all I want for you."

"Kuroo-san...Kuroo-san!" You threw your arms around him and squeezed him like no tomorrow. You started to bawl out loudly in his ear. How long have you been waiting to hear words like those. Words of reassurance. You were going to cling onto those words for the rest of your life.

"You can cry all you need to for now. I'll be here right by your side forever."


	11. Chapter 10

Monday morning when you arrived at the school, you got out of the car with your bag and then Yujiro and then proceeded to go inside the building. But before you could reach the building, just from the corner of you eye you could see a young man running, or rather joggin across the street towards you.

"Oniichan!"

"Good morning you two." Kuroo greeted you both.

"Ku-Tetsurou-san," You blushed. You were trying to get used to calling him my his first name, but it was kinds hard since you've been using his last the whole time. "Good morning to you as well." You smiled awkwardly.

"Yujiro, can you close your eyes until I say to open them?"

"Okay!" Yujiro closed his eyes shut and buried his face into your chest. Once that was done, Kuroo smiled and stepped close to you let his lips lock with yours. You were completely surprised by you soon fell into it. When you both parted, you got antsy.

'W-what's wrong with you! Right in front of Yujiro!' You whispered angrily.

'That's why I asked him to close his eyes.' He whispered back, forming a smirk afterwards. He didn't care much because he got what he wanted. 'Besides, you weren't complaining.' Kuroo saw you turn even more red and he just laughed.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Yujro tried to peak out.

"Sorry, open them." Yujiro opened his eyes back to sunlight once again ans began smiling at Kuroo.

"Well," You looked down to the ground with swollen red cheeks. "We have to go now. I'll talk to you later." You peeked up at him and found him smiling and looking down at you the whole time.

"Yeah, we'll talk later. See you later Yujiro." Kuroo reached his hand out and placed it on top of Yujiro's head where he tussled it.

"See you later Oniisan!" Yujiro waved as Kuroo started walking across the street. You thought it was best if you started walking to work as well to start another fun day.

A little later on in the day, it had become busy for Kuroo at the job, so he was constantly on his toes, waiting people. "Here you are sir." He said, placing a cup of tea in front of the man in casual clothes. "Here's your hot coco ma'am." He said to the woman dressed in business clothes. _'Wow, today really is a busy one. The busiest I've ever had.'_ Kuroo lightly sighed to himself. His eyes then wondered out the cafe's large window and across the street to your job. _'I wanna see (f/n) so bad right now. I can't wait till the next time I get to hold her.'_ "Hm?" Kuroo's eyes had picked up a car that had parked in front of the school. As the door swung open he saw that it was a tall male, and with crimson red hair. Kuroo then squinted at the person. They seemed familiar. _'Is that...that guy Renji!'_ "What the hell could he possibly want with (f/n)?" Kuroo muttered under his breath for only him to hear. There was definitely a cloud of suspicion floating around in Kuroo's head.

During recess, when the kids were running around outside and soaking up the school, Sugawara was outside watching the kids while you were inside going around the sky blue walls putting up new pictures, that the children had drawn, around the classroom. All of a sudden, three knocks from the direction of the door had caught your attention.

"I wonder who that could be." You placed the remaining colorful pictures down on an empty table and turned to see who it was that was at the door. When you saw the person, you were surprised by their visit. "Renji!" You walked quickly over to the door so that you could let him in. You put your hand to the lock and the other to the doorknob, then unlocked the door while pulling back to let him in. As you backed up more inside, he stepped in and his large figure towered over you. "What are you doing here?" You asked, surprised. "Hm?" You looked down towards his hand because a big and white bag had caught your eyes.

What's that in your hand.

"Oh, this?" He held up the bag. "It's my reason for coming here. I thought your kids would like some new toys to play with. But if you don't need them-"

"N-no, no! Thank you so much! Actually we were just in need of some new toys, because the ones we have here are getting a bit old, so it's much appreciated." You smiled gently. "It's so thoughtful of you, Renji."

Renji blushed. "I-It's no problem. Here." He shoved the bag towards you. You took the bag from him and in doing so, you hand brushed against his. Renji's body suddenly felt all tingly. _'It feels like my body's being scorched.'_ He thought as he retracted his hand away. His right hand went up to his neck and started rubbing it like it was sore. "U-Um, where are the kids anyway?" He averted his eyes from yours.

"Oh, they're in the back playing in our playground for recess. Koushi is watching them while I was putting up their classwork around the room. Oh, Koushi is one of the other teachers that works with me."

"Oh, I see."

"Um..." You also looked away from him. _'I don't think It's be right if I just kick him out so soon.'_ "Would you like to help me put the rest of them up?"

"Uh, sure."

"Great." You placed the bag of toys to the side where everyone's cubbies were. "Come on in." Renji took of his shoes and placed them aside. He stepped more into the children's classroom and was amazed.

"Everything is so small." His eyes roamed from the small chairs to the small tables; the small book bags to the small lunchboxes.

"Really? I think you're just really big, that's the problem." You chuckled. You walked back over to the table where you had left the rest of the drawing and picked them up. Your finger skimmed the edges of the papers so that you could divide the small stack up. "Here." You gave him half of the papers and kept the rest for yourself. "Just hand them up tilted." You stepped to the side. "Do you see how I have them, do them just like that. Can you handle it?"

"O-of course!"

"Then, you can handle the right side," You pointed out to the right wall with your thumb. "And I'll finish up the back." You turned away from him and went to go do so.

"Okay." Renji went over to the right side like he was told. He looked over to you who was putting up the drawings, concentrating on how they were placed on the wall. _'Has she lost weight? Her figure is looking way more slim then usual.'_ As he held up the paper to the wall, he tilted it then and only then did he realize, from looking closely, that the picture that he was holding up belonged to his son. The picture had 3 stick figures. On, another was tall with red hair another was shorter with (h/c) hair and the last was the shortest out of all of them. _'If only this picture was the truth.'_ He thought as he starred at the picture. Renji then tried to stick the paper to the wall, but then he had nothing to use to do so. "Uh, (f/n)?" He looked over to you.

You looked back at him. "Yes?"

"I need tape or something to put this up." He said with his hand still over the paper so it wouldn't fall.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!" You put your papers down on the table once again and picked up the scotch tape. You walked over to him with the tape. You tried to put the tape on the paper from over his arms but you realized that, that way wasn't working, so you did what you had to do. You scooted under his right arm and popped up in front of him. You were standing directly in front of him. "That's better. Now I can put it up pr-!" You stopped mid sentence. The reason why? Well something stiff had suddenly pressed against the crease of your ass and had gotten your body just as. "R-Renji?" You slowly turned your head to look back at him.

"...Sorry...I really am." He apologized with a lowered head.

"D-don't be." You blushed. "I should have been more aware. I...uh...guess it's still hard for you." You looked forward again.

"You can't even imagine."

"Um, the bathroom's beyond that door. It's the door on your left; one door down." You pointed to the door the laid in the middle of the back wall. "Don't worry, I'll hang the rest of them up." You out your hand on the bottom of the paper so that it wouldn't fall when he moved.

"Thanks. Sorry again." He apologized once more. He took his hands off the wall and went to go use the bathroom. _'God! Why the hell did I have to get hard!'_ Renji walked over to the door and put his hand on the knob. _'Why couldn't I just control myself!?'_ He thought as he twisted the knob and opened the door, closing it behind him. Renji walked till he stood in front of the door that was right beside the one he just cam out from. He opened that door and walked inside.

Meanwhile, you were putting up the last drawing on the wall. _'Oh man...'_ "If Koushi had seen us, then us would have scolded me, big time." You muttered. You looked up at the big clock that was above the door. "The kids won't be coming in for about another 10 minutes, so I have time to get him out of here before anyone notices." 4 minutes later, Renji entered back into the classroom. "Are you finished?" You looked away from him.

"Yeah, thanks. I couldn't really control myself, sorry."

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize. It's natural, right?"

"...Yeah. I guess I'll leave then."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, I have to get back to work now. I came here on my lunch break so, I have to be back in about 10 minutes."

"Oh, alright. I'll see you on the weekend then."

"(f/n)." Renji walked over and stopped in front of you.

"Yes?" You looked up at him. "!" You were surprised when his big hand reached up to cup your cheek. They were warm. _'What is he about to do?'_

Meanwhile Kuroo was now rushing over from his job to yours so that he check out what was going on. As he got across the street, he ran over to the school. Once he got up to the door, he saw to figures, a tall one and a shorter one, practically body to body. He stayed behind the wall and just peeped from the glass window. As he got a better vision, he noticed that those two figures were you and Renji. "What the hell are the doing tog-!" What he saw next was not pleasing in the least. Renji had taken your small body and held it against his from your waist and pressed his lips deeply on yours. His other hand laid gently on your cheek. _'You can't be serious.'_

"Mm!" You pounded on his chest. From the first hit to his chest, Renji retracted his hands away from you and backed away from you.

"Sorry!" He apologized. He saw your face and felt hurt, but not because of the face you were making, but because of what he had did. He lost control. "I'll go!" Renji went to the front door and put on his shoes before opening it and dashing out to his car. Renji was running so fast that he didn't even notice Kuroo who was trying to stay out of sight by backing up against the wall. In a matter of seconds, Renji and his car sped down the highway.

"...What was that all about?" You questioned.

"Sensei! What's the matter? You look like you've seen a big ghost!" A small voice followed by the tugging of your pants caught your attention.

"Oh, you guys are back."

"She's right, what happened?" Sugawara spoke up as he stood behind the crowd of kids.

"No...it's nothing."

Later, when it had became evening, you and Yujiro had gone home. You cooked up something and then sat in the living room with him while he watched his favorite t.v show and you texting Kuroo. You were up in the coach with your legs tucked beneath you comfortably while your arm was propped up on the chair's arm and your phone in your hand.

"Good evening, Tetsurou-san." You happily sent. While waiting for a reply you turned to look at the t.v and Yujiro who was happily dancing front of it.

Usually Kuroo would text you back quickly, but it was taking a bit longer than usual. 5 minutes had gone by and you were getting curious. _'Maybe he's taking a shower.'_ You guessed. You decided to wait until Yujro's show was over so that you could give him enough time to get out of the shower and get dressed. But sadly, by the time the show had finished, still no reply. _'...I guess he was tired and went to bed early.'_ "Come on Yujro, time for bed." You put yourself out of the comfortable position and swung your feet over until the were touching the ground. You stood up and reached down and out towards Yujiro to pick him up.

"'kay!" He ran up to you after putting away his toys and jumped into your arms. You picked him up and the both of you went to bed.

The next day, when you were getting out of the car with Yujiro and your stuff, no Kuroo. But it was not only this day that he hadn't shown up to greet you good morning, it was for the rest of the week. "What's going on?" You wondered.

"Papa! Papa! Come take a bath with me!" Yujro called out for him.

"A-A bath? I don't know if-"

"You can go ahead." You told him. You knew he was unsure about doing so because you guys weren't like that anymore, but you were fine with it.

"Really? But I don't have a spare change of clothes."

"I'll just rewash and dry the ones you have on, duh. Just leave them in the basket that's on the sink and go have fun." You shooed the boys away. "I'll leave you a towel as well."

"Okay. I guess I'll be taking a bath with you then Yujiro. Come on."

"Yay!" Yujiro jumped up and down and then dashed into his room. He quickly changed out of his dirt clothes and ran back out of his room naked and into the bathroom the same way.

"He's so excited."

"Mm."

"But I guess he's not the only one." Renji laughed.

"Mm."

"?" Renji saw that you had looked just a bit dazed, but didn't think to much on it. Since Yujiro was already in the bathroom, all he had to do was walk in and take of his clothes and they would get to start their bath time. He shut the door behind him and saw his sound basically off the walls. "Yujiro, don't run around the bathroom like that. If you don't you slip and fall." He told him. Renji took hold of them hemp of his shirt an pulled it up and over his head. He looked around for the basket that you and talked about earlier and found the white object sitting on the sink's counter. He placed his shirt in the basket and then proceeded in taking off the rest of his clothes. He unbuckled his pants and then unzipped them, then pushed them down to his feet and stepped out of them. Finally he took off his briefs and put those in the basket as well. "Alright, why don't we get started."

Renji walked over tot he bath tub and saw a basin inside of it. He bent over to take up the basin and then turned on the faucet to collect some warm water. Once the water was collected, he took a seat on the plastic stool that was next to the bath tub. He grabbed the soap and a washcloth and told Yujiro to come over. Yujiro had then stopped running around and came in front of his father. Renji doused Yujiro in water first and then took the soap and lathered it up against the cloth. Renji started rubbing the cloth up and down against Yujrio's soft skin; Up and down his left and right arm, under his pits to his shoulders and neck; then his stomach all the way down to his legs. "Alright, turn around." He told him. Yujiro then turned around and truth be told, Renji couldn't shake the bad feeling about Yujiro's constant giggles. he felt if the little boy was planning to do something bad. Renji tried to leave the though alone and continued to lather up his son's back.

"Alright now time for a rinse." Renji then refilled the basin back up with water and brought it over to boy that was supposed to be right in front of him. "Eh?" When Renji came back over, he noticed that the spot in front of him was empty. "Yujiro?" He looked over to the door and saw the little boy there. "Y-Yujiro,where are you going? We're not finished here!"

"*Giggles*" Yujiro got in his toes and stretched up as high as he could go and opened the door. Yujiro then escaped with only the lather to cover him up. "Catch me if you can!" He called.

"Yujiro!" _'Is he serious right now?'_ Renji put the basin down and got up to go chase after is his soapy son. "Oh shoot, I can't go out like this!" Renji looked around quickly for something to cover up his genitals but found nothing, so he decided to use his boxers to cover himself up momentarily. "Yujiro!" He ran out the bathroom. Renji saw the wet footsteps immediately and decided to follow them but the footsteps were practically all over the house, so he didn't know where to start."

~Distant Giggles~

"Downstairs!" _'God I hope (f/n) is in her room right now!'_ Renji ran down the stairs to see if he could see Yujiro. He heard the giggled once again. "He's in the kitchen!"

"Mama! Mama! Papa's coming!" Yujrio circled around you and stood behind you, giggling still with a wide grin.

"Huh?" You were confused. _'Why is he still soaped up? And where's Renji?'_ You were even more confused when you heard stomping coming towards the kitchen.

"I found you, Yujiro!" Renji slid into the kitchen to capture Yujiro, but the first person he ran into, was you. "(f-f/n)!"

"Renji! What the hell are you doing out of the bathroom! And with no clothes on." You looked around frantically.

"S-sorry, but he's the reason why I'm out here like this. He escaped before I could rinse him off."

"So that's why you're still so soapy." You looked down behind you at him. "*Sigh* Now you guys have given me another chore to do." You sighed.

"My bad."

"It's alright. *sniff*" You took your phone out of your back pocket to check it. When you found nothing of what you were looking for, you pouted.

"(f/n), what's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh—No,it's just that...Tetsurou-san hasn't been texting be or coming to see me in the morning, like he usually does and I'm a bit worried."

"Oh." _'This is kind of awkward.'_ "If you're so worried, then why don't you go visit him.

"I did go one time with Yujiro, but when I rang the doorbell, no one answered."

Renji frowned. "What's his number?" Renji grabbed his phone from off the table.

"Eh? Why?"

"Just give it to me."

"Uh...xxx-xxx-xxxx."

"Renji dialed those numbers to call Kuroo. After the second ring, Renji heard 'hello' come from the other end. "Here." Renji mouthed.

"!" _'He picked up to an unknown number but not mine?!'_ You took the phone from Renji and put it your ear. "Tetsurou-san."

"!"

"Tetsurou-san, why haven't you been answering my calls or replying back to my texts or coming to see me in the mornings anymore? Is there something going on?"

"...That's what I'd like to ask you."

"!" You were surprised by how Kuroo answered you. He had answered you very grumpily and you were confused as to why? "Did I do something to you? What's wrong?"

"Yes, you did. But if you don't even know what you did, then I have nothing more to say to you."

"Tetsurou-san!" It was no use. He had hung up on you. You pulled the phone away from your ear and stared down at it. "What the heck..."


	12. Chapter 11

"(f/n)!" He shouted your name. _'Oh man! Is she conscious!?'_ Kuroo bent down to your level. With his hands hovering over you in confusion, he was at a lost.

"Te...tsu...rou...san...?" You pieced out his name.

"Hey! Stay with me!" He shouted once again. Kuroo took his hands and used them to scoop you up in his strong arms, just like a prince would to a princess. When he looked down at you and saw how red your face was. He backed up some while carefully carrying you inside his house. He kicked his front door back shut and rushed upstairs, into his room. He gently rested you down on your bed and placed his hand over your forehead to check your temperature. _'This temperature is insane!'_

"Tch! I need these clothes off before she get's even worse." Kuroo took the hem of your shirt and pulled it over your head and placed it at the foot of the bed. He then removed your pants by unbuttoning them and zipping them down. Next he went into his closet and fetched a shirt for you to wear and sat you up gently to put it on you. He looked down at you with surprise. "But what the hell is she coming to my house out in this rain for? Especially when she's sick like this."

*Ring tone goes off*

"Huh?" Kuroo felt and heard his phone going off in the back pocket of his pants. He looked away from you for a sec to tend to the call. He reached back in his pocket and took out his phone and saw and random number pop up on his phone, but it wasn't an unknown number. _'It's probably him. Renji.'_ His eyes brows were furrowed, but he put that aside and then answered it and put the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey! Is (f/n) at your house?!" Renji shouted through the phone.

 _'How does he know that? Wait, could he have left from her house too?'_ "...She's here." He tried to stifle his anger back.

"Tell me your address."

"What?! Why?"

"Just tell me! (f/n) was my responsibility! I should have been watching over her to make sure she never did something ridiculous like this but...Anyway, tell me where you are!"

"...XXX-XXXX"

"Got it! I'm on my way!"

The conversation then ended with both males ganging up on each other. _'Why the hell did I tell that guy where I live?'_ Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose while letting out a big sigh. "Oh crap! I almost forgot about (f/n)!" Kuroo's snapped open when he heard you start to cough. "(f/n), I'll be right back!" He told you and ran out his room and into the bathroom, where he grabbed a wash cloth. After, he dashed downstairs and went straight to the kitchen sink. He got down on his knees in front of the cupboards underneath it and opened it. He took out a small basin and stood back up again, to only then fill it with cool water. He then carefully, without spilling the water rushed back up stairs and into his room to be by your side again. He rested the basin on the nightstand near the bed and sipped the cloth inside of the basin. He brought it back up and then squeezed the excess water out then proceeded in placing the now wet cloth on your forehead to cool you down.

"Tet...su...rou-san...?"

"You, what the hell were you thinking! Coming out in this whether in your condition."

"*cough, cough* It's because—*Cough* I didn't want us...to stay mad at each other..." You managed to very weakly smile at him. "I...just don't want to lose you.*cough, cough*"

"!" Kuroo was surprised to hear you words. "'You don't want to lose me'?"

*Ding Dong*

 _'He must be here.'_ "I'll be right back." he told you and then walked out of the room. He walked down the stairs to answer the door. When he got there, he unlocked it and opened it to find Renji standing there with wet shoulders and hair. "...Come in."

"Where is she?"

"She's resting upstairs in my room trying to get some rest."

"Oh, that's good." He sighed in relief.

"So-"

*Wham!*

"-! What the hell!?" Kuroo staggered back as he held onto his cheek. "What the fuck did you punch me for?!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Renji roared. "You deserved to be punched! I should kick your ass right here and now! How could you let her worry about something as meaningless as this!?" Renji grabbed Kuroo up by the collar of his shirt. Kuroo tried to pry Renji off of him by holding onto his hands and pushing away.

"What?!"

"She told me about your little petty fights and now that I think about them, they're getting me pretty heated! Every since your first fight with her, she's been getting stressed out about you being mad at her!"

"Wha-!"

"Shut up! That day when I came over to the kids' school and you saw me and her together, **I** was the one who kissed her! She didn't even know I was going to do that! And when she called you to that day on the weekend, it's true that I was taking a bath in her house, but I was doing it with my son! If what you worried about is me, then you don't have to worry, 'cause (f/n) is not interested in me anymore, we're just friends! If I ever go over to her house it's only on the weekend to see Yujiro."

"..." Kuroo started to remember your words from earlier when in the bedroom.

"I don't know what your fucking deal is, or what kind of past relationship you've had with another person, but if you really love her, then I suggest you pull it together! Because I'm not leaving her in your hands if this is going to happen every time you get into a little argument! You don't know how hard it is for me to hear her talk about you in a loving voice! Or see her expressions when she's texting you! I can tell that she cares deeply for you!"

"!"

"...Tch!" Renji threw Kuroo down onto the floor and slipped his hands into his pockets as he tried to calm himself down before he really beat on Kuroo and disfigured his face beyond recognition. Both males were looking away from each other, neither of them exchanging words to one another until...

"...I was betrayed by my past lover." Kuroo began to speak. Renji then looked down at him to listen. "Her names was Riko, and it was love at first sight. I loved her more than anyone in my whole life. We were going steady for about half a year, before I started to notice something odd. She would come over to my house with a faint scent of colon on her clothes and 2 to 3 love bites on her skin that weren't put there by me. She didn't feel like making love with me anymore, it was all weird. My suspicions were confirmed when I saw her and someone else hand-in-hand walking past my job. When I confronted her about it, she came clean about her cheating on me with some guy who was living a better life than me and then broke up with me."

"So?"

"Because of her, I can't trust any other woman! When I found (f/n) I fell in love with her the same way I did Riko, but this time it was different; my feelings were stronger. I knew in my head that she was different from Riko, but after seeing you for the first time and a few times after, my heart started feeling different. Of course I still have feeling for her, but somewhere inside, I couldn't trust her, just like Riko and started bothering me."

"Do you wanna tell him?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not like her though, Tetsurou-san."

"!" Kuroo whipped his head around to see you standing at the bottom of the stairs, holding onto the wall in case you felt like you were going to pass out. "(f/n), what are you doing out of bed!"

"Nevermind that! How could you think of me to be like that. I thought I told you that I love you?" Tears began to form and eagerly slid down the sides of cheeks." Did you have doubts when I said that too?"

"No I-"

"So why can't you just love with your whole heart then? It makes me sad to think that you wasn't. I mean, it was hard for me to trust you when we first met and all, because of the my past with Renji, but I eventually began to, while falling in love with you. I really do love you." You blushed.

He was speechless. "...I love you too." He ended up blushing a little himself. "I love you more than anyone (f/n)." Kuroo picked himself up and walked over to you. He took your hands in his and brought them up to his face. His eyes closed briefly as his lips then made contact with them. "Please forgive this big idiot for making you sad and cry."

You retraced your hands gently, making him confused. "I forgive you." You then took them and cupped Kuroo's cheeks. You gazed softly into his eyes as you smiled at him. Catching him off guard, you brought your soft lips upon his. "I'm tired of being angry at you anyway." You said as you wrapped your arms around him. "This fighting thing really does take a toll on you." You chuckled. "I hope that if we do get into an argument again, that it not be something little like this." You bumped your forehead lightly against his.

"Yeah, me too."

"..." Renji just looked at you two with envious eyes. _'I really can't get rid of this feeling after all. But, seeing her happy like this, I can't help but smile.'_ And he did. _'I guess I'm done here.'_ "Well," He started. "It looks like I'm not needed here anymore."

"O-Oh!" You both had forgotten for a split second that he was even there. "You're leaving?" You gave him a disheartened look.

"Yeah, what's the use in my staying here. I'm obviously in the way." He had his feet carry him over to you. His right hand came up out his pocket and reached out to your head to rest on top it it. Get better, okay." He gave you a smile. He tussled your hair like he would Yujiro. "And you," He turned to Kuroo with a stern face who in return gave the same look." I hope you don't expect me to apologize for punching you."

"It'd make no sense to ask for an apology. But, if anything, I'm the one who needs to apologize. Sorry for acting this way and all." Kuroo bowed deeply towards him. "I really am sorry."

"It's all good. I'll see you next weekend (f/n)." Renji turned on his foot and started heading towards the door.

"Mm. Alright. Get home safely." Renji waved to you without turning around. "Renji!" He stopped. "Thank you." He opened the door, stepped out and closed it behind him, leaving the house you two alone. It was silent for a few seconds before Kuroo began to speak.

"How about I take you back to bed and cook you up some miso soup."

"That sounds really nice right about no-ah!" Before you knew it, you were literally swept off your feet and int Kuroo's strong arms.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"What," He smirked. "You did tell me that you wanted me to take you upstairs."

"B-But-!"

"No, buts. You're a patient and you need to get all the rest you can." Kuroo started walking up the stairs. Once on the floor again, he entered his room and placed you down on his bed. "I'll be back." He leaned over and pecked your forehead.

"Yes." You blushed.

"What the hell?" As you closed your eyes, Kuroo was now walking out of the room and down the stairs to make your food. But just before he could enter the kitchen, he heard the rapid pressing of the doorbell. When he went over to the door he opened it and found Renji standing there with cold sweats running down the face. "What the hell happened to you?"

"W-Where are (f/n)'s keys?!"

"Her keys? I don't kn-"

"Go get them for me! Hurry!"

"Um, okay." Kuroo jogged up the stairs and came back in less than 30 seconds with your keys. "Why do you need them?

"I forgot about Yujiro!" Renji swiped the keys from Kuroo and ran down Kuroo's walkway.

"...You what!?"

"Don't tell (f/n) about it! Got it!" Renji shouted.

"...I can't believe this guy left his own son in (f/n)'s house alone." Kuroo sighed and closed the door. He then went in the kitchen to go and make you the promised soup.

At the end of the end of the week you feeling much better. Thanks to Kuroo nursing you to health, you were able to recover quickly. While you spent your sick days at Kuroo's house, Renji had gone back to your house and picked up Yujiro, having him spend the week at his house. Also, while you were out, Sugawara had gotten directions to Kuroo's to come and drop of a bunch of get well cards from the class. When yo had gotten them, you felt so happy and thankful. Once the weekend came, everyone had returned to your house.

Sitting at the kitchen table while Yujiro slept was both you and Renji. The both of you sat across from one another, having a nice chat over a bowl of miso soup. Renji had made some, since you were still a just a smidgen sick. "Hahaha, I can't believe you did that!"

"Don't laugh," He said while leaning over his bowl. "That was a really embarrassing moment." Renji said while blushing his face off.

"S-sorry, sorry, but that's just too cute!"

"*sigh* Thinking back on it, I wish I'd never done that." He sat back in the chair. "Getting so excited over a stage actor that played my favorite character is just ridiculous." Renji face palmed himself. He then dropped his head down, close to the bowl.

"What's the problem?"

"Huh?" He looked up.

"You were just a kid, right. It's normal for kids to get excited like that." You smiled at him innocently along with little giggle to match.

"..." Renji was speechless until he found himself sincerely smiling along with you. "(f/n), you've always been the light in this pitch black heart of mine."

"Pitch black? I highly doubt **your** heart is bitch black. It's not even dark at all, I know that for a fact. You're only saying that because of the things that you've done in the past, aren't you. Well it's fine, stuff that's happened in the past. Besides, I knew it wasn't the **real** acting up. I feel partly guilty for your action because you must have still been feeling lonely deep down inside, but I somewhat pretended not to notice. I felt and still feel horrible." Your innocent smile turned awkward.

"...(f/n), from the very bottom of my heart," Renji stopped amiling and got serious. I have enjoyed every single moment that I've shared with you, the good times that is. Every time I think about the things I've done to you, it still drives a million needles in my heart, but those needles aren't even half of how much pain I've put you through."

"Huh? What's with you all of a sudden?"

"I was thinking about my decision; how would you and Yujiro feel about me doing this. I know it'll hurt for a bit, but you'll soon get over it when you're living your new life with him. You don't have to worry about anything. But to tell you the truth, I was really scared about doing this."

"Renji? What's wrong? What are you talking like this?" You asked with a shaky voice. You were getting anxious by the second as you tried to identify the meaning of his words.

"I don't know how I'm going to survive without seeing the both of you, but I'll manage somehow. After all anything after this is only dese-"

"Renji!"

"?" He stopped talking.

"What are you talking about? You're scaring me." It was true, there were tears already forming at the corner of your eyes while your trembled as you looked at him.

*Knock, knock, knock*

The both of you looked towards the door. "Who could that be?" Just as you asked, Renji had stood up to go and answer the door. Your eyes just followed him as he walked calmly towards it. With a 'click' and a 'clack', Renji unlocked the door and opened it. "Renji who is-Eh?" As Renji stepped aside some, you could see clearly who it was. A man with a brown trench coat that stopped mid of his calf, along with normal clothing underneath and stern face stood at the door. He stood next to a man dressed in uniform; white shirt, blue pants and hat with a walkie talkie at his chest. The only thing similar about the men, was that they were both wearing badges.

"A detective and a police officer?" You were really confused now.

"Are you Renji Kazunori?" The detective asked.

Renji took a deep breath and answered with a stern look. "Yes." Both men looked at each other and nodded.

"Cuff him." The detective ordered.

Your eyes widened as your heart briefly took a pause. "Re-!"

"You have the right to remain silent Mr. Kazunori." The police officer stated. As Renji willingly held out his hands behind him, you saw the police officer take out silver cuffs from his side and snap them on his wrists. "You'll probably be serving minimum of 7 years at prison."

"W-wait! Hold on!" You shouted as you stood up from your chair. "There must be some type of mistake!" The chair slid back some from the light force. You rushed up to him with tears falling down.

"I'm afraid not ma'am." The detective spoke up once again to explain. "We got a call at the department saying that a man named Renji Kazunori has not only assaulted someone but murdered another as well. The person said that he would be at this address at this time. Actually, the call was made this afternoon."

"But who-! Who could have done something like this?!" You started panicking.

"Someone who needs to repent for his sins. It was the only way I knew how."

I—Renji...?"

"(f/n), do you remember that day, when I showed up to the house announced with your favorite flowers in my hand and told you how I was getting help? That day, I hadn't finished explaining everything to you. The one thing that I couldn't finish; after I had patched things up with you, I was going to turn myself in."

"!" The tears, finally they began to spill it out.

"(f/n), don't cry." Renji turned around to face you. His cuffed together big hands reached up to cup your wet cheeks. "I knew I did right in falling in love with a wonderful woman like you. And I also know I'll never find someone like you ever again in this lifetime. That guy Kuroo, he's terribly lucky to have you."

"Renji..." You grabbed onto his shirt as you sobbed uncontrollably.

Renji could feel the fierce trembling of your hands on his shirt. "Don't cry. Your face, it wasn't made for crying; It was made for smiling. So smile! For me..." You swallowed the huge lump in your throat and then rose your head up towards him. When Renji saw your face, he gently smiled. Upon your lips was a bright smile, just like he wanted to see. "Thank you." Renji bumped his forehead and nose with yours. He shook his head so that you two were rubbing noses. Renji's lips got closer to yours until they were touching. Renji tried to induce a passionate kiss between you two. Your hands reached up to his cuffed wrists and hung from there as the kiss continued. Within a few seconds Renji drew away from your lips, but ended coming back for a peck, then a peck to your cheek. "Don't worry, you're in good hands."

Renji finally turned back around to where you could just see his back. "You tell him this though, 'If he ever makes even one tear run down those cheeks, then I'll break out of prison just to come kick his ass'."

Your heart ached some more in hearing the words 'prison'. "No..."

"I love you (f/n)...always."

Extended Ending—A Few Years Later

As a few years have passed down the road, you had moved on with your life. After Renji was sent to jail, you and Yujiro had moved with Kuroo to new place, it was an upgrade for the both of you because the house was bigger than either of your houses. Right after you settled in the house, 6 months later, he had asked for your hand in marriage. Without a doubt, 'yes' was your answer. About 3 years later when Yujiro had become 7, Kuroo had suggested that you and him have a baby of you own. Of course you agreed to the idea, and became pregnant with his child and Yujiro's baby sibling. Your life with Kuroo was only beginning.

As for Renji, he had up to 7 years in jail. Five for the murder of your brother, and and extra 2 for the assault against you.

"Move it! Damned scum! All of you deserved the death penalty if you ask me." A security guard that served at the prison Renji was at sneered at each prisoners that walked past him to go out to the cafeteria for lunch.

"God I just wanna kick that fucker in the head!" One prisoner mumbled to himself as he grit his teeth at the guard while sending hard glares his way.

"Just suck it up." Another prisoner said while rolling his eyes. "They day'll come when he get's his." He grinned.

"..." Renji was silent as he walked behind his inmates. Silent because he was looking down at a particular photo that, since the day he got in the jail, he had kept with him always. What was the picture of, you ask? Well, it was picture of his beloved ex-wife and darling son of course. Every time he looked at it, he always felt calm and it felt like the time for his sentence to be over was just around the corner.

"Hey Kazumori, what's that in your hand?" An inmate had caught Renji's attention, or rather, disturbed him. "You're always looking at something and I wanna know what it is!" When Renji looked up from his lunch, he saw the inmate with a tray of lunch of his own. He grinned a mischievous grin that Renji was definitely suspicious of. "Gimme that!" Without a second to waste, the inmate snatched the picture right out of his hand. "Heh~ Whose this babe? And a kid?" Is this supposed to be your family or some-"

*Bam!*

The inmate jumped as he heard the loud noise, as the rest of the room. It had become silent in the cafeteria with all eyes in Renji's direction. All the guards were also looking over and standing near, getting ready to cease anything that were to escalate. "Give. That. Back." Renji demanded in a stern voice. A voice that was deep enough to make the boldest of men shake in their shoes and go the bathroom in their drawers; and that's exactly what happened. The inmate who had gotten startled by Renji, slowly, but surely began to wet himself.

"N-No prob man. H-here!" The inmate gave the photo back and Renji snatched it back. As soon as Renji had it back in his possession, he slid the photo back into his breast pocket and sat down to resume eating his lunch again.

"Number 2069! You've got a visitor!" One of the guards yelled out.

"?" Renji looked up as he heard his number being called. With a sigh, he stood up and left his lunch. With two guards now by his side, he was escorted out of the cafeteria. Walking down a few hallways, he walked into a room to meet his visitors. "!" As soon as he walked into the room and looked to his right, his eyes widened and tears automatically came up and out.

"Papa!" A joyous little boy called out to him.

"Yujiro? (f/n)?" He walked up closer to you both like he hadn't seen you decades. When he tried to swallow, he found it impossible because of the knot that sat in his throat. The door shut behind Renji after being told he had 30 minutes to speak.

"Hello, Renji." You waved to him with bright expression.

"(f/n)! Yujiro!" Renji hurriedly took his seat on the fold-up chair that was set up.

"Papa!" Yujiro grinned at his father. He put his small hands on the glass, the only thing that was separating him away from the 2 most important people in his life. Renji put his big hands to the glass, right over Yujiro's and began to weep.

"You've gotten so big."

"Of course he looks big, he's 7 years old now." You pointed out.

"!" Renji looked up and saw you and became a mess when he saw how much your beauty had progressed even more.

"Come now, stop crying, or you'll make me cry as well." You said while wiping away any tears that had started up.

"S-sorry." Renji quickly wiped away his tears and looked at you both.

"Haha, you've grown some stuble." You pointed out.

"I've missed you both so much."

"Yeah, we've missed you too."

"-? Are you pregnant?" Renji had noticed quickly when he saw something round at the place of your stomach.

"Hm? Oh." You blushed as your hands gently rested on your belly. "I am. I'm 7 months in already."

"Ha, I'm taking it that everything is still going well then."

"Mm." You nodded while looked away shyly.

"Congratulations." He said as he rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"Thank you."

"Papa! Papa! Look it!" Yujiro took his finger and used it to pull back the corner of his mouth while he showed off his teeth. "I lost my tooth!" Yujiro showed him the gap that was right beside his left central incisor."

"Really? Then you really are a big boy." Yujiro grinned in response. "I've got great news."

"Really?" You asked. "What is it?

"I've been told that I'll be getting out in a few months due to good behavior."

"! That is great news!"

"Yeah, that means I'll get to see you guys more often." He smiled. "Yujiro, how's school doing?"

"Awesome! My principle say I get good grades in everything except for math class!"

"That's good then. Even though I'm not there physically, I'll always be with you."

"Are they treating you good in here?"

"It's prison, there is no such thing as 'good' here, but then again, it could be worse than this."

"Yeah, you're right. I'm so glad you're holding up good."

"Of course, I need to stay sane so that I can get out of here quicker." He chuckled.

"Y'know, ever since that day...I've been really sad about you leaving. I remember that I couldn't stop crying for about a week because of everything. Things have been going well, really well and I just really want to thank you for it. Everything that's happened, I would have never guessed that something like this would have happened. I'm the happiest that I've been since 'we' got married, and I just want you to know, that I am so sincerely grateful for what you've done. I think your more of my angel than a monster, if you ask me."

"Heh, an 'angel' huh. If you ask **me** , **you're** the real angel."


End file.
